Vampirism
by Keyda841
Summary: Konoha has always been a normal, peaceful village...until now! An organization called Akatsuki, has moved into Konoha. The only problem is that they're all vampires and most want Sakura's blood. Full summary inside! SakuxIta,Sasu,Dei,Saso,Neji,Gaa,Sai,...
1. Summary

**Vampirism**

_Summary_

**(A/N: First off, I have no idea who the main couple will be so I'll let you, reviewers, decide. But just so you all know this is the range of males I've chosen to be with Sakura, I'm a huge Sakura fan so she will be the main girl. The candidates are: Itachi, Sasuke, Gaara, Sai, Deidara, Sasori, and ****possibly Neji. With that information, you may now read the summary below. Sorry for keeping you! Thanks!)**

The Uchiha Clan has always been very powerful and very well known. For hundreds of years they have been feared and greatly admired. Up until eight years ago, that is. When Sakura was eight years old, the Uchiha Clan was brutally murdered. No one was left alive. Well not that anyone knows of. The truth has been kept from the public. No one knows what really happened over even that two Uchihas are still living. The truth is, that the Uchiha was entirely of vampires.

A group of deadly vampire hunters came and killed them all, only two survived. The older brother, Itachi Uchiha, survived only out of quick thinking. He saved his younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha, as well. Together they managed to escape but for years, they had to hide. Finally they met up with a well-known vampire group known as the Akatsuki. An organization entirely of vampires. A few years after they joined, Itachi was named Vice Captain, or Assistant Chief, to the main leader who has no name.

Sasuke became close friends with a few of the younger vampires. Namely Gaara. His story was an evil one that made Sasuke shudder every time he heard it. And yet even when they first met they were rivals and had grown to become friends. But as the youngest members of the Akatsuki, they have to fight harder and become more respected. How is that possible with Itachi looking down at him all the time? Itachi constantly tells him to become stronger but he never has worthy opponents and always has to fight Gaara.

But Sasuke and the other vampires have more to worry about then just becoming stronger. They now have to worry about an undercover vampire hunter group looking all over the world for them. It's only a matter of time before they find the Akatsuki hide out. Without really thinking about it, they seek refuge in a small village known as Konoha. There they must never let their secret out. No one must ever know who these strange people are. But they only come out at night and act strange when they see anyone with short hair or long hair in ponytails, showing a lot of neck. What's with them? Only one person will know the truth...for now.

This person is known as Sakura Haruno. Sakura's orginal village was killed by vampires. She doesn't know this because she was far too young to remember anything. Only the Hokage knows and has kept it from her all these years. Sakura is very special though. Not just her, but her blood. What is it about her blood that makes her the most desirable human in the whole village? It started with her falling one night and a certain vampire finding her...and her bleeding, scraped hand.Who is this person and what did they just do?

Sakura works night-shifts and soon realizes there's something very odd about these people she sees only at night. Not only that, but that one guy she met did something very weird. What was that one thing he did? Will he do it again? Who was that 'one guy'? Will their secret be found out now because of this uncontrollable blood lust the Akatsuki members start to crave just because of this one girl's blood? Or will they have to kill her to keep her quiet? To find out all these answers and many more-- just keep reading! Hope you enjoy!!!!!


	2. Prologue

**Vampirism**

_**Prologue**_

**EIGHT YEARS AGO**

Sasuke Uchiha, young 400-year-old vampire, watched with a blank expression as countless vampire hunters ran through his home, killing numerous vampires as they went. He had seen it coming, only because Itachi had told him. He had warned him to keep on his guard. For some reason, his brother only told him. No one else. Why warn only him? He could've saved everyone. Was his brother really this cold hearted? Apparently so.

"Sasuke...come." A familiar, cold voice behind him called.

Sasuke turned around and came face-to-face with his older brother. They looked so much alike it was scary. The major difference were the lines under Itachi's eyes, which were always red. Sasuke hardly ever kept his red eyes. He hated seeing everything so clearly. He just wanted to shut his eyes and close everything out. Itachi was so much different.

"I'm coming." Sasuke finally replied.

He stepped closer to his brother who nodded then placed a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke knew what was coming next, teleportation. It took a lot out of the body but Itachi was strong and could handle it. Sasuke wasn't so sure he could. As Itachi closed his eyes to begin the process of disappearing, an arrow shot out at them, missing Sasuke's right ear only by mere millimeters.

"Shit!" Itachi cursed. He grabbed Sasuke's arm quickly and raced off.

Vampires have abnormal abilities such as super speed that can't be seen by the human eye. Also extreme strength and other things like better sight, smell, and hearing. Hunters have learned to adapt to these things and yet they've never been able to make anything that could keep up with a vampire's speed or match a vampire's strength. For now, they'd stick with arrows and stakes.

"Itachi?" Sasuke questioned, trying to figure out why his brother was running away.

"Hush Sasuke."

"But-"

"Quiet!" Itachi hissed, stopping suddenly. He glanced around quickly, making sure no hunters were around. He closed his eyes and focused on a place far away. He smirked as a certain place came to mind. Soon their forms began to fade and in seconds, there was nothing left but air.

Sasuke had experienced teleportation before so it wasn't anything new. But his thoughts weren't on what was happening to them, but on his family being killed back in his destroyed village. His eyes narrowed, thinking about Itachi not helping out when he could have. _'Why didn't he say anything?! Doesn't he want mom and dad alive? I knew Itachi was cruel but this...? Why?'_ He wondered.

"Sasuke, stop thinking about them." Itachi ordered.

Sasuke opened his eyes and realized they were somewhere else. He didn't know where but he didn't care. He spun around and glared at his brother harshly. His arms shook in anger. He closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them to reveal dark red eyes.

"How could you do that?! You could've saved them all! Why didn't you?" Sasuke demanded.

Itachi blinked calmly and watched his brother in amusement at his anger.

"Does it bother you this much Sasuke? If so, then you're weaker then I first thought. Only a weak vampire would care for something so deeply. I am not so weak. I saved your life, didn't I? Be grateful and stop thinking about them. You'll be far better off." Itachi stated.

Sasuke shook his head and sighed. _'Forget? That's like asking me to cut off my own hand! I've lived there my whole life with all those people. I can't just forget.'_ He thought.

"I'll never forgive you for this Itachi." Sasuke muttered.

"I know but I don't care. Let's go, the sun will be rising soon." Itachi walked away leaving Sasuke to stare after him for a moment before chasing after him.

From that day on things were the same. Endless nights feeding, hiding from the sun during the day, and Sasuke still hating Itachi. It wasn't until a four years later when they met up with an organization known as the Akatsuki.

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

Sasuke glared harshly at the red-haired boy before him. The moment he had been accepted into the Akatsuki he had found himself face-to-face with a boy his own age. The boy looked weird and had an evil aura. He already didn't like him.

"I don't like you." He mumbled.

The boy merely blinked in reply.

Who was this kid? He was definitely a vampire but was he mute or something? After saying something like that, even his brother would say something. _'Strange punk.'_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke growled at the silence then glared even harder. "Say something!"

The boy smirked evilly. "Hi."

Sasuke stepped back in surprise. That was probably the last thing he was expecting out of his mouth. Well actually the last thing he was expecting was more like: can dogs talk? Sasuke shook his head, he was being ridiculous.

Sasuke stepped forward then smirked. "Alright punk, who are you?"

"Gaara." Was the only reply he got out of the boy.

"Gaara huh? Well Gaara, I'm Sasuke and from this day on we're rivals." Sasuke held out his hand.

Gaara glanced at it for a moment before he reached out and shook it.

"Rivals. I like the sound of that." Gaara said, smirking.

Sasuke wasn't one to make enemies so quickly, well at least he wasn't like that four years ago. After living with only Itachi had changed him. Now he wasn't exactly friendly and was a bit more temperametal. _'I guess Itachi did something right...if that was a good thing.'_ Sasuke smirked and tightened his grip making Gaara smirk and tighten his grip as well. Both flinched and chuckled evilly. They were going to be an interesting pair for sure.

**

* * *

**

Itachi stared blankly at the six men before him. All were vampires but only one or two of them actually looked like one. The Akatsuki Leader stood beside him, gazing calmly at his own men.

"Allow me to introduce our finest members. Sasori- one of our older members though his appearance doesn't show it, Deidara- a girlish looking guy, Kisame- our own blue-skinned, fishy member, Zetsu- a flesh-eating vampire with two personalities, Hidan- a tough vampire with a foul tongue, and Kakuzu- the other older member. These are the best we have to offer and all are elite vampires. Surely you'll become one as well." Leader explained.

Itachi didn't even blink. He didn't really care at all. His only goal was to become the best. He'd kill anyone who stood in his way. He didn't have time for anything else. No time for his little brother, no time to make friends, only time to complete his goal. But perhaps these _elite_ vampires could teach him a thing or two. But only maybe.

With that thought in mind Itachi bowed. "It's an honor."

The tension around them faded and Deidara sighed in relief. Kisame smirked, revealing his shark-like fangs. Sasori merely gazed at the expressionless man before him while Hidan glared at him. Kakuzu did nothing at all and Zetsu just turned his gaze on Leader who placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "Make sure to keep your friends close but your enemies closer." He whispered. Leader vanished into thin air leaving the group alone.

Deidara ran a hand through his long blonde hair. "That is one freaky dude, yeah."

Sasori shook his head, "Show some respect Deidara-san. He's not the leader for nothing."

"Still freaky, yeah."

"True, but also admirable."

"If you say so, yeah." Deidara shrugged then looked at Itachi who was looking more bored then anything.

Deidara smirked, "So you're the only living Uchiha huh? Cool, yeah."

Itachi didn't even bother to correct him. Sasuke was still alive too but he was too weak to mention. He wasn't going to admit to having such a weak sibling.

Itachi turned to leave when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "We're always welcoming new members but be warned. If you or anyone else gives away our secret, you will die a very painful death." Sasori warned.

Itachi shrugged off his hand then walked away. "Hn."

Deidara shook his head, "Great not another one, yeah."

The others didn't bother to comment. They all just looked at each other before walking away. Only Kisame stayed to stare after him. _'That guy...' _He smirked then chuckled before walking off. Two years later Itachi was given the title, Assistant Chief. How he got that title so quickly was still a mystery but now they all knew to fear him. He was too powerful to challenge. Only the elite vampires were brave enough to talk to him. Everyone else was too cowardly to try. But Itachi's chance to prove himself to every vampire around the world, faded like a ripple in water. The vampire hunters have returned and are searching for them.

Leader forces them all to leave. He has picked out a village to live but only Itachi knows which one. He's not happy about it but for the time being, they don't have a choice. So they all head for their new home, leaving their usual lives behind. What awaits them next is just another mystery in this thing called life.

**Well that was kind of different for me to write. If anyone has read my other stories they'd know that when I made someone talk, it's more like a run-on sentence. I never spaced down to make someone talk. This is so weird!!! But if you guys liked it, I'll keep going. Let me know if you like this kind of typing. I can always go back to what I'm used too. Review if you want too! I won't stop you!!!**


	3. Chapter 1, Moving Night

**(A/N: Ok here's how vampire age works. Let's use Sasuke as an example. He's 16 right now so divide that by 2 and get 8. Now put zeros on the end. Now he's 800 years old. Don't ask how that works but I just didn't want him as old as other vampires stories make him. I mean really, 1600 years old? Geez... So yeah, that means that Itachi is six years older then Sasuke so he's 1100 years old. Big number but we'll go with it.)**

**Vampirism**

_**Chapter One**_

_Moving Night_

**KONOHA**

Sakura groaned as she fell onto her bed. It was about three in the morning and she was tired! She spent all night running around, taking orders, yelling at stupid perverts who couldn't keep their hands to themselves, yadda yadda yadda. It was always the same thing, over and over again. It was very boring. But she liked working the night shift. The only problem was seeing her friends.

Her friends liked to visit her during the day, when she's sleeping. Whenever she wanted to visit them, it was during the night, when they're sleeping. Nothing ever worked! But she wasn't about to change her job now. She was so used to being nocturnal that nothing could make her stop now. Besides, working at a bar wasn't that bad. Her boss was cool enough so everything worked out...minus the friend problem. (A/N: Normally she would've been a nurse at some hospital but this isn't like the normal Naruto with ninjas and stuff so she really can't be a nurse. Well not in my story anyways.)

She had just gotten her job this year. Exactly one week after she turned 16. Normally they wouldn't give a girl her age a job like that but since she was the Hokage's apprentice, she got special treatment. Not only that, but she knew the boss well. They were neighbors! Kakashi was his name and even though he was always late, he was still pretty cool. Besides, his late problem was a good thing. That meant she could be late also.

Her best friend and co-worker, was a pretty blonde girl named Ino. She was a huge flirt and actually enjoyed being sexually harassed by the customers. Sakura hated that. But it was Ino's own choice but that was what kept her from getting a boyfriend. Ino could get any guy she wanted but she would just dump them after a bit. Normally guys wouldn't go for that but for some reason, she still kept getting the guys.

Sakura wouldn't have any problem getting guys either. She was pretty and with her unusual hair color, she had no problem standing out among most women. Her pink hair hung down to the middle of her back and was always straight if she didn't curl it every now and then. The work uniform she had to wear was pretty skimpy but it brought in the customers. It was basically a black bra-shaped top with a black leather jacket over it. The bottom half was a black mini-skirt that was at least three inches above the knees. All in all, it was very revealing.

But it was that outfit that made that bar so popular. If the workers wore boring sweat pants and sweaters, the bar would be bascially empty. There were plenty of other bars in Konoha but most didn't have outfits like these. Kakashi was very proud to say he designed them himself. Sakura had hit him hard the first time he showed her the uniform.

But now she was used to it. She didn't mind wearing it but the whistles and annoying cat calls, she could do without. Kakashi would just shrug everytime she complained about it. He'd say that it was just an attatchment that came along with the outfit. Sakura hit him for that one too. Ino was perfectly happy with the outfit (go figure!). She was happy to wear something even more revealing then her every day clothes. How Sakura became friends with her was a mystery.

Still, Sakura's life was nearly perfect. She lived alone at the edge of town in a two-story house. How many 16-year-old girls could say they lived alone in a place like that? Well she could and she did. Her job brought in a lot more money then she needed so she had plenty of money. Along with money she had looks, brains, friends...mostly everything but a boyfriend.

She didn't complain about that though. Who needed a man anyways? She didn't. She lived without one her whole life so why start now? The only man she really cared for was her boss and best friend, Naruto. Other then them, guys were just a bother. Sure she had other male friends but not any she saw a lot. Naruto actually tries to stay up later just to see her off to work. Which really isn't that later since she goes to work at ten but oh well. It was the thought that counts.

But even when she had everything, she still felt she was missing something. She didn't know anything about the huge changes in store for her. But how could she? She's not some weirdo psychic person who can see into the future. But if she could, she'd realize the huge mistake she made when she first agreed to the night shift...

**

* * *

**

It was very late at night when the group of vampires appeared at the gates of Konoha. They knew what to do. Find an abandoned shelter then tell someone about it. Easy. Leader had ordered them all to keep very quiet and not make any noise. He didn't want anyone waking up to find them. Leader raised his hand then muttered, "Go." They all raced off in different directions, leaving the gate entrance empty.

Itachi ran fast through the town. Beside him was Kisame. Over the few years he had been with the Akatsuki, Kisame had become the closest thing to a friend. He still didn't like him but it was good to have some back up.

Kisame stopped making Itachi freeze as well. "There." Itachi looked and saw an old church. It was way too small to hold them all so he just shook his head.

"Too small. Keep searching." He raced off once again leaving Kisame to take a different route.

Sasuke was running with Gaara and Sai, his only friends within the Akatsuki. Sai was an ass but Gaara was pretty cool once you got to know him. How they all to be friends is unknown but they worked well together for the most part.

"Here?" Sai stopped and pointed to an old building that could've once been a factory.

"No way. I'm not sleeping on the floor." Sasuke bit out.

Sai shrugged. "It's big though."

"I guess."

"And we could just steal beds."

"But-"

"Shut up you two! Listen!" Gaara hissed, interrupting them.

A low whistle was heard the distance. It was like a dog whistle only softer. There was no way a human could hear it. It was the call used by the Leader. Only he could call them all.

"Someone found a place. Let's go." Gaara quickly disappeared leaving Sai and Sasuke to glare at each other before disappearing also.

They all appeared outside an old apartment building. It was falling apart and looked very unstable. Everyone was outside, gazing up at their new home. Deidara and Sasori stood closer to it and smirked proudly at Leader who nodded at them.

"Good work you two. This will be our new home. Find a room and we'll go from there." Leader ordered.

The group ran inside to find the best room but of course Itachi and Leader would get the best no matter what. Normally they'd all get separate rooms but in a place like this where they have to stay hidden, they had to share rooms. So Sasuke shared with Sai and Gaara, Deidara with Sasori, Kisame with Zetsu, Hidan with Kakuzu, Leader got his own room as did Itachi. No one complained.

Sasuke sat down on his...bed. It didn't look like a bed at all. It looked like piece of wood with springs. Springs shot up out of the mattress looking more uncomfortable by the second.

"This sucks. I have to sleep here?" Sasuke hit the bed making a cloud of dust fly into the air.

"Knock it off. The last thing we need is dust everywhere. Just stop complaining and be glad we found a place at all." Gaara said.

Sasuke looked at the window and saw Sai touching the windowpane. "We'll need curtains or better yet, wood to block the sun." He said softly, running his hand along it.

Gaara sighed then stood up. "I'm going out."

"Out? To do what? The sun will be up soon." Sasuke pointed out.

Gaara turned and smirked at him, his fangs sticking out over his lips. "I'm going out for a bite."

Sasuke smirked then nodded. Gaara vanished leaving the two...opposites together. Sasuke glanced at Sai who met his gaze for moment before they both turned away in disgust. They would never learn to get along.

**

* * *

**

Gaara ran through the town, using the shadows to hide himself. He was searching for his next victim. Usually only three vampires went out and found three humans to feed from. Once they were finished they'd bring the body back to the hide out for the others to get their fill. Tonight would be no different. Gaara would hunt not only for himself, but for the others too.

Gaara froze when he spotted two girls exit a nearby bar. One had short brown hair and the other had long black hair. He could've taken them both if he had too but a voice came out of the bar, calling the black haired girl back inside. Gaara took his chance and raced forward. He grabbed the brown haired girl around the waist and pulled her into an alley.

"H-hey! What's your deal?" The girl pushed on his arms, trying to get away.

Gaara turned her around and pushed her up against a wall. The girl met his gaze, suddenly very afraid. She had no idea what was going on or what he planned to do. The worst she could think of would be rape and murder.

"Y-you better stay a-away! I'm warning y-you!" She stuttered, shivering badly.

Gaara didn't say a word. He just reached out and placed his finger on her forehead. The girl's eyes widened before they became blank. Just black eyes that couldn't blink. The girl was out cold which was for the best. He couldn't have her fighting him while he tried to feed. What good would that do? Besides, vampires weren't given that power for nothing.

Gaara moved one hand to grip her arm while the other went up to stroke her neck. Something in Gaara snapped and his fangs grew. Whenever blood was near or when a vampire was about to feed, their insticts would kick in. Fangs would grow, blood lust would sky rocket, and the prey would always pay the price.

Gaara bent his head down and pressed his lips to her neck. He could feel the pulse beneath his lips. It nearly through him over the edge of control. He fought for it and bared his fangs. He closed his eyes then sunk his fangs deep within her throat. Although the girl was out cold, she still gasped. Gaara ignored her and the rest of the world, completely. All he focused on was warm, sweet yet bitter, tasting liquid in his mouth.

Gaara lost himself in the feeling. There was nothing better then fresh blood. Young, fresh blod was the best but even better was if the prey was of the opposite sex. For some reason it just tasted better. Gaara and the other two hardly ever fed from men. It didn't look right and it was pointless. Besides, they could easily seduce young girls with their looks. It would be very weird if they could seduce guys.

Gaara ran his tongue along her neck between his fangs, catching any blood threatening to roll down the girl's neck. Blood continued to flow freely into his awaiting mouth, making him slowly lose his blood lust. He retracked his fangs and pulled away from her neck. He licked the blood off his lips then bent back down and licked the blood away from her wounds.

He lifted his head then looked around. There was no one anywhere but he couldn't take any chances. He grabbed the girl and jumped onto the roof of a nearby building. He quickly tightened his grip on the girl before he raced off toward the base. They usually didn't kill their prey but that was only when they all hunted for themselves. They would kill but only every once in awhile so it didn't seem odd. Numerous killings in a row would set a bad image for them. They couldn't risk it.

For the time being, Gaara didn't care. He'd worry about it later. He wanted to get used to his new home so tomorrow night he'd go out with Sasuke and Sai to explore the city. Maybe find some willing blood donors. There were humans out there that willingly arched their necks to vampires. Most were just huge vampire fans but others...well they'd rather give themselves up then have others die for no reason.

These donors were rare and on high demand. Leader really needed one but only one would only feed half of them. If they did find one and get it to feed them, they'd only get to feed one night then have to wait a week before their blood came back. A vampire could go weeks without human blood but it was hard. Especially when they were living in a human town. Not good, definitely not good.

_'I'll find one for sure. But not now, I have to get this back to Leader. I just hope I won't get yelled at for taking too much blood. Oh well, he can yell at me. It was worth it.' _Gaara thought, running his tongue over his fangs. He smirked then jumped from rooftop to rooftop before jumping down to the ground before the apartment. He didn't like the place either but he didn't complain. So long as he was living, he was satisfied.

He threw the girl over his shoulder then entered the building. All was quiet except for the small pounding of someone putting wood over their window. Sun would easily kill a vampire so they weren't taking any chances. Gaara took the girl to Leader's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A low voice called from the other side of the door. Gaara pushed the door open then stepped inside.

The room was dark but vampires could see in the dark so he could see everything clearly. Already Leader had been out stealing. He had a new bed, desk, chair, and bookshelf. It looked like an office only with a bed in the corner. Itachi would probably have something close to the same thing for his room.

Leader was sitting in his chair, looking through some files when Gaara entered. "Ah Gaara, what do you have there?"

"Food." Was his only reply before he tossed the girl to him.

Leader caught the girl easily and quickly arched her neck. He gazed down at Gaara's puncture wounds. His gaze narrowed before he sighed and stared ahead at Gaara. "Gaara, try to control yourself."

Gaara looked away. "Sorry."

"We can't have you losing control. You could blow everything. We can't let our secret out. Don't do anything stupid or I'll send Itachi to watch over you while you feed. I know you wouldn't like that."

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "No sir."

Leader nodded. "I didn't think so. Now leave me be."

Gaara left the room without looking back. It wasn't that he hated Leader or anything, it was just he didn't like being told what he could and couldn't do. That really bugged him. He tried to not let it affect him but his fists clenched anyways. _'Damn...'_ He shook his head then headed toward his room, hoping to get a decent day's sleep. He wasn't so sure he could now that he was angry but he'd try.

He wouldn't let Sasuke or Sai see him like that. They only know him as an emotionless guy like Itachi. He would like to keep them thinking that for a long time. He sighed then stopped outside his room before going inside and falling on his bed without a word to the other two. They merely glanced at each other before they went back to work on the window.

**(A/N: Ok that's it for chapter one. Hope you liked it! Next chapter is, First Taste. It'll be the first meeting between Sakura and a certain vampire. I'll update as soon as I can. Review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!!!)**


	4. Chapter 2, First Taste

**(A/N: Disclaimer-- I do not own Naruto though I do own their personalities in this story.)**

**Vampirism**

_**Chapter Two**_

_First Taste_

**THE NEXT DAY**

Sakura woke up around noon to pounding on her door. She groaned and tried to shut out the noise. The pounding grew louder and faster making it harder to sleep. "Sakura-chan!!!!" A familiar voice shouted.

Sakura growled then sat up and glared at the window. _'Damn that Naruto...'_ She sighed then jumped out of bed and walked to the door. She flung it open and glared at the cheerful, whiskered, blonde, boy before her.

"Naruto! What the hell is your problem?! You know I work the night shifts!" She snapped.

Naruto cowered fearfully then smiled, "But Sakura-chan!!! Ino's awake and told me to come get you. Everyone is getting together. Don't you wanna come?"

"No! I want to sleep."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on!"

"Naruto..."

"...Yes?"

Sakura smiled sweetly, "SHUT UP!!!"

Naruto jumped back at her outburst then watched as she slammed the door in his face. "Sakura-chan!!" He whined.

Sakura sighed then opened the door a crack. "Let me get ready."

"Yes! Thank you!" Naruto cheered.

Sakura giggled then hurried back to her room to change. Last night had been really weird. She could've sworn she heard some sort of whistle. It was so high pitched it hurt. But it was so quick she thought it had been her imagination. She was, after all, very tired. It was still weird. Who would be out at night blowing whistles? Either some very weird person or no one at all, she had just imagined it.

Either way she didn't get to sleep till an hour later. She was hoping to hear it again. She had forgotten about it by morning but she had lost an hour of sleep because of it. That pissed her off. Not only that, but Naruto had to wake her up early as well. How was she supposed to work the night shift if she slept at night? That wasn't possible.

She quickly changed then ran back downstairs and out the door. Naruto was there, still waiting for her. He smiled when she ran out.

"I'm glad you're coming Sakura-chan. Ino threatened to beat me up if I didn't come back with you." He said.

Sakura smirked, "Don't worry. If anyone is beating anyone up it'll be me beating her up for having you wake me up. I am not ok with that."

Naruto nodded, "Right. Ready?"

"Ready."

"Yeah! To the ramen shop!"

Sakura gasped. "Wait what? I thought we were meeting everyone?"

Naruto nodded. "We are but Ino said to just go somewhere she can find us."

Sakura laughed, "Good thinking Naruto."

Naruto grinned at the compliment then grabbed her hand and ran off toward the shop. They had been friends since they were kids. Naruto was her best boy-for-a-friend. He already had Hinata and besides that Sakura couldn't ever think of him that way. That would be way too weird! He was like a kid brother! An annoying kid brother.

Still they had lots of fun together and were rarely apart. Well that was until she turned 16. After she got her night job they had to stop hanging out. That worked out better for Hinata because now he could hang out with her more. But Sakura was lonely without him around. Sure he was a pain in the ass every now and then, but he was fun to have around. She still had Ino though, so she wasn't entirely lonely. She couldn't ever picture a life without them. She needed them. They were like a family to her. Kakashi too. But she tried not to hang out with her boss if she could help it.

"Ha! Yes! Ramen!" Naruto dove through the entrance of the shop and jumped onto a stool.

The worker smirked at him then dipped his head politely. "Hey ya Naruto. The usual?"

"Yes sir!" Naruto licked his lips hungrily.

Sakura sighed and sat down beside him. "Naruto, I'm embarrassed to know you."

"What about you miss?" The worker asked.

"Uh I'm fine." Sakura smiled weakly.

"But Sakura-chan! You have to eat!" Naruto said.

"I'm not hungry Naruto, I'll eat later." She promised.

Naruto sighed, "Fine then. Lay it on me man!!!"

Sakura giggled and watched as he dove into his bowl of ramen. Some things never change. Even after all the years she's known him he's always been head-over-heels for ramen. But that was what made Naruto, Naruto. If he didn't like ramen that would just be strange. The world was more likely to explode then Naruto losing his taste for ramen. _'Don't you dare change Naruto. If you do I'll have to hurt you.'_ She smirked at the thought then rested her head on her arms and took a quick nap.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke hissed as a small streak of sunlight came into the room between the pieces of wood. It hit him square in the face making him growl and sit up. He stormed over to the window and grabbed another piece of wood. He put it over the crack and used his nails to drill small holes into the wood. He picked up a few nails off the ground and stuck them through the wood. The wood held its place making Sasuke grunt in satisfaction.

He went back to his bed then laid on it. He hated the sun. When he was younger his brother had showen him exactly what would happen if he stayed in the sunlight for too long. Itachi had captured a weak vampire who was on the edge of turning crazy. He tied the poor guy up to a tree and then hid himself and Sasuke in the bushes to watch him burn in the sunlight.

It was horrible but Sasuke would never forget it. Sasuke would rather die by a stake through the heart then by sunlight. Sai was different. He believed that dieing by sunlight was a blessing. Having your heart pierced just didn't sound all that appealing to him. That was the major agruement between the two. Death. Gaara never talked about death. He had seen plenty and didn't really care how he died. For some reason though, Sasuke and Sai both loved to argue about it.

The life of a vampire was tough. Their lives were on the line every day. There wasn't a safe place in the world for them. All they could do is hide and hope the hunters wouldn't find them. Sure they could fight off a small group of them but according to Leader there was group of nearly a hundred. That was way more then they could take on. That was what they were hiding from. But could they hide forever? Most weren't so sure.

Leader had talked with Itachi on the subject. Itachi had brought out the idea of making more vampires. But it wasn't that easy. Only certain humans could be turned into a vampire and a human like that was almost as rare as a donor. It was like one in every 50 humans. Itachi had accidently turned a human once when he was younger so he knew what their blood tasted like. Leader did too but no one else. If they were going to find someone, only those two could do it.

But they didn't have time for that. To go through 50 humans just to find one? No they definitely did not have time for that. They had to stay hidden and hope for the best. A miracle if anything. But vampires were considered evil and miracles didn't happen to evil creatures. They'd have to hope for something else. But running wasn't Itachi's way. Nor most vampires'. But that was all they could do. Hide, run, play hide and seek with their enemies. Just until they all died out.

Vampires lived so much longer that they could easily out live them, but only if they'd stop getting more members. That was the only flaw. If they would just stop getting more members they'd have no problem out living them and killing the few left alive. Leader didn't have the patience for that and so it wasn't an option. They didn't have many but somehow they would live. If they couldn't, they'd take many lives with theirs. That was the only solution. Kill or be killed. The law of a vampire. Don't hesitate, don't back down, just go for it. If you wait even a second you will die. That was what they were taught when they were very young.

All still remembered it and most would never forget. But could laws save them? Probably not. No one could save them and who would want too? They were evil right? Well they didn't think so. They all thought hunters were evil. Killing without reason. At least vampires were killing to feed. But that wasn't a good enough reason for hunters and in the end, many vampires would die. They couldn't be saved. So now they all awaited the death they knew was coming. There was nothing more they could do. Not now...not ever...

The future held no promise so they had to live life day by day. Hard as it was they never thought about tomorrow. There was too big of a chance they'd die that day. Why think about tomorrow when it might never come? That thought was all that kept them from thinking on. Weaker vampires thought about next day or the day after that. Like a human. Itachi detested them. He hated weak beings and wanted them all dead. The only weak being he showed mercy on was his own brother. He kept Sasuke alive when he could've let him die. Maybe he wasn't as cruel as everyone made him out to be (Yeah right!).

No matter what, a vampire would always be a vampire. A creature of the night that feeds on the blood of humans. A story told by parents to scare children. What would most do if they knew they were real? Would that bring chaos to the world or worse...the end? With a huge secret like that out the vampires would be better off taking their own lives. Dieing at the hands of a hunter had no honor in it at all. Not unless they take a life for a life. Hunters will be the end for them all and they all know it...

**

* * *

**

**TEN HOURS LATER**

Sakura walked along beside Ino toward their work. The bar had just opened and normally they were supposed to get to work a half in hour before it opened. But since their boss always got there late, they did too. It was 10 at night and the bar would be pretty much empty. The hot hour was around midnight. For some reason more people came out around that time.

Sakura took no notice in it and just planned on working her usual five hours. Nothing new or interesting, just boring waitress work. Ino was practically skipping as she walked. She absolutely loved her job. Sakura had got her in thanks to her relationship with her boss. Kakashi was more then happy enough to let Sakura's friend work there. He was glad he made that decision. Ino brought in a _lot_ of customers!

Together they were a good team. Ino was the flirt and Sakura was the brains. She kept Ino in line and Ino taught Sakura to give a little extra to the customers. Just enough to make them come again tomorrow. Of course when Ino gave a little extra that usually meant kissing them or some kind of lap dance. Sakura was definitely not doing something like that. There was no way.

Sakura pushed open the door and followed Ino inside the bar. Loud music greeted them at the door as well as a few drunken guys. Sakura glanced around and saw only about ten guys there. A few were dancing with a couple girls on the dance floor but most were sitting around tables drinking. The bar was basically a huge oval shape but the middle was just a huge dance floor. There was a stage near the edge of it when they brought bands in to play. There normally there was just a dj spinning records or something up there.

Around the oval were tables and chairs. Sakura had the left side and Ino the right. They had to tend to every table on their own side. Ino's was usually more crowded. On the other side of the dance floor was the bar. It was pretty big and always full of people. The bartender was a man known as Ebisu. A pretty perverted guy who had his...interesting moments.

He took care of the bar alone which left only one more person...the boss. Behind the bar was a staircase. It led up to a loft above the bar. There was a large glass window that overlooked the entire bar. Kakashi usually stayed up there and kept a close eye on his bar. Or at least that's what he tells everyone. Actually he's always reading his perverted books. Not that anyone knows about that.

Sakura grabbed Ino and dragged her away from the drunk guys. She led her through the dancefloor and behind the bar. They went up the stairs and dropped off their stuff. Like always, Kakashi wasn't there. It wasn't any surprise and it always gave them time to dig through his stuff. But not tonight. Neither of them had any interest in his stuff anyways.

Ino pulled off her leather jacket leaving her in just her mini skirt and bra-like top. Sakura kept her's on but pulled her hair up into a bun. They smirked at each other quickly before they ran back downstairs. Kakashi paid them both well but it was the tips that encouraged them to keep working. Even if it was really boring, the tips were awesome. Even Sakura had to pull a few tricks here and there just to get better tips. She'd do it too, but only for the money. Ino would not only take money, but phone numbers as well.

"Catch'cha later." Ino winked at Sakura before she grabbed her tray and notebook then walked off to her side. Sakura smirked after her then grabbed her stuff as well.

The night began slow and boring. The usual three guys or four drunk guys were there everynight. They came there right at ten, got drunk, then stayed there until the bar closed. Sakura hated them. But luckily they stayed at the bar so it was Ebisu's problem. But Sakura had her hands full when a large group of guys entered the bar. She had seen them around in town before but it was the first time they had been there.

Nearly all of them came to Sakura's section making her groan. _'I don't need this tonight!'_

She put on a smile then walked over to the nearest table and leaned on it. "What can I get you boys?"

"How bout you sweetie." One boy licked his lips and winked at her.

Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes and forced a giggle. "Such a charmer. How bout beer?"

"Yeah! One for everybody." One guy called out.

Sakura counted all the guys then groaned. There was at least 20 guys in on her side. _'Dammit! My arms are gonna hurt so bad after this!' _She nodded then hurried back to the bar.

"What'll it be Sakura?" Ebisu asked as he washed out a beer glass.

"20 beers. Make it snappy." She replied, sitting on a stool.

Ebisu whistled then nodded. "I'll get right on that."

Sakura messed with her bangs for a bit before glancing over her shoulder at her side. The guys weren't that old. Maybe early 20's or something. But they were crude. A few caught her eye and grabbed their crotches. Sakura rolled her eyes and turned back to face the bar. _'I hate my life...'_

"Here you are, 20 beers." Ebisu placed three trays on the bar making her groan. He chuckled then turned to talk to a customer.

Sakura carefully picked up one of the trays then carried it back to her section. She quickly handed out the beers then went back for the next tray, then the next. After they were all passed out, she sat down at one of the tables with only two guys and talked with them. She did it to get a better tip, not for anything else. Besides, they weren't as bad as the others. They actually gave a normal conversation. That is, until a few others joined in.

Sakura inwardly frowned as they sat down and tried to flirt with her. She wasn't in the mood to deal with any of their immature attitudes. She looked over at Ino who was standing on top of a table, dancing around a bit. She always looked like she was having fun and she tried to get Sakura to do stuff like that with her all the time. Sakura refused. There was no way she was getting on any table.

"Hey baby, you want a sip?" One of the new guys asked, offering her his beer.

Sakura glanced at it, already knowing he spiked it. She smirked, "Sure."

She grabbed it then took a sip before handing it back to him. A few guys snickered but they didn't know her at all. Sakura could hold her beer well. She wasn't one to get drunk easily.

"How bout a dance sweetheart?" A guy with dark blonde hair asked.

Sakura looked him over quickly. He was about 20, kind of cute, but he was slightly drunk which was a major turn-off. Either way she decided to mess with his head a bit. Maybe even flirt with the guy.

She smiled at him then bit her lip. "I can't dance very well."

"I'll teach ya." The guy winked nearly making her gag. _'What was with these guys?' _She wondered.

"But I couldn't ask you to do something like that. You'd be much better off dancing with someone more experienced." Sakura explained.

The guy chuckled. "Nah I like you doll face, come on! One quickie?"

That made her mad. _'What the hell is this guy talking about now? Quickie? God! Why are men such perverts?!'_ She wanted to slap her own forehead at his crude comment but decided against it.

"I'll pass." She muttered, standing up. "Anyone want a refill?" She asked them all.

A few lifted their beers but most had disappeared onto the dance floor. Sakura was happy about that. She quickly grabbed the empty beers then went back to the bar. She planned on staying there for awhile. She'd gladly take a drunken guy over a perverted one. She was sick of dealing with both kinds of guys but that's what she gets for working at a bar.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke walked around outside with Sai and Gaara at his side. They all had gone out right when the sun went down. It was so boring inside so they were going to make a hobby of coming outside everynight. Not that they weren't going to anyways but still. There were a few people outside which was kind of odd since it was nearly two in morning. Shouldn't they all be asleep?

The trio paid them no mind. They had eaten their fill for the week so they'd wait until next week before worrying about them. If the humans ignored them, then they'd ignore them right back. Simple right? Well except for the fact that they're all pretty good looking. They would have a problem if teenage girls decide to stay up all night. But until then, they were set.

Sai stopped walking and gazed up at a brightly lit building. There was loud music and colorful lights coming out through the windows. It was interesting to look at.

"A bar." Gaara muttered, looking at it also.

"Hm...so that's where all the humans are at night." Sai shook his head then started walking again. Gaara followed him but Sasuke stayed put and watched the door. He had just gotten a feeling. A part him kept telling him to stay put. _'Why?'_ He wondered.

Suddenly the door opened and one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, stepped outside. She was gorgeous! Oddly colored pink hair and jade colored eyes. Who was this beauty? He was dieing to find out. But he couldn't allow his curiosity to get the best of him. He was still a vampire after all, and she was human. A very attractive human, but a human none the less.

He decided, not to talk to her, but to follow her instead. He might never see her again so why not make it last? He'd be a stalker for one night if it meant getting to stare at her for a bit longer. But after following her for a bit he realized just how close she was to their hideout. Maybe a block away. It couldn't be anymore then that. He smirked, liking that little fact.

But as she neared a tall white house one of her heels snagged on a rock causing her to fall forward. Normally Sasuke would've ran out and caught her but he couldn't. She'd think he was some kind of freak for following her. So he watched as she fell onto the ground, scrapping her hand in the process. The smell of blood washed over Sasuke instantly. His fangs grew on their own making him step back fearfully. He didn't want to hurt her.

But the smell of blood was too strong. He had to taste it, just one taste. He walked closer, trying to be loud. The girl turned to look at him, her eyes widening slightly.

"W-who are you?" She asked, her voice shaky.

Sasuke didn't reply. He just knelt down beside her and gently took her wrist.

"You fell huh? Does it hurt?" He asked, gazing at it. A few cuts bled freely but it wasn't that bad.

"A little, why?" She asked, not trying to pull her hand back.

A drop of blood fell to the ground causing Sasuke to stare down at it. _'Damn! I can't fight it any longer!' _He growled and grabbed his head with his other hand.

"Hey? You alright?" She asked, worriedly.

Sasuke looked back at her then lowered his head, "I'm sorry."

Before she could do or say anything he bent down and pressed his lips to her wound.

"W-what are you-ah!" She cried out as two sharp objects poked into her hand.

She closed her eyes tightly, trying not to think about the slight pain. It wasn't that bad but it still hurt. This man was weird. _'Why is he sucking on my cut? What is he, some kind of freak?'_ She wondered. She tried pulling her hand away but that only hurt more. She felt something soft brush her hand sending a shiver down her spine. _'He just licked my hand! What the hell is his problem?'_

Sasuke licked her wound clean, loving the taste of her blood. It was so...pure! He had tasted all different kinds of blood before but nothing like this. It had a strange flavor. Like some kind of dark or spicy taste. He loved it!!! He didn't care that it was strange tasting, he just wanted more. But he wouldn't take any more. He was already risking his secret. He couldn't blow it or Itachi would have his head.

He pulled his fangs free then waited until they turned back to normal before he lifted his head and met her gaze. The girl was scared! She looked terrified! He released her hand and watched as she jumped to her feet and away from him.

"W-what are you?! Are you some kind of sicko?" She demanded.

He sighed then stood up as well. "No. Does it hurt?"

The girl blinked then looked down at her cut. It was barely noticable. There was no pain, no blood. It was like it had healed! "How...?"

"Don't ask. Just sleep."

"Sleep? But I..." She trailed off, her eyes suddenly very heavy. She fell forward into his awaiting arms. Sasuke stared down at her for a moment before he carried her inside her house.

He didn't want to but he had too. He used his powers to force her asleep. Vampires have the power to make a human do just about anything. Sasuke had to put her asleep. He couldn't risk her finding out the truth. He had nearly blown it but he just hoped that she wouldn't figure anything out. If she did, she'd have to be killed. He laid her on her bed then stepped back. He stared down at her for a minute or two before he sighed then vanished.

He reappeared outside the apartment, Sai and Gaara were there waiting for him.

"Where were you?" Sai asked.

Sasuke grunted. "Why should I tell you?"

"You didn't do anything...risky did you?" Sai questioned.

Again Sasuke grunted. "I never do. Now leave me be. The sun will be up soon and I'm tired. Time to sleep." He walked past them inside.

Gaara knew he was hiding something but he wasn't going to tell him now. He'd get him to tell him later.

"I wonder what's up with him." Sai muttered. Gaara shrugged then disappeared leaving Sai to shake his head at his silent friend. _'Great I'm friends with a jerk and with an overly quiet guy. Just my luck.'_ He sighed then disappeared as well, hoping to get Sasuke to talk tomorrow.

**(A/N: Wow! That was a long chapter! I just couldn't stop. That's the last chapter till this weekend. Sorry I don't have the internet at my dad's house so I can't update until I'm back on this computer. So have some patience until then. Thanks to the two reviewers who have made an effort to let me know what they thought. You guys are so awesome!!! Review and let me know what you thought about it. Hope you liked it! I know I enjoyed writing it. Until next time, see ya!!!)**


	5. Chapter 3, The Kidnapping

**(A/N: Omg!!! I'm so sorry everyone! Stupid Fanfiction wouldn't let me update at all until just now and it's like midnight where I am. I'm so sorry for the wait. But blame the dumb website, it wouldn't work. Anyways here's the next chapter. Again sorry for the wait!!!)**

**Vampirism**

_**Chapter Three**_

_The Kidnapping_

**THE NEXT EVENING (Around Five)**

Sakura woke up slowly, not really sure if wanted to continue sleeping or not. Her eyes opened easily but her body had trouble waking up. It was like her whole body had fallen asleep on her without her knowing. She didn't like that feeling. But it wasn't her body, eyes, or any other part of her body that bugged her. No it was something much more serious. How the hell did she get in bed?

She couldn't remember much. She remembered leaving work...pain, not sure how that happened,...a strange guy..."Ah! He licked me!" Her memory finally caught up with her. She gazed down at her hand and saw that the cut was merely a line on her palm. How was it possible? Did he really bite her hand? Lick away her blood? Why? What kind of person did that?

She only knew of one creature that drank blood. Vampires. She had read about them before but they were only stories, make belief characters. Vampires weren't real...were they? She used to be able to answer that easily, no. But after seeing that guy suck her own blood, she wasn't so sure anymore. She used her other hand to trace the line. _'No pain...' _Somehow he had taken away the pain. Even better was that he healed the wound as well. Could vampires do that? The ones she read about only fed and killed. Which means he wasn't a vampire. Then again he didn't drink from her neck but from her hand. Vampires didn't do that did they?

She clenched her fist then punched the bed. _'Why am I letting this get to me? Vampires are not real! That guy was just some kind of freak who happens to like blood. As freaky as that is, it has to be the truth.'_ She nodded, trusting her own thoughts more and more by the second. She sighed then gazed up at her ceiling for a moment before jumping out of bed.

She still didn't know how she got to bed but she didn't care. She changed out of her uniform then went to wash it for tonight. Tonight she'd make Naruto walk her home that way no more freaky people could get their hands on her or her blood. But then again Naruto wasn't much of a bodyguard. More like a plush toy. Sakura giggled at the idea of a Naruto doll. _'Cute!'_ She smiled then quickly began washing her clothes.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke stared up at the cracked ceiling, deep in thought. _'I shouldn't have done that. Why did I let my blood lust control me like that? My thirst wasn't even that great. There's something about her blood that threw me over the edge. I'm not sure what but I want to find out. I just hope I can without her finding out I'm a vampire. I'd hate to have to kill her.'_

He sighed then ran a hand through his jet-black hair. He didn't get much sleep. Maybe a few hours but his dreams were always on that pink-haired girl. _'I wonder what her name is. If I really must find out I should spy instead. If I get too close I'll lose it like yesterday. I can't. That would definitely blow my cover. I can't let that happen, not even for her.'_

Gaara was awake as well though his back was to Sasuke. He knew that Sasuke couldn't sleep but what had happened to make him so restless? Was it really something that bad? Or maybe it was something really good? Either way Gaara wanted to find out. _'I won't let him out of my sight tonight. He's not going anywhere without me.' _Gaara closed his eyes, mentally promising to himself that he'd do just that.

**

* * *

**

**FOUR HOURS LATER**

It was around nine now and Sakura was in a hurry. She had to find Naruto, take him to the bar, work a full shift, then have him walk her home. Not only did she have to do all that, but she had to get him away from Hinata. Hinata wasn't one to be overly jealous but she always gave Sakura a strange look whenever Naruto went off alone with her. Like she'd really do anything with someone she saw as her brother! That would be gross...

Still she hoped that Hinata wouldn't put up too much of a fight. Normally she would've asked Ino to walk her home but if that good looking guy came back, Ino would probably jump him. That would not be a good thing...well it might be good for Ino but it would be embarrassing. To have a friend like that...that would definitely be something.

Sakura ran right to Naruto's house and pounded on the door. She heard the televison on inside and right away she knew Hinata was there. If she wasn't, Naruto would be out somewhere, probably at the ramen shop. Actually he _would_ be at the ramen shop, without a doubt. There were footsteps coming toward the door making Sakura step back. Naruto opened the door and came face-to-face with Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" He exclaimed, hugging her.

Sakura coughed then patted his back. "It's nice to see you too Naruto."

"What're you doing here? Did something happen?" He asked.

"Actually yes. Last night when I left work I met up with a really freaky guy-"

"Say no more, I'll go see if Hinata will let me come with you." He hurried back inside leaving Sakura to stare after him, slightly confused.

Inside Sakura could hear Hinata's quiet voice rise up a bit. She knew that she was putting up a fight. But Naruto's heavy footsteps came back to the door making Sakura smirk. _'He won.'_

"I'll come to work with you, ok Sakura-chan?" He said.

Sakura nodded and smiled. "Thanks Naruto." He smiled then grabbed her hand and shut the door. He raced off toward her work, dragging the pink-haired girl behind him.

She was there earlier then usual but that was fine. She didn't mind getting there early but only if Naruto was there with her. If he wasn't then the guys hanging around outside the bar would sit there and beg her to let them inside. She only let her own friends in before the bar opened. Bums were definitely not her friends. Maybe Ino's but not hers.

Sakura pulled Naruto inside and locked the door behind her. The bar was a lot different before it opened. It was dark, quiet, and didn't have that drunken smell to it. No smoke or vomiting guys around either. _'Thank god!'_

"This place is so weird before it opens." Naruto commented as he walked around.

Sakura grunted, "You should see it after it opens. Now that's weird."

"The rest of the gang should come here one night. I'm sure this place is awesome." He said, gazing at the dance floor.

Naruto had been there a few times but never for very long. He didn't know weird unless it stayed until midnight. That was when things really got interesting. He wouldn't understand unless he stayed till then. But he was right on a certain point. The gang had never been there before. They've asked to come but Sakura had been against it. Like she really wanted her friends to see her in a skimy outfit surrounded by perverted guys?

She didn't mind if Naruto saw something like that. He never said anything about it though he did punch one guy for touching her in a very _wrong_ spot. That was totally uncool but Sakura could've handled it herself if he hadn't stepped up. He was always protecting her. Sometimes he acted more like an older brother then a younger one.

"I have to put my things upstairs. Wanna see Kakashi's office?" Sakura asked. Naruto had met Kakashi a few times and had really liked him. He was lazy, calm, cool, and never lost his temper. Kind of the exact opposite of Naruto. And yet he really liked him, strange as that is.

"Sure! I'll bet it's a mess." Naruto raced up the stairs before Sakura could even step on the dance floor. She smirked then ran after him.

She ran up the stairs and found Naruto spinning around in Kakashi's chair. "His room is boring. Where's the mess?"

Sakura sighed. "Kakashi is a lot cleaner then you think Naruto."

He snorted, "I doubt it."

Sakura shook her head then pulled off her shoes and put on her heels. She didn't like that, not after last night, but with Naruto around she felt a little better. She left her hair down this time and added some gold jewelry. Kakashi kept a little dresser full of feminine jewelry just for her and Ino. Every day that were ordered to wear a different color of jewelry. Since it was Thursday she wore gold. Ino would too once she got there.

It was basically a pointless thing but Kakashi was proud of it. _'He was just too lazy to come up with something better. Maybe an all-girls night? Or Below the age of 16? I wish he'd just listen to my ideas for once. They're awesome!'_ Sakura thought.

"So when does he get here?" Naruto asked.

"Usually an hour or two after the bar opens."

"Shouldn't he be here when it opens? That would be the right thing to do." Naruto pointed out.

Sakura smirked then fitted a bracelet on her wrist. "He's always been late Naruto. Even the very first day I started here he was two hours late. Besides, thanks to his late streak, I get to come to work later. Ino does it too."

"And you haven't gotten fired?"

Sakura giggled. "No! Why would Kakashi fire us before we're late? He's always late! He'd have to fire himself first."

"That would be dumb." Naruto spun around in the chair again making her look up.

Suddenly the lights turned on and booming music filled the bar. Naruto fell out of the chair in surprise making Sakura laugh. She was used to the music but for him it was definitely a shock.

"What's wrong Naruto? Did it scare you that much?" She teased.

He huffed then looked away. "I was not scared."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't.

"Was."

"Wasn't."

"Was."

"Wasn't."

"You were too Naruto!"

"I was not!"

"SHUT UP!!!!"

The two arguing teens looked over at the doorway to see Ebisu glaring at them. _'Oh damn, I forgot he's the one that opens the bar. No one is allowed up here but workers.'_ Sakura thought.

"What is with you two? Sakura when you're mad or something you usually pretend like nothing happened. So why are you yelling now?" Ebisu asked.

She snorted, "You don't know the real me. I have to keep from getting mad in front of the customers or I could lose my job."

"True but-"

"Look man, she is naturally loud and angry." Naruto commented, spinning again.

Ebisu looked over at him as if seeing him for the first time.

"What are you doing in here boy? Sakura you know no one is allowed up here." Ebisu said.

"Kakashi knows. It's ok." She lied.

Ebisu sighed then waved it off, "Fine but if you're finished go back downstairs. And stop spinning!"

Naruto stopped spinning and stuck his tonuge out at him (definitely mature for a 16-year-old).

Ebisu growled then stomped back down the stairs. Sakura met Naruto's gaze for a moment before they both burst out laughing. Neither of them said anything but they did go downstairs. Before long the bar opened and the boring job began once again.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke glared at the red-haired guy beside him. He had been trying to shake him all night but Gaara just kept on his trail and wouldn't leave him alone. _'What's his problem? What did I do to deserve a baby sitter?' _

"Would you go away?!" Sasuke snapped.

"...No..."

"And why not?" A vein in Sasuke's forehead began to twitch.

Gaara stepped toward him, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Yesterday you disappeared. When you came back you were acting strange. Care to explain what happened or are you going to run away?"

Sasuke growled, "I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"True but if you don't I won't leave you alone."

"I don't care, stick around but you'll get bored." Sasuke turned then continued walking.

"I'm not you Sasuke. I actually have patience." Gaara muttered, matching his pace.

Sasuke growled but didn't say anything. Sometimes that guy really pushed his buttons a bit too hard. One day he wouldn't take it anymore. Until then he'd have to deal with it.

Sai didn't want to come out that night. He didn't give a reason but he was probably going to work with Sasori. Sasori loved art and Sai was an artist---perfect match! Sasuke used to tease him about it and Sai would get extremely pissed. He claimed to be straight but Sasuke and Gaara both had their doubts. Why would a guy willing chose to hang out with another guy for the love of art? That had gay written all over it.

Sasuke didn't want to lead Gaara to that girl's house so instead he headed back to that bar. He had seen her leave once so who's to say she wasn't in there tonight as well? Maybe she was one of those bar-hopping girls? It was a possiblity. But if that's true then there's no telling which bar she would be at. She could be there or she could be at some other bar. Either way, Sasuke didn't want Gaara to know what was up so he had to keep him thinking.

**

* * *

**

Sakura laughed and grabbed Naruto's hand. "See ya later Kakashi!" She waved then walked out the door with a sleepy Naruto behind her.

It was late but not exactly closing time. It was close to three but not three yet. She didn't get a full night's work in but she didn't mind. Kakashi paid her full price anyways. She just wanted to get out of there and back home without any creepy guys finding her again. But a part of her kind of wanted to see that guy again. Just to ask him why he did that. If she did see him, she'd do just that.

As luck would have it, the moment she stepped outside she sensed a familiar presense. She glanced around and saw two guys walking toward the bar. She instantly recognized the guy from last night.

"Shit!" She cursed.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Naruto followed her gaze and saw two guys walking closer to them.

Suddenly one stopped and stared right at Sakura. He had black hair and black eyes. He was very handsome but he also looked a bit weird. Usually when you see someone walking around town at three in the morning they don't have surprised looks on their faces.

_'It's her! I knew she'd be here!'_ His thoughts were interrupted when Gaara grabbed his arm. Gaara pulled him to the side then glanced from the couple to Sasuke then back at the couple.

"Who is that girl? Why is she staring at you?" He asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen her before." Sasuke lied.

"Liar! I saw that expression when you first noticed her, Why did you look so shocked to see her if you've never met her before?"

"Uh...she's pretty?" Ok, so that was a pretty lame excuse but could you blame him? Gaara could make anyone say stupid things.

Gaara shook his head then jumped back when he saw the pink-haired girl start running. He wouldn't have jumped away if she had been running away from them but no, she was running...right to them! Sasuke even looked confused though he didn't try to run away. Gaara would've but he didn't want to leave Sasuke alone. At least not until he found out what was going on.

"You!" She stopped right before Sasuke, her face inches from his.

"Can I help you?" He said calmly, smirking a bit.

She growled then held up her hand. "Are you insane? Remember last night? Or did you forget after you bit my hand? Maybe it was after that, possibly after you knocked me out and put me in my room? What kind of freak are you?"

Sasuke was very aware of Gaara's glare on his back. _'He's knows! Damn!'_ "Look lady I think you're mistaken. I don't even know you."

Sasuke was angry now. How dare he act like nothing had happened. She growled then raised her hand to slap him. But Sasuke was too quick. He easily grabbed her wrist and stopped her from hitting him. He wasn't actually going to sit there and let her slap him. Well not in front of Gaara anyways.

"Let me go! You better no bite me again! Naruto!" She yelled.

Naruto ran towards her making Gaara tense up. "We've got to go Sasuke." He urged.

"Not yet. Not without her." Sasuke whispered back to him.

"Why?"

"If you help me I'll explain everything." Sasuke promised.

Gaara sighed then ran forward and blocked Naruto's path.

"Ugh! Sakura run!" Naruto called.

Sakura growled then raised her other hand to slap him again. Again he caught it but this time, he wore an evil grin on his face. "You're coming with me."

Sakura gasped and opened her mouth to scream but Sasuke, without really thinking about it, acted quickly and pressed his lips to hers. Sakura was shocked. _'He's kissing me? What the hell?!?!'_ She tried to pull away but it was useless. Before she knew it the stranger had pulled back and was staring intently at her. Sakura's eyes felt heavy again and like before, she couldn't fight the feeling. _'No! I don't want to sleep again! What if he tries something...I can't...not yet...' _Her eyes closed and she fell forward again, her head resting on his chest.

Sasuke released her wrists and wrapped his arms around her waist. He didn't really plan on kissing her but he had to keep her from screaming somehow. Kissing her was just kind of a bonus. Well for him anyways. She was probably too freaked out to really know what was happening. Oh well, at least he got to enjoy it, even if it was only for a second or two.

Gaara jumped back to his side then nodded at him. Sasuke smirked as Naruto ran at them, yelling her name. _'Sakura huh? Pretty name for a pretty girl. Lucky me.' _Sasuke chuckled then jumped onto a nearby roof with Sakura in his arms. Gaara followed after him, quickly using his mind tricks on Naruto.

"Sakura-chan!!!!" Naruto cried, running after them. His eyes got heavy and even though he fought to stay awake, he couldn't do it. He sighed then fell down, asleep on the street. He had one last thought before falling unconcious. _'Sakura-chan...I failed you...' _

**(A/N: Yay! Cliffy! I would update like four chapters right now but I really want feed-back. If I get enough reviews I'll update sooner. I hate having chapters without anyone commenting. Makes me think no one really liked that chapter. But if you don't like it, tell me. I'll try to work on anything I've really messed up on. Anyways, thanks for reading ppl! I love how many hits this story is getting. You guys rock!)**


	6. Chapter 4, The Bite of a Vampire

**(A/N: Finally! Here's the next chapter! Sorry about the cliffy but I had to do it. It was so tempting! Besides, I think this chapter makes up for it. I'll let you all decide that for yourselves.)**

**Vampirism**

_**Chapter Four**_

_The Bite of a Vampire_

**SASUKE AND GAARA**

Sasuke ran quickly toward the warehouse Sai had spotted the other day. He couldn't bring her to the apartment or else someone would find her. He had to talk to her, get her to understand somehow without her knowing that he's a vampire. Gaara wouldn't tell her anything or talk to her if he could help it but Sasuke had to make things clear. It was only right.

Gaara raced beside him, glancing down at the girl in Sasuke's arms every now and then. He didn't know why Sasuke wanted her so badly but he didn't question it. So long as he finally figured everything out, he didn't care. But if Sasuke threatened to tell their secret, Gaara would kill her himself. He couldn't allow some human to know the truth. Even if Sasuke was dumb enough to allow this girl to affect him, he surely wouldn't lose his cool.

"We'll take her inside then I'll tell you everything." Sasuke looked at Gaara for approval.

Gaara nodded. "As long as I hear everything I'm fine with it."

Sasuke nodded then jumped into the warehouse through a window with Gaara right after him. The warehouse was big and empty. Everything was cracked or rusted and looked like it hadn't been used in a long time. _'Smells like fish too. Yuck...'_ Sasuke wrinkled his nose in disgust. He laid the girl on the ground then stepped back. He would wake her up after he was finished talking to Gaara.

Sasuke went over and leaned against the wall beside Gaara to was staring at the girl coldly. _'She said he had bit her but why would Sasuke do something like that? He hardly ever lost his control and when he did, it didn't result in a simple biting. What's really going on here?'_

"Are you going to start talking?"

Sasuke glanced at Gaara who was now looking at him, questioningly.

Sasuke sighed then nodded. "I did say I would didn't I?"

"Yes now what's going on?"

Sasuke told him everything (not there was really that much to tell). He told him about how she fell and how he had lost control. He tried to explain the biting part but not even he could explain it. Why had he lost control? He didn't know. Gaara listened to everything, nodding here and there. But something still bugged him. _'None of this explains why he brought her with us.'_ Gaara had to ask to find out.

"I understand up till now. Why did you bring her with us?"

Sasuke shrugged. "She was demanding the truth wasn't she? I'll wake her up and tell her...stuff."

"You better lie. Itachi will have your head if you don't keep our secret."

Sasuke glanced at him and shrugged again before he walked over to the girl. He knelt down beside her and placed his hand over her eyes. Focusing on her mind he called to her. _'Wake up...wake up...' _She twitched and moaned as if she was waking from a nightmare. Sasuke stepped back and gave her some space. He didn't want her to wake up and see him leaning over her. That would be a very...interesting position.

Sakura groaned then slowly opened her eyes. At first she couldn't see anything because it was so dark but then she noticed the metal ceiling above her head. _'When did my room have a metal ceiling? I thought it was white.'_ She thought about it for a minute before she gasped and sat up. Her gaze quickly rested on the person in trouble.

"Not you again! What's your problem?" She demanded, jumping to her feet.

"Sorry but I had to get you away from your little friend. He would only cause trouble." Sasuke smirked, he was the real person causing the trouble.

Sakura glared at him. "So first you bite me, knock me out somehow, lie to my face, kiss me, knock me out again, then kidnap me? Boy you've got a ton of explaining to do."

Sasuke nodded. "I suppose I do."

Gaara didn't like the sound of that. He stared straight at Sasuke and talked with him through his mind. _'Don't be foolish Sasuke. If you tell her anything-'_

_'Relax, I know what I'm doing.' _Sasuke glanced over his shoulder and smirked at him making Gaara sigh then shake his head.

"Hello! Anyone in there?" Sakura waved her hand in front of Sasuke's face making him look at her.

He grabbed her wrist making her frantic. "No way! Let me go! Everytime you've touched me something bad has happened."

He sighed then released her. "Fine, fine. But you want to know why I did all those things right?"

"Duh!" She wanted to slap her forehead at his stupidness but decided better of it.

He smirked then stepped closer to her. "The truth can't be told to someone like you but if you'd like I'd love to try to come up with some cool story that will explain everything."

"Oh goody, so now you're going to lie some more?"

"I have too. The truth will only lead you to your death."

Sakura frowned, _'So if I knew the truth he'd kill me. He must be a psycho.'_

Sakura snapped her fingers then nodded. "Ok then we'll just call you a psycho!"

Sasuke groaned but even Gaara had to chuckle at that. Sure they were vampires but they weren't insane. They knew what they were doing and usually had a reason. It was just funny that she thought Sasuke was a psycho. _'She couldn't come up with something better?'_ Gaara tried to get rid of his smirk but it wouldn't go away. This was just too funny.

"I am not a psycho. I have my reasons for what I did." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

"For biting me?"

"Yes."

"For knocking me out?"

"I couldn't have you seeing things you shouldn't see."

Sakura groaned. He wasn't giving her full explanations. Simple yes and no questions weren't helping at all. All she wanted was the truth but she was scared to ask. She didn't have a death wish.

"Ok then, what about kissing me?" Sakura knew she had him there.

He smirked. "I had to keep you from screaming somehow. My hands were currently in use so I had to use some other means of keeping you quiet."

She rolled her eyes. "So it meant nothing?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Was it supposed to mean something?"

She let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank god! I thought you were some kind of freak that just randomly kisses girls on the street. Well I still think you're a freak but that's a bit hurtful so we'll stick with calling you a psycho."

Sasuke sighed. _'Well at least she doesn't know the truth.'_

Sakura smirked then offered her hand. "Well even if you are a psycho you haven't really done anything to hurt me when you've had all these chances to do so. Because you haven't, I'd like to ask for your name."

Ok, now he was confused. _'Why would she ask my name just because I didn't hurt her? That doesn't make sense at all.' _

He sighed then took her hand and shook it. "The name's Sasuke."

She smirked then nodded. "It's nice to meet you Sasuke. Call me Saura."

He nodded though he had heard her name before. _'Still a pretty name though.'_

She let go of his hand then looked over at Gaara who had to try his hardest not to glare at her. _'She's nuts to trust him after all he's done. After he bit her? What kind of person asks for their name after something like that? She's very weird.'_ But Gaara had to admit something else too. _'Even if she is nuts, she's still fairly good looking. Sasuke has always had good taste in women.'_ He smirked at her, making Sasuke eye him nervously.

Sakura walked over then stopped before him. "I have no idea who you are but I'd like to know your name as well."

Gaara shrugged. "Gaara."

She smirked. "It's a pleasure to meet you Gaara."

Gaara smirked evilly. "The pleasure is all mine." _'And will be soon enough.'_

"See I like you better. At least you didn't try to bite me or anything weird like him." She pointed over her shoulder at Sasuke who looked hurt.

"But he's worse than me!"

Sakura turned to face him and shrugged. "Not at the moment. Right now, you're the bad guy."

Sasuke sighed. _'Great, thanks to me she likes him. He'd better thank me for that later.'_ He glanced at Gaara who smirked at him and winked. Sasuke growled. _'If you lay even one finger on her-'_

_'Relax Sasuke...why would I try to steal your prey?'_

_'You always do! You're just like Itachi.' _

Suddenly a large black blur jumped in through the window. It landed between them all and gave them a good chance to look at him.

"Speak of the devil." Gaara muttered.

It was Itachi. Itachi was wearing a black cloak to hide himself in the night. He usually only wore that when he was hunting but he couldn't be hunting now. At least not for food.

Itachi stared at Sasuke who stepped back fearfully. Sasuke never liked Itachi and Itachi wouldn't save his neck twice. "So this is where you've been."

Sakura felt a shiver run down her spine. _'Is his voice really that cold? How can I shiver just by him simply talking?'_ She didn't know but it freaked her out. She glanced at Gaara who was watching Itachi warily. Neither of the boys looked happy to see this new guy.

Itachi looked over at Gaara for a second before resting his gaze on Sakura. "Why is she alive?"

Sakura let out a small 'eep' and jumped back. _'He noticed me! Damn! This is guy is so...scary! His voice is scary enough. I couldn't handle it if he tried to do anything but talk to me.'_ (But he isn't talking to you!)

Sasuke stepped forward to answer. "We haven't done anything to her. We just talked."

"Why talk to your prey? Didn't our parents teach you not to play with your food?"

Ok, now she was freaking out. _'Wait prey? Food? What the hell? Am I like some kind of streak for eating? Why is this guy saying stuff like that? Is he a cannibal?'_ She didn't know and it scared her.

"Itachi she doesn't know yet. Stop before you give anything away!" Sasuke warned quickly.

"She doesn't know? Haven't you bit her?"

"Well...her hand but..."

Itachi shook his head. "If you're going to do it, do it right."

He walked over to Sakura who stepped back fearfully. She didn't know what he planned on doing but she was scared. Sasuke and Gaara both know what was next to come and they didn't like it.

"Itachi don't!" Sasuke said.

But Itachi ignored him. He wasn't about to let his brother let a free meal go. _'What a fool. How did I ever get such a weak brother?' _

Itachi stopped in front of her then stared down at her through his blood, red eyes. Sakura was more then scared now. She was terrified! But she couldn't run. She was greatly out numbered. _'Oh come on! Three against one isn't fair!'_ No one heard her thoughts.

Itachi reached out and grabbed her wrist quickly making her wince in pain. He pulled her against him and wrapped his other arm around her waist. He released his her wrist and moved his hand to her neck. He brushed the hair away from it to reveal her long, flawless neck. His fangs grew instinctively. If his brother wasn't going to do it, then he'd have to take care of her himself.

He bent his head down and licked the length of her neck making her shiver. He found the vein quickly and bared his fangs. Sasuke and Gaara both looked away. Neither found any enjoyment out of watching him feed. Itachi whispered into her ear before he began.

"I'll show you exactly what we are."

Before Sakura could reply Itachi bit down hard into her neck. Sakura gasped as the pain in her neck grew as he dug his fangs deeper into her neck. He hadn't even bothered to put her unconcious like most vampires did to their prey. No, Itachi was much more evil. He forced his prey to endure the pain. He got some sick enjoyment out of watching his prey writhe in pain.

Blood flowed freely into his awaiting mouth making him growl in need. He hadn't eaten since they moved there. Leader offered to share that girl Gaara brought in but Itachi prefered hunting his own prey. His tongue lashed out and licked around the wound while he sucked blood from her neck. He wasn't only just hungry, he was also trying to prove a point.

He fangs grew even more making Sakura cry out. It hurt! It was like someone was sticking two kitchen knives in her neck. She was almost positive that his fangs were poking out through the other side of her neck. They really weren't though. His fangs weren't that long. They were longer than most but he didn't know a vampire alive that had fangs quite that long.

Itachi felt more blood flow out of her wound. It was a bit too much and it started running down her neck and down his chin. He wanted it all. He wanted stop and lick it up but it couldn't yet. He was going to suck her dry before he did that. Sakura felt extremely light-headed. It was like she was walking on clouds now. She couldn't feel anything anymore. She could hear though. She still heard him slurping up her blood. It was sickening but she couldn't do anything.

Sasuke began to panic when he saw her eyes begin to roll. _'He's going to kill her!'_ He was frantic now. He didn't want her dead. It came back to him now. Itachi never fed without killing.

"Itachi don't kill her!" He cried.

Itachi's eyes rose and glared at him though he didn't stop drinking.

"She didn't do anything wrong. Let her live! She's different...can't you taste it?" Sasuke knew that there was something weird about her blood. He had watched as the blood dripped off Itachi's chin to the blood. Just that sight alone nearly pushed him over the edge again. Why was he so addicted to her blood? It didn't make sense but surely Itachi could taste it too.

Itachi froze for a moment. He had been so set on drinking her blood dry that he didn't even realize the taste of her blood. It was...different yet familiar. Suddenly he realized why it was so familiar. He quickly removed his fangs and pushed the girl away. Sakura fell to the ground, unconcious and her wound still bleeding freely. Sasuke ran to her side as Itachi backed away.

He wiped his mouth then stared down at the girl, his eyes wide. _'That blood...' _He quickly vanished leaving Sasuke and Gaara alone with the now bleeding Sakura. Gaara didn't care about her at all but even he was worried. The blood wouldn't stop flowing. It was running down her neck, drenching her shirt. Gaara knew they had to stop it but there was only one way to do it.

Sasuke had lost control last time he tasted her blood. If he tried to seal her wound he'd have to taste her blood all over again. Gaara couldn't risk the chance that might lose control again. She would die if she lost anymore blood. All vampires knew how to seal wounds. It was how they were able to feed and stay hidden from humans and hunters. Their saliva was special and if used correctly, it could close wounds.

Sasuke had done that before when he bit Sakura's hand. He had healed the wound afterwards so it wouldn't be noticable. Gaara didn't trust Sasuke to do that now.

Gaara knelt down beside Sasuke and placed his hands on Sakura's shoulders. "Let me handle this Sasuke. You lost control last time."

Sasuke didn't look happy about it but he had to agree with Gaara. If he tried it, there was a strong possibility that he'd lose control again. "Fine but be careful. If you lose it I'll stop you by any means necessary."

Gaara nodded, understanding completely. If he had let Sasuke do it, he would've done the same thing if Sasuke lost control. Usually that meant killing the vampire but they would do it. A crazy vampire was a dangerous vampire. There weren't many around but any vampire could turn crazy. They'd go nuts and do anything for blood. Even feed during the day. As deadly as it was, most crazies did it.

Gaara wasn't worried though. There was no way he'd lose it. He lifted her body up and set her on his lap. He used his hand to wipe away the blood on her neck before he bent his head down. He lapped up her blood quickly, trying not to lose himself in the sweet taste of blood. As hard as it was, he had to stay in control. He made sure to keep his fangs normal length. He couldn't risk having them grow out and scratch her skin any more. She was bleeding enough.

He salivated as fast as he could and licked around the wound. At first it seemed to do nothing. Blood continued to flow and the wound stayed as open as it was moments before. But then it started to close. The blood stopped flowing and the wound became smaller and smaller. Gaara used his tongue to clean up the rest of the blood on her neck and collarbone. By the time he was finished, the wound was gone leaving nothing but a small, barely noticable, dot behind.

Gaara lifted his head and licked his lips. Her blood was so weird tasting! He didn't know why but it was different then anything he had ever tasted before. As much as he hated to admit it, he liked it. He liked it a lot. He shook his head, trying not to think about. No matter how good her blood tasted, he wouldn't take any now. Not after that ordeal. Itachi had nearly killed her. She was so close to death it was scary.

"Sasuke...her blood-"

"It tastes strange doesn't it? I know..." Sasuke didn't like that Gaara had gotten to taste her blood as well but at least he kept his composure. He was very thankful for that.

"I wonder why? She doesn't seem any different." Gaara couldn't put his finger on it but he remembered someone telling him about strange blood like that. He couldn't think of it at the moment but he'd remember later. For now all that mattered was that she was alive...thankfully.

Gaara stood up with her in his arms. He knew they couldn't leave her in a place like this. Not even he would do something so cruel. Sasuke must've realized the same thing because he started for the nearest window. Gaara had to smirk, _'As angry as he is at me for tasting her blood, he still is allowing me to carry her. How odd. I wonder what's with him tonight? Perhaps seeing Itachi nearly kill another human before his eyes, shook him? It definitely affected me.' _

Gaara had killed his prey in the past but after meeting up with Sasuke and Sai, he stopped killing. But even though he stopped he couldn't help but think about it. Sasuke thought that all vampires who killed when they fed, were evil. Gaara felt sick everytime he thought about how many humans he's killed. He never told Sasuke because he didn't think Sasuke would ever look at him the same way again. Who would? He was a murderer.

He didn't feel like one now but he still remembers every single human he's killed. Did that make him evil? At least now he tried to prevent any unnecessary deaths. That's a good thing right? Gaara hoped so. Still, seeing Itachi or any other vampire kill for no reason, made him think of himself. It bugged him and he didn't like that feeling. He agreed with Sasuke on one thing though; his brother was extremely evil. Even Gaara had to back off whenever Itachi was around. Not out of fear but to safe is own neck. Itachi wouldn't take shit from anyone. He'd kill them, friend or foe. He's definitely one evil dude.

Gaara jumped through the window with Sakura in his arms. Sasuke raced ahead of him, leading him toward her house. Again Sasuke didn't want Gaara to see where she lived but he had to get her home and Gaara wasn't about to hand her over now. Sasuke would just have to deal with it. At least Gaara was on his side for once. He could at least be happy about that.

But Sasuke wasn't happy at all. Itachi had almost killed Sakura. He didn't feel any attatchment toward her...yet, but there was a possibility. He didn't like the fact that Itachi had tried to steal his prey. Why did he always have to take everything from him? He was just lucky that she had strange blood. If she didn't, Itachi wouldn't have stopped and she would've died. Sasuke was thankful for that at least.

But he wasn't just angry at Itachi, he was angry at Gaara as well. He knew that he had lost control last time but who's to say he would again? He was glad Gaara was able to keep his cool but if he could do it, Sasuke could too. Or at least he liked to think he could. Now that two other vampires besides himself had a taste of her blood, Sakura was in danger of becoming three vampires' daily prey.

Sasuke didn't think Gaara would kill her but he knew he'd feed from her. There was no doubt in his mind that Gaara wouldn't try too at least but Itachi was a different story. Would Itachi kill her next time? No matter how strong the vampire, if they've had a taste of a human's blood and that human is still alive, they'd go back for more. Itachi would go back to her but what would be the outcome? Sasuke feared for the worst.

They opened her door easily and crept through her house. Sasuke led him to her room and waited at the door. Gaara walked in past him and laid her down on the bed. He didn't like the sight of her blood drenched clothes but he wasn't sure he wanted to change her either. He glanced at Sasuke who gave him a questionable look before heading over to him.

"What's wrong?"

Gaara pointed down at her. "Her clothes. Should we leave them on? She'll freak out at the sight of all that blood."

Sasuke knew he was right. "Yeah you're right. Let's find her some clothes then."

They searched her dressers for a bit before they decided on her pajamas. It was a simple matching set of pink pants and shirt, only a few shades lighter then her own hair. Sasuke smirked at the sight then brought them over to the bed. Gaara stood off to the side, not wanting anything to do with it. He wasn't much of a caretaker. Neither was Sasuke but at least he was considerate.

Sasuke stared down at her for a second before deciding on her top first. He removed her leather coat easily then tried to figure her bra-like top out. _'Is that like her bra or is she naked underneath?'_ He didn't know but he decided to find out. He used his fingers to reach under the strap. There wasn't anything under it. He sighed, 'Just perfect.'

He left her top on then pulled her pajama shirt on over her head. After fighting with her arms for a bit he finally managed to get it on right. The next part was easy. He unzipped her skirt then pulled her it down off her body. He didn't really care that she was nearly half naked. Most guys would but he had seen it all before. Nothing could surprise him now.

He fit each leg into the pants then pushed them up to her waist. He looked her over, making sure she looked as normal as she could get. Gaara walked back to his side then checked her over himself.

Finally he nodded. "She's good."

"Thank god. I don't want to do it over again."

Sasuke moved away from the bed with Gaara right after him.

"Let's head back to the apartment. I'm sure the sun is beginning to rise by now." Sasuke commented.

Gaara nodded then they went back downstairs, leaving Sakura to sleep off her near-death experience.

**(A/N: I loved writing this chapter! It was so cool! Itachi is one of my most favorite characters. Maybe second only to Sakura. I dunno, he's probably tied with Deidara. I liked him a lot too. Anyways, review and tell me what you thought. I'll update sooner if I get some good feed-back. Thanks for reading!!!)**


	7. Chapter 5, Finding a BodyGuard

**(A/N: To say I'm disappointed would be a major understatement. Out of nearly 1500 hits I've only gotten 9 reviews? Come on guys! It's really easy! Just click the review button and tell me what you thought about the chapter. It could be really simple like, update soon, or, nice/bad chapter. I don't mind flamers so bring it on!!! The more reviews there are to a story, the more hits a story gets. So plz review! If I only get one or two reviews again I won't update until I get more. I'm being nice this time and updating now because one person actually reviewed. So you can thank Bloody Red Vampire for this chapter update. **

**A special thanks to my other reviewers as well:**

**DarkOne90000000000, Charity, angel-temptations, Sakura315, oO Yasu Yukiko Oo, Natsume25! **

**Thank you all! Thanks for taking an extra 30 seconds to comment on this story! Now on with the story!!!)**

**Vampirism**

_**Chapter Five**_

_Finding a Bodyguard_

**THE NEXT DAY/ AKATSUKI**

It was around noon and though most vampires would normally be asleep, there were a few still awake. Itachi was one of them. As hard as he tried, he couldn't sleep at all. After tasting that girl's blood he couldn't think of anything else. He knew that taste so well...and yet he doubted himself. _'She can't have that blood. There's no way! How could Sasuke find such a rare human so easily? This can't be right.' _That one thought followed him all day. He couldn't shake it.

He didn't want to believe she could actually become a vampire. There were so few humans like that left. How had she gotten past vampires all these years? Where had she been hiding? It wasn't just that fact alone that bothered him. He didn't like that Sasuke was the one to find her. _'How could a weakling like him be able to find such a being? How?!'_ He growled at the thought.

To turn a human with the correct blood into a vampire they had to be put through one terrifying night of torture. Their blood would have to be be taken from different points in their body and also by different vampires. Some humans couldn't survive the pain or blood loss and would die. They lost some, much needed, vampires to that little fact. If there was only a better way to turn a human, they'd to it.

But Itachi didn't know any other way. He didn't want to turn her into a vampire either. So far very, very few women have been changed into a vampire. Others have tried but most die. Itachi would rather suck her dry then try and change her. He knew he couldn't though. Leader would disown him. They needed so much help now that even a woman would be useful. If Itachi told Leader about her blood, he'd kidnap and force her to change.

Itachi didn't want to give her away just yet. He'd have her blood for himself a little while longer before he'd say anything. Sasuke and Gaara might be a problem but he knew they wouldn't say anything. The other problem they would put up is the fact that they had tasted her blood as well. They would be addicted. That was the only bad thing about a human having that kind of blood. It attracted vampires. It was like honey to bees. Vampires just couldn't get enough of it.

If Itachi had known, he wouldn't have tasted her blood. But now that he has, he wouldn't be able to resist his hunger. He'd go back again and again to feed. No other human would satisfy him. Sasuke and Gaara would feel the same way. Her blood would be the only thing on their minds. As much as Itachi hated it, he would have to share. If he didn't allow them to have her blood, they'd go crazy with blood lust. He couldn't risk that. But for the time being he was set. He didn't need blood for another few nights. Until then, he would let her regain her blood before he'd feed again.

**

* * *

**

Sakura woke up around noon the next day. She didn't have trouble opening her eyes this time but she was sore. She still felt light-headed and like she was going to faint but she would stay awake, she had too. The first thing she noticed was that she was wearing different clothes. _'How and when did I get into these?'_ She had no idea. In fact she could barely remember anything. But it wasn't long before she remembered.

Sakura gasped as her memories from the night before came back to her. "Vampires!" She reached up and touched her neck, expecting to find holes there. But she didn't feel anything. A small bump but no holes. _'Didn't that one bite me? Why isn't there a mark?'_ She didn't know exactly why but she remembered when Sasuke had bit her hand. The wound disappeared after he was done. Maybe that was what happened again? She was almost sure that was the explanation. It wasn't like it magically disappeared or anything.

Sakura didn't want to know who changed her or why so instead she got up and changed. Some things were better left unknown. She didn't know why she was waking up so early but she couldn't sleep even if she wanted too. Now that she knew about vampires she wasn't sure she could ever sleep again. _'And I work the night shift. I might see them every night. Oh god this really sucks!' _She shivered at the thought of them biting her again. She didn't like that at all.

She didn't know what to do but she wasn't about to change her job. Even if she wanted too, Ino wouldn't leave. If Ino tried leaving one night she might have a run-in with one of the vampires and get killed. Sakura couldn't risk leaving her alone. Instead she decided to keep her job but try something else. Maybe have Kakashi take her home next time? He was stronger and more of a bodyguard then Naruto.

"Naruto!" She gasped and raced for the door.

She had completely forgotten about him. She didn't know what happened to him and she was scared. _'What if they killed him? No...neither of them seemed like killers but that other one might be. He didn't know about Naruto though so maybe he's alright. I hope so!'_ She didn't know where she'd find him but she went to his house to start.

Right when she got there she saw Hinata walk out. Hinata looked up as she stopped before her.

"Hinata! Where's Naruto?" Sakura panted, she had run a long ways.

"He's at the h-hospital. Someone found him on the s-street. What happened? Y-you didn't do anything did y-you?" Hinata stuttered.

"Why would I do anything to him? We were attacked! Actually he was attacked I was kidnapped." Sakura didn't like telling her that but she was Naruto's girlfriend and she deserved to know the truth.

"K-kidnapped? B-but then why are you here n-now?" Now Hinata was confused.

"Look it's nothing. I fainted, they took me back to my house, and now I'm here. I guess they were just good kidnappers."

"D-did they do anything to y-you?"

"Not really. Now can we go visit Naruto? I'll tell you what happened to him exactly on the way." Sakura was eager to see him now. Hinata was just making her wait longer to see him.

"Oh a-alright." Hinata gave a weak smile then together they headed for the hospital.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke growled as he stormed through the apartment. Sai wasn't there when he returned that night so he figured he was staying with Sasori and Deidara. Strange as that was, he had to be there. Sai had left paint on Sasuke's bed and by the time Sasuke returned that night, it had spilled._ 'You're so dead when I find you.' _Sasuke was out to kill now.

The first few hours after he and Gaara got back, Sasuke had just walked around. He needed to clear his head and rid himself of anger. It wasn't long before he forgot about being angry and started worrying. He wanted Sakura to be safe but her life had taken a turn for the worse. With Itachi on the prowl, she was as good as dead.

Sasuke stopped outside Sasori's door then raised his fist and started pounding. Inside there were a few grumbles. Sasuke stopped pounding when he heard footsteps. He moved back as the door opened and Sasori poked his head out.

"What do you want?" He didn't even sound tired.

"I'm here for Sai. Do you mind?" Sasuke wasn't in the mood to argue with him.

"Well it's the middle of the day and we need sleep, so yes I do mind."

Sasuke growled and opened his mouth to yell at him but Sasi's voice beat him to it. "Just let him in."

Sasori sighed then opened the door for him. "Make it quick kid."

Sasuke snorted then brushed past him into the room.

The room was dark but also quite spacious. There were a bunch of pillows and blankets all over the floor. A few beds which were currently occupied by Sai and Deidara (each had their own, this is not a yaoi story). There were tons of paint cans, scrolls, puppets, clay, and other art stuff spread out all over the floor. _'So he actually does come here for art. Guess he really isn't gay.'_ That kind of surprised Sasuke but not enough for him to forget why he was there in the first place.

"Sai! Why the hell did you leave paint on my bed?!" Sasuke demanded.

Sai yawned then smirked sleepily. "That was payback for not telling me what happened the other night."

Sasuke growled. "You little shit-head! If you wanted to know then you should've came with Gaara and I. Gaara knows now and actually got a taste for himself."

Deidara was awake now. Hearing the word 'taste' woke him up. He hadn't fed recently though he did right before they came to this town. He was more then hungry by now and Sasori was feeling the same way. Sai had animal blood but not any human blood yet. He was yearning for something to sink his teeth into. Preferably a human but he wouldn't complain for more blood of any kind.

"Ah Sai we'll leave you alone with him. Deidara, let's go." Sasori opened the door wider, trying to urge Deidara to leave.

Deidara sighed then sat up and yawned. "Fine but you owe me for this Sasori, yeah." He stood up then slowly made his way to the door.

Sasori shut the door after he left the room leaving Sai alone with Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't exactly happy about being alone with him, mostly because there was a good chance he'd kill him, but also because he was still wondering if Sai was straight or not. The truth was yet to be seen and Sasuke only believed his eyes or his tongue. His ears lied to him often.

Sasuke went over to Deidara's bed and sat down on it. He didn't want to talk to Sai at all but he'd put up with him for now. He needed something to do anyways.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Sai asked.

Sasuke definitely didn't want to tell him that but if he didn't, Gaara would. If Sai asked nicely enough, Gaara would spill his guts. Some help he is when it comes to keeping secrets.

"I'll tell you everything on one condition..."

"What?" Now Sai was curious.

"You can't have any paint in the room, now more Itachi worshiping, and you must not tell anyone else. Understand?" Sasuke had to put his foot down.

He didn't like Sai from the start. Sai used to follow Itachi around like a shadow but now he just worshiped him from afar. Sasuke didn't like anyone who liked his brother that much. But the paint was also a problem. There was no way he was risking having paint in his bed again.

After much thought Sai finally sighed. "You win. Now tell me everything."

Sasuke smirked and did exactly that. He told him about the first time he met Sakura and when he bit her hand. He told him about when he and Gaara kidnapped her to sort things out. Also about when Itachi came and nearly killed her. Even Sai had to shudder at that. If there was one thing he hated the most in the world, it was injustice. Humans were defenseless against blood-thirsty vampires. They didn't stand a chance. So was it really fair to kill them? It was an unfair fight and Sai refused to have anything to do with murderous vampires.

"Guess your 'god' is now a murderer, though he's always been one." Sasuke just had to taunt him. His god was now his devil. How perfect!

"Whatever. So this girl is really something huh? I mean you, Gaara, and Itachi all tasted her blood. Was it that good?"

Sasuke had to answer truthfully. "It was the best thing I've ever tasted."

Sai smirked at that. He liked the sound of something that tasted better than anything else. He also knew a few other people who thought along the same lines. One started with an 'S' and the other with a 'D'.

"Well now that you've told me everything I guess you can go back to sleep now right?" Sai said rather ugently.

"Uh my bed's covered in paint." Sasuke growled at the thought of his bed drenched in blue paint.

"Then sleep in mine. Either way you have to leave. I'm tired now go."

Sasuke didn't like how urgent he was but he nodded anyways. "I'll go but you'd better watch out for Itachi. He's a murderer even if he didn't kill this one time."

Sai waved him off. "Whatever you say Sasuke. Oh wait one more thing, what did this girl look like?"

Sasuke pondered for a moment then smirked. "She had long pink hair and jade eyes. No other woman in the world looks like her. You'd be able to pick her out in a crowd anywhere."

Sai nodded. "I see, and her name?"

"Uh Sakura. Why are you asking?" Sasuke was confused now. Sai liked to draw things and that's the only reason Sasuke described Sakura. He figured Sai wanted to draw her. But why did he have to know her name? That didn't make sense at all.

"Nevermind. I don't really care. But you can go now." Sai waved, really wanting him to go now.

"Alright I'm going geez. See ya tonight." Sasuke waved then left the room.

Sai waited until he couldn't hear his footsteps any longer before he called Sasori and Deidara back into the room. After hearing everything Sasuke had to say, he was very interested. A strange pink-haired girl with the best tasting blood ever? Now that was very interesting. Sasori and Deidara would be interested too...very interested.

"So what did you find out, yeah?" Deidara asked, yawning a bit.

Sai smirked at him, and strange glint his eyes. "I think I just found us dinner."

Sasori glanced at Deidara who met his gaze and smirked. Now there was a word they enjoyed. At this point in time, dinner sounded better than ever. Sasori licked his lips at the thought then chuckled darkly along with Deidara. Sai just sat there smirking. He would get first dibs then he'd let the other two fight for her. He wanted to taste this blood. He'd do anything for it, even betray his own friend.

(A/N: I'm not trying to make them sound evil but come on, Sai just broke one of Sasuke's rules, don't tell anybody. Even if they sound evil now, they won't be in the future. Well maybe Sasori but definitely not Deidara. He's too cute! Itachi will still be the top bad dude so no worries there!)

**

* * *

**

Sakura giggled at her cheerful, brotherly friend. He was sitting up in his bed fighting with all the wires in him. Neither of them understood why he had to be there or have wires put in him but if they wanted to think something was wrong with him, let them! Salura thought it was funny. Naruto just looked seriously annoyed.

Hinata sat on the bed beside him, trying to unwrap the wires from around him. He was a mess but that's what happens when he's cooped up for too long. He hated sitting down for more then 10 minutes. Those two knew that better than most. He was wild, insane, and just adorable at the same time. Just like a puppy! Sakura laughed at that thought. Naruto really was just like a puppy.

"So Sakura-chan what did they do to you?" Naruto asked, finally giving up his fight with the wires.

"Nothing. They knocked me out and took me to some warehouse. When I woke up I fainted and they took me home. Not really bad kidnappers." Sakura explained the best she could without giving anything away.

She didn't want to mention the fact that they were vampires. If she said anything people would think she was nuts. _She_ thought she was nuts but she still felt better not saying anything. It might keep people safer if they didn't know. More relaxed anyways.

Naruto growled. "I can't believe I let them get away with you! I even went with you so I could protect you. Some bodyguard I was..."

Hinata patted his arm sympathetically and even Sakura had to feel bad for him. He wanted to help and protect her but in the end he just fainted...or so he thought. Sakura kind of suspected the vampires had something to do with him falling asleep in the street, but she said nothing. No point in worrying either of them anymore.

"Don't look so glum Naruto. You did your best and besides, I'm fine right?" Sakura tried to cheer him up but he didn't look any happier.

"Yeah but this was one time. What about the next time? What if they kidnap you again? They might really hurt you Sakura-chan..." He sounded really worried now. Even Hinata looked a little scared, and she didn't even know what really happened.

Sakura sighed. "I'll be fine. I'll have Ino or Kakashi walk me home next time."

Naruto was quick to reply. "Not Ino. She's a girl too."

Sakura glared at him. "And what's wrong with being a girl?" Hinata didn't look happy with his choice of words either.

He held his hands up in defense. "Nothing! I simply meant that you should have someone stronger with you. Kakashi would be good if he wasn't so lazy. What if you brought someone else with you? Maybe Kiba or Neji?"

Kiba and Neji were both great fighters. Kiba didn't fight as often as Neji but he was still good. Having Akamaru around was just an extra bonus. But Neji seemed to be the better choice. He was strong, a quick thinker, and pretty close to her as well. She had known him for a long time; maybe longer than she knew Hinata. They used to argue a lot when they were younger but as they grew up they became more distant and talked less. Now they acted more friendly and more relaxed around each other.

"I wouldn't mind having Neji around." Sakura admitted.

Hinata smiled at that. Her cousin was like a stick in the mud. He was too quiet, boring, and needed something fun in his life. He loved to pick on Sakura but everytime he did, he'd always smile about it later. Hinata liked seeing him happy. If Sakura made him happy then she wanted Sakura to be around him as much as possible.

"Y-you should ask him. I'm s-sure he'd come if you a-asked, Sakura-chan."

Sakura had to step back from her after that comment. _'Sakura-chan? She hasn't called me that since she started dating Naruto. She must either be really happy with something or she's lost her love for Naruto. I think it's the first one. She wouldn't be this worried about him if she didn't like him anymore.'_ As confused as Sakura was about Hinata calling her by that name, she was happy too. Things were finally getting back to normal...well actually they were getting worse but at least Hinata was back to her old self.

Sakura smiled then nodded. "I think I will go talk to him. I haven't in awhile so maybe he'll be glad to see me. Thanks for the idea Hinata-chan!"

Hinata smiled but Naruto was the one who replied. "It was my idea!"

Sakura giggled then turned to leave. "Whatever. I'll see you later...maybe. Bye guys!" She waved then left the room.

Naruto stared after her for a moment before he sighed. _'Stay safe Sakura-chan.'_

**

* * *

**

Sakura ran through town, desperately searching for her pearl-eyed friend. She didn't have the slightest clue where to look first but she was sure to find him if she kept running around town. _'I should've asked Hinata before I left. Damn, I really need to think things through before I act. Now I might never find him.'_ That wasn't really true. She had quite awhile before work so she would just keep looking for him even if it took all day.

As luck would have it, she didn't have to look very hard at all. Neji was sitting outside of a general shop with Lee and Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked as bored as ever but Lee looked the exact opposite. He had his usual huge grin on and his creepy looking eyes, were shining. Neji was looking rather annoyed. He never did like Lee very much but it would take a lot to piss him off.

Sakura almost giggled at the sight. Seeing Neji annoyed was one of the funnier sights she had ever seen. When his eye began to twitch or when he tapped his foot in annoyance, it wasn't a good sign. Neji was doing both things at the moment. Sakura knew that if she didn't say something, he'd probably attack the oblivious Lee. Sakura had to do something, even if a part of her told her not too.

She walked up to the table making them all look up at her.

"Sakura-chan!" Lee quickly exclaimed.

Sakura had to smile, he sounded so much like Naruto. "Hey Lee."

"Sakura-san, what are you doing here?" Neji asked.

Sakura glanced at him and smiled. "I'm actually here looking for you."

Neji looked very confused. First Sakura was actually awake during the day. That never happened now that she worked the night-shift. The second confusing thing was the fact that she was looking for him. They hadn't talked in a long time and now she was looking for him? He had no idea what to think. He wanted to demand she explain her reasoning but he thought better of it. They weren't kids anymore and she deserved to be treated like a young lady now.

He opened his mouth to say something but Lee beat him to it. "Why him Sakura-chan? He's so...boring!"

Neji glared at him but Sakura had to laugh. "Maybe but I need to speak with him. Can I borrow him for a minute?"

Lee was about to object but Shikarmaru waved his hand. "Go ahead. Take this guy with you too." He pointed to Lee who looked happy with the idea.

Neji quickly stood up then walked over to Sakura. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from them.

"We're fine. You can have him." With that said, he walked off dragging Sakura after him.

"Ack! Neji! Where are we going?" Sakura was slightly annoyed with his rudeness but the fact that he was touching her sent a faint blush to her cheeks.

Sakura had always had a small crush on him. He was so annoying as kids and yet as they grew older, he became more and more like a friend. A very handsome friend. As much as she hated to admit it, she actually liked him.

Neji glanced over his shoulder at her before he sighed and stopped walking. "Sorry. I shouldn't have left in such a hurry."

She shook her head and smiled. "It's alright. Let's go find somewhere more private." She grabbed his hand then led him away.

His confusion returned again. _'Why does she have to talk to me in private? Can't we just find somewhere away from Lee to talk? She's acting weird and she actually had the nerve to touch me. That's definitely a first. Well other then all the times she's slapped me but this is different. I wonder what brought this on?'_ He was confused but also slightly happy. He was happy to see her again. They weren't even fighting! That was a huge relief. Neji didn't like fighting with her even if he was the one who usually started it all. If he could help it, he wouldn't fight with her.

Sakura led him out of town and down to a small river that flowed right outside of Konoha. It was a peaceful spot where Sakura used to come and hang out whenever she was bored or wanted time to herself. It was easy to think when she was by herself or when she wasn't in town. The noise bothered her too much. It was the first time she had brought anyone out there. She was a bit nervous about it but she had a good reason so she ignored her nagging feeling.

"Where are we?" Neji asked. He knew they weren't that far from town but still, he had only been to the river once or twice in his entire life.

"This is the Konoha River. It's the closest river to Konoha but it's also pretty small. I used to come here often to think. I figured it would be a nice quiet spot to talk." Sakura sat down on a hill overlooking the river.

The whole area was peaceful and she loved it. She just hoped that Neji would too. But maybe he didn't want to even be there. _'He wouldn't rather be in town, would he? I hope not. This place is so wonderful.'_ She closed her eyes to enjoy the silence.

It didn't last long thanks to Neji. Neji sat down beside her then watched as a few ducks swam around in the water.

"So what's wrong?" He was curious. Sakura had to have a pretty good reason for bringing him this far way from everyone else. He was just worried he might not be able to help her.

Sakura sighed then looked up at the sky. "Last night I was kidnapped." That was probably a bad way to start a conversation but Sakura had to get his attention somehow.

Neji gasped in surprise. "What?! Kidnapped? How?"

"When I left work. Two guys took me. Naruto was with me but he couldn't do anything."

"Naruto's too weak to do anything. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Neji was concerned. He always thought of himself as her friend but didn't she think of him the same way?

Sakura sighed. "I wanted too but I just woke up at noon. I need help Neji. I don't want to be kidnapped again..." She closed her eyes, wishing that she could just forget last night ever happened.

She couldn't forget though. She had almost died! What if they really killed her next time? She was scared. She wasn't sure if she'd survive another night. If she had Neji around, maybe she'd stand a chance. Without him, she didn't know for sure. They could do anything they wanted to her and she wouldn't be able to stop them. That was what scared her the most.

Neji suddenly leaned over and wrapped his arms around her. Sakura was shocked! _'He's hugging me? Why? Nevermind...I should just enjoy this feeling. It might not ever happen again.' _She sighed then wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest. She didn't know that Neji could be so comforting.

Neji stroked her back comfortingly. He wasn't exactly sure what came over him but he felt like he had to do something nice for her. The best he could do on such short notice was hug her. As dumb at it sounds, it worked. She was happy and relaxed. After being kidnapped that was the best she could ask for. Neji was just surprised he was the one to do it.

_'How could this happen to her? She's always been so tough and so strong. Yet she was kidnapped? That just doesn't seem possible. But I believe her. I can't let her go off on her own now though, her kidnappers might return. If they do, she might not come back. I just wish she would've come to me first. Even before it happened she must've realized something was weird. Why didn't she tell me then? I wish I knew...' _He sighed then dug his face into her hair.

"Why don't you talk to me anymore? You know you can tell me anything. If you knew something was up or if something weird happened to you, you should've come straight to me. I would've helped you. You know that right? I'm always here. It might not seem that way anymore but I am Sakura. I'll always make time for you, no matter what." He confessed everything. He didn't lie at all. Even if he was in one of the most important meeting of his lifetime, he'd cut it short to be with her.

He didn't love her or anything but he did feel something for her. When they were younger, he didn't realize that everytime he teased her, he was making their friendship stronger. _'When did our friendship turn into something like this? When did I start feeling so strange around her? I wonder if she feels this way too. If not she must feel weird. After how many years of picking on each other and now this? Hugging and talking like we aren't just friends anymore. This is such a weird feeling.' _

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. _'He sounds so lonely! I never once thought he'd be lonely. After I got the night-shift I thought he'd be happy. We wouldn't fight anymore because we wouldn't see each other anymore. I didn't realize he'd be lonely. He sounds so sad too. But what's with the whole, you can always come to me, thing? Neji never once talked like that before. Does he really care about what happens to me? This is so unlike him. I'm confused and yet...very, very happy at the same time. Neji...I don't know when it happened or how but I think we've finally reached the ending point to our friendship. Now we either stay...or move forward.' _The thought frightened her a bit but she didn't mind either way. For the time being it didn't matter. She just wanted to stay in his arms.

"Neji I didn't realize...I didn't think we were still that good of friends. I mean after I took the night-shift we separated and I haven't seen much of you since. If I had known that we were still so close, I would've told you right away. I'm sorry I didn't figure things out sooner. Forgive me Neji." Her voice was soft and she felt tears spring into her eyes. She didn't want to cry but for some reason, he nearly made her. The realization hit her hard. She only wished she would've seen it sooner.

Neji sighed and smiled into her hair. "Sakura what are you sorry for? You've done nothing wrong. You went through many changes in the past year and I don't blame you for not seeing the truth. I was never one to give very good hints. I'm the one who should be sorry Sakura. But if it makes you feel any better, I forgive you."

Sakura laughed warmly and nuzzled her face against his chest. "I forgive you too Neji. Thank you!"

Neji lifted his head as she did the same. They met each other's gaze for a moment before they both smirked. If things weren't back to normal, they were definitely better. At this currently point in time, Sakura couldn't ask for a better friend. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek quickly before she released his neck and stood up. She glanced down at Neji for a second before she walked down the hill to the riverbank.

It took a Neji a minute or two before he finally registered what had happened. Instead of thinking about it, he smirked then went down the hill to her side. They were both happy and relieved. They couldn't go back to the way things once were but they could move forward or stay the same. Thinking about that made them both turn and smile at each other. Neji reached out and gently took her hand in his. Without meeting her gaze at all, he looked ahead of him and watched the river.

Sakura blushed as she glanced down at their clasped hands. Words didn't need to be spoken any longer. Sakura knew how he felt and he knew the same about her. They were fine, better than fine! Sakura laced her fingers with his then stared ahead with him. Nothing could make the moment better. Sakura was glad she had brought him here. Things definitely worked out and there wasn't a single doubt left her mind. She smiled then closed her eyes. _'Neji...thank you.' _She leaned against his side and just hoped the feeling would never end.

**(A/N: Ok, I got carried away with that chapter. Longest one yet! I wasn't planning on making too much Sakura and Neji fluff but it just fit in so well. Don't worry though, there's still a very good chance it won't end as a SakuraxNeji fic. I don't have any idea how it will end. It's up to all of you, the readers. You all have a say in who Sakura will end up with. Not me. Either way, I'm sorry if this chapter made anyone...unhappy. But there won't be many more chapters like this so just bear with me. Review and let me know what you thought. I love all my reviewers! Thanks you guys!)**


	8. Chapter 6, The Night of Blood

**(A/N: Awesome! You guys are the best! Thank you so much reviewers! I got twice as many reviews for the last chapter then any of the others. Thank you!!! Keep up with the reviews and I'll supply the story. Anyways here's the next chapter, enjoy!)**

**Vampirism**

_**Chapter Six**_

_The Night of Blood_

**THAT NIGHT**

Sakura walked along toward her job with Neji at her side. She didn't even have to ask him to come; he offered. She was glad to have him at her side instead of Naruto. She felt a lot safer. Not only that but she felt a lot better about him too. The wall that had been built between them had finally crumbled into dust. They were friends again and nothing would change that fact.

They had stayed at the river for a long time before either of them had even tried to move. Neither of them wanted to leave, afraid that the moment wouldn't come again. But thankfully Neji wasn't about to leave her alone again so she didn't have to worry about that wall being rebuilt. She was glad he decided to come but something bugged her.

As they neared the bar a sickening feeling came over her. _'Oh shit I forgot! He's never seen me at work before! All those guys and the beer...ugh! I can't let him see me like that! It'll be horrible!' _She was scared! She absolutely did not want him to see her at work. It was too embarrassing! Those guys were pigs and Neji would never fit in with such perverted guys. She'd rather risk getting fired than have him see her there.

Neji walked up the steps to the bar when Sakura finally stopped musing and ran to block his path.

"Hm? What's wrong?" He didn't know what was up but she looked nervous.

"Uh could you maybe wait here? I think I'm gonna skip for the night." Sakura hated skipping but she'd do anything to keep him out of that bar.

"Sakura you can't. What if you get fired?"

"Neji I...the kidnappers were right outside the bar when I left. I'm scared they'll come back here again." She lied but it was for the best.

Neji watched her expression for a moment before he sighed. "Alright, have it your way. Go tell your boss then come back out here."

"You won't go inside will you?"

"No now go." He kind of wanted too. He always wondered what Sakura's job was but he never asked. Seeing the bar he wondered if she was some kind of pole-dancer or something. _'Definitely not a stripper.'_ He hoped not anyways.

Sakura ran inside leaving Neji to wait for her. She ran through the dancefloor, ignoring the hands that reached out to grab her arms. She ducked under the bar then raced up the stairs praying that Kakashi would be there for once. Luckily, her luck was getting better and better by the hour. Kakashi was sitting in his chair, messing with paperwork.

He glanced up as Sakura ran into his office, panting slightly.

"Oh Sakura, what are you doing up here?" He had already made a few guesses but he asked anyways.

"I have to take a sick day or something." She replied.

Kakashi looked her over quickly. "You don't look sick."

She sighed. "I know that! I just can't come to work today-"

"You're already here." He interrupted.

She nodded. "Yes I am but I'm leaving. Should I take vacation time or something?"

Kakashi waved his hand. "It's fine just go. I don't mind you taking a day off. But just this once, alright? Make sure Ino knows so she can take your section as well."

Sakura smiled then ran forward and hugged him. "Thank you Kakashi! I'll go tell her now. Thanks again!"

She ran back downstairs leaving Kakashi to chuckle in her absence. She ran through the bar over to Ino's section where she was currently sitting on some guy's lap, chugging a beer. Sakura waited until she had finished the beer before she grabbed her arm and pulled her off the guy's lap. A few guys groaned but Sakura ignored them.

She pulled Ino off to the side making her frown in annoyance. "What's with you Sakura? I was making tips."

"I know but I'm leaving so you have to take my side too."

"What?! Why?" Ino didn't mind taking her side but she still wanted to know the reason for her friend leaving.

"Neji's outside and-"

"Ah! I see what's going on. You've got a date." Ino wiggled her eyebrows in a teasing manner.

Sakura blushed and waved her hands in front of her. "No! It's not like that! Neji is just being nice for once and he wants to come with me wherever I go but I really don't want him to come into this bar so...yeah..."

Ino sighed. "Must you always ruin my fun? I like the thought of you on a date better. But if you're going, go."

Sakura smiled then hugged her friend. "Thank you Ino! You don't know how much you're helping me out here."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just go meet up with your man."

"He's not my man. See ya anyways!" Sakura waved then raced toward the front door.

Ino huffed then called after her. "You owe me one!" If Sakura heard her she made no reply. She just continued running for the door.

Sakura stepped outside into the cool night air and smirked at Neji who was leaning against the railing. He looked good in the moonlight but then again, he looked good no matter what. She was glad she'd get to spend the rest of the night with him alone.

"So can you skip?" Neji asked, looking over at her.

"Yeah, I'm free for the night."

Neji smirked. "You wanna take a walk?"

Sakura never once imagined Neji to be the romantic type but a walk sounded nice. Friends or more, it was nice. "I'd love that."

He smirked then nodded and offered her his arm. Sakura giggled then wound her arm through his. "Off we go then." He smirked then walked her down the steps and off into the town.

**

* * *

**

Sai waited until he was sure Sasuke and Gaara were both asleep before he gave Sasori and Deidara a nod. The two smirked then vanished into the air. Sai followed right after them, not wanting to be left behind. Their goal for the evening was to locate this Sakura girl and her awesome tasting blood. After they found her they'd take turns feeding from her until she couldn't stand any longer. It was a good plan and they wouldn't even kill her in the process. It was perfect.

The trio appeared in an alley a little ways away from the center of town. Sai had explained about the pink hair and jade eyes. Deidara was fascinated. He couldn't believe there was actually someone with pink hair. He'd give anything to see that. Sasori couldn't care less. It was the awesome blood that caught his interest. He wanted that blood, even a small taste of it. He'd see for himself exactly how awesome it tasted. He didn't really believe Sasuke's story anyways. He'd find out for himself if it was true or not.

Sasori didn't like that Sai was acing like the leader of their little group but he didn't say anything. Sai was the one who found out about the blood in the first place so it was only right that he would get to lead them. He'd also get the first bite. Sasori didn't like that either but again he didn't say anything. Sasori wouldn't really fight with him about it if he could help it.

Deidara was a bit calmer. So long as he got to see the girl and taste her blood, he'd be happy. He was pretty much nothing like Sasori at all. Although they did share the same passion for art, they both had different ideas on what art was. They argued all the time but it didn't matter. By the end of the day they'd be back out hunting like a team and things only got better from there on.

Sai glanced around quickly before he lowered his head a bit and muttered. "Let's go."

He turned then walked toward the town square, unaware of the other two eyeing each other questionably. _'He didn't just order us, did he?' _Deidara thought/asked.

Sasori sighed. _'He did but let's not fight with him. Just follow him and let's find this girl.' _

Deidara nodded then followed his partner after Sai. Even if the kid was like a little punk, they wouldn't say anything. Sometimes the best thing to do is say nothing at all. That's exactly what they both did...for now.

They walked for awhile, finding nothing but average looking humans. Where was this pink-haired beauty? So far they had found nothing. It was odd. Surely they would've found her by now. They had no idea where to look for her so they just kept walking. It was the best they could do without exposing their true identity. And yet all vampires bite necks which leaves puncture wounds. Some vampires don't use their saliva and let the humans see what had happened. It was pointless but that's what they did. It was a dead give-away of what they were. But no human would say anything if they figured out the truth. They were too afraid.

Suddenly there was a giggle from behind them. They all turned around and watched as a long, brown-haired guy and a strange pink-haired girl, walked around the corner toward them. The three looked at each other right away. _'Pink hair!' _They all thought the same thing. The pink hair gave away everything. But as she neared them Sai could see her jade colored eyes. _'It has to be her, no on else looks like that.'_ Sai thought.

Sai ignored the girl for a moment then focused on the guy next to her. He wouldn't have any interference. "Sasori..." He whispered. Sasori looked over at the brown-haired guy as well. He focused on the boy's mind. Suddenly the guy growled and put an arm out in front of the girl. But before she could even open her mouth to question his actions, he froze and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He started to fall forward but the girl caught him. She held him to her, calling his name.

"Neji! Neji!" She called desperately.

But Neji didn't move. He was unconcious. "Neji?" She tried again with no response from him.

"Now, now my dear. Your friend will be fine. But I must say, its not him you should be worrying about." Sasori said darkly.

Sakura looked up and glared at all three of them. "You damn vampires! What the hell did he do to you?!" She was pissed.

"Nothing but he could've. We had to knock him out to get to the real prize. You." Sai answered, taking a few steps closer to her.

Sakura growled and glared at him. "You had better watch it. I've had enough of you fucking vampires. Why don't you find someone else to torment?"

"Sorry can't. We must try that blood of yours." Sai replied.

"My blood? What's so special about my blood? And how the hell do you know about it?" She demanded.

Sai smirked. "Sasuke has a big mouth."

Sakura hissed, "Damn him!"

Sakura didn't know what to do. Neji was out cold and she couldn't run or else she would have to leave Neji. She wouldn't do that no matter what. She'd rather get bit again if it meant saving him. Sai stepped forward but Sakura clenched Neji tighter to her chest, glaring at them harshly. She wouldn't show any fear, even if she was already scared to death. After that one had nearly killed her, she was done with vampires. She didn't want to die and yet ever time she looked around, there was another vampire.

"So what do I have to do to get you all to leave?" She hated negotiating with the enemy but for now, she'd make an exception.

Sasori smirked, "Just bare your neck to us."

Sai nodded, his fangs poking out over his bottom lip.

Sakura shivered in fear. She wasn't about to arch her neck to anyone ever again. Last time her neck had been anywhere near a vampire, she had nearly died. She wasn't about to make that same mistake twice.

Deidara noticed her hesitation and stepped forward, in between Sai and Sakura.

"Wait, give her a chance to think it over, yeah." He didn't want to see a living piece of art, hurt or broken. If they forced her to do whatever they wanted, that would be the end result.

"Why are you defending her? You're a vampire too." Sai was confused. Surely he wanted her blood as well, didn't he?

Deidara merely shook his head then turned to face Sakura.

Sakura watched him in a more relaxed nature. She felt like she could actually trust this vampire. She sighed then gave a weak smile making the blonde vampire smirk then kneel down before her.

"Mind if I take a look at your friend?" He asked.

Sakura wanted to say no but she didn't. "As long as you don't hurt him." She gently pushed Neji's body in his arms and watched to see what would happen.

Deidara placed his palm on Neji's forehead and hummed softly. Neji's entire body seemed to go limp as if he were merely asleep. His face became calm and much more relaxed. Sakura wasn't sure what was happening but so long as Neji wasn't in any pain, she didn't care. Sasori and Sai watched from the side, both unhappy about Deidara trying to earn this girl's trust. Neither of them said anything though. They just watched in silence.

Finally Deidara removed his palm and looked up at Sakura. "He'll be fine. Right now he's just in a deep sleep. Nothing to worry about, yeah."

Sakura sighed in relief, "Thank you."

Deidara nodded then gently placed Neji's body on the ground. "I know all about your last encounter with Itachi, the vampire who bit you. I hear he almost killed you, yeah." He was whispering now, trying not to scare her away.

Sakura nodded slowly. "Yeah, it was scary but I'm confused. Why didn't he just kill me when he had the chance?"

"Sakura, we could kill you right now if we wanted, yeah. But we won't. All we want is a taste. Nothing more. It'll hurt for a bit but it won't be anything like what Itachi did to you. That was cruel and it was meant to kill, yeah. We have the power to numb the pain, Itachi didn't do that to you. If you give us the chance, I'll show you that not all vampires are like that, yeah." Deidara explained.

Sakura closed her eyes for a moment, trying to decide what to do. If she tried running, she wouldn't escape and they'd force her head back so they could feed whether she allowed them too or not. But if she actually did allow them to feed from her, she might be better off. At least then she might be able to relieve herself from some unnecessary pain.

Finally she nodded slowly and pushed her hair away from one side of her neck. "You can feed from me but please, take away the pain." She whispered.

Deidara sighed in relief. _'It worked.'_ He had gained her trust, now all he had to do was keep it. He glanced over his shoulder at the other two who were both smirking and nodding at him.

Sai was supposed to feed first but Deidara didn't trust him to numb the pain. Deidara would have to do it and would be the first to bite.

Deidara reached out and gently grabbed her wrist. He pulled her forward, onto his lap. She sat there with her back against him, her eyes showing the fear they once hid.

"Don't worry. This won't take long, yeah. One I'm done you'll have two more to go and then we'll leave." He promised, trying to relax her.

She gulped nervously then nodded, "S-Sure."

Deidara bent his head down and kissed her neck slowly, moving up and down the pulse without trying anything...yet. Sakura shivered but stayed where she was. If she tried running now, he'd bite...hard! She didn't want that. She was scared even thinking about it. She wasn't scared of dying, she just didn't want too! Was that so hard to understand?

Deidara gripped the other side of her neck and moved his head up to her ear. "Just relax. Think of something comforting, yeah. A person? Place? Maybe an object? Just picture it for me, yeah." He whispered.

Sakura felt a strange feeling wash over her. It was like her body felt numb like she couldn't move it. At the moment she could however, she wouldn't be able to soon. Sakura closed her eyes and thought of the people that were dear to her. _'Naruto...Ino...Kakashi...Neji...'_ Her eyes flew open as she lost control of her own body. She tried moving her hand but it wouldn't obey her.

"What the hell?" She muttered.

"Shhh...it's alright, yeah. I'm just taking away the pain. If you can't feel your body, you can't feel the pain, right? Just relax and try not to talk, yeah." Deidara whispered.

Sakura sighed then closed her eyes and waited for what was next to come.

Deidara moisturized her neck with his tongue making Sakura bite her lip to keep from groaning, either in protest or out of pleasure. She was surprised by both emotions. Why would she actually like what these vampires did to her? Truthfully she didn't know but for the moment, she wouldn't try to figure it out either. For now, she had to worry about the vampire about to bite her throat.

Deidara's grip tightened as his fangs began to grow. "I'm going to bite you now, yeah. Just stay calm and you won't feel any pain."

Sakura nodded or tried too but her body wasn't working so she muttered a faint, ok, instead.

Deidara set his fangs on her skin then closed his eyes before pressing down hard onto her neck. His fangs entered her skin harshly making her body shudder in pain. Sakura didn't know if it hurt or not. She couldn't feel a thing. She knew he had bitten her but only because she could feel blood leaving her body. _'Another vampire is feeding from me...great.'_ She would've sighed but she didn't want to distract him.

Deidara sucked blood from her slowly, keeping his control easily. Her blood did taste odd but it was also extremely good. He had never even been close to losing his control before and he wasn't about to now. He had very good control, it was just the younger vampires that had a problem keeping their cool when blood was around.

He made low slurping sounds that they all could hear. Sakura wanted to get away but she wouldn't dare move now. If she did, the pain could come back. She liked not having to feel anything. It made her feel safe from harm...for once. Sasori and Sai watched from the side, both noticing the few drops of blood that fell from her neck onto the ground below.

Sai wanted to run forward and lick it up but he didn't want to look like a little kid in front of the two elite vampires. If he showed he couldn't keep his cool, they'd take away his feed privileges. They would force him to stay inside at all times and he would only get to feed when someone brought him a human he could kill. It was a shitty position and Sai definitely did not want to be put there. So he stayed where he was, his hand twitching every so often.

Deidara started to notice the blood dripping down the side of her neck. He ran his tongue along her throat, licking up the fresh blood that had managed to get past his mouth. Again Sakura bit her lip, only this time a little too hard. She gasped as her lip began to bleed and the metallic, tangy, taste of blood began to fill her mouth slowly. It wasn't a deep cut or anything but it was enough for her mouth to be filled with that hard, disgusting, taste of blood.

Suddenly Sakura was turned around so she was facing Deidara whose mouth was dripping with blood...her blood. He glanced at her bloody lip for a moment before he bent down and pressed his lips to hers. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. _'What the hell? Why are vampires always kissing me?' _This time there was a reason. Deidara wanted her blood, even the blood from her lip.

If he didn't take it, one of the others would and he didn't want to let them have that privilege. He wasn't getting enough blood from the cut in her lip. It was all emptying into her mouth, not his. He didn't like that and he was still hungry for blood. He bit down on her lip making her gasp. He quickly thrust his tongue into her mouth and began licking up the blood.

Sakura didn't want to but she moaned anyways. She had never been kissed like this before. Deidara was a bit surprised when she moaned but he ignored it. If she hadn't bit her own lip in the first place he wouldn't have had to kiss her. Now look at what position she got herself into. Sasori and Sai weren't looking at them but at her neck where the blood kept trying to flow down at her neck. It wasn't working to well since she had another wound on her body.

Deidara couldn't take anymore blood though since the other two still needed to feed. He pulled away, breaking their bloody kiss. Sakura's lips were red with her own blood, as were his. Deidara wanted to lick them clean but he resisted and stood up. Sakura quickly wiped the blood from her lips and gazed up at Deidara who looked very reluctant to leave her at the mercy of the other two.

But the decison was taken out of his hands when Sasori stepped forward and grabbed Sakura by the back of her shirt. He pulled her to her feet then dragged her over to Sai. Her body was still numb so her feet were dragging on the ground as he pulled her around. Sai smirked, revealing his long fangs. Sasori pushed her between them and stood off to one side while Sai stood on her other.

Both of them grabbed her arms and held her in place as they moved forward. Sai had Deidara's side so he wouldn't have to make his own wound. He would just have to bite into the wound already there. Sasori moved her hair away from her neck, revealing her flawless neck. He glanced up at Sai who nodded then bent his head down to her neck.

He gave her neck a quick lick before resting his fangs over Deidara's wound. Sasori bent his head down also and bared his fangs. In one swift movement both of them bit into her neck making her body jump in surprise and in pain. Sakura was very aware of her predicament. She had two vampires feeding from her neck at the same time. She was losing a lot of blood at one time and she was probably going to faint from the lack of blood.

Still she kept a calm face and tried to be as relaxed as she possibly could. Deidara stood right in front of her, keeping a close eye on her face. Once her face started losing color he'd step in and force the other two to back off. They couldn't kill her, if they did Itachi would probably find out and make them pay for it. It wasn't worth it.

Sai was in heaven! He had never tasted anything like her blood before. It was so good! He was so hungry for her blood that he almost lost it. Deidara's hand on his shoulder was all that kept him from totally devouring her. Sasori seemed lost in the sensation as well. The blood was doing something to them, something they couldn't explain. But at the moment explanations weren't needed. All they wanted was blood and that's exactly what they were going to have.

They drank and drank until her body began to wobble. Her eyes started to roll and Deidara began to worry. He stepped forward and steadied her, one hand under her chin. A thin trail of blood leaked out of the corner of her mouth making Deidara's hunger grow. He leaned forward and licked away the blood. The warm taste of her blood washed over him again making him groan in need. But he couldn't give in, not when he was the strong one.

He stepped back then noticed her pale face and shaking form. She was close to dying once again. Deidara growled then stepped forward and grabbed both Sai and Sasori by the back of their necks. Sasori pulled back instantly and stepped away from the girl. Sai took no notice of Deidara's hand on his neck and continued to feed. Deidara growled and ripped him away from Sakura who let out a small whimper of pain as his fangs cut her wound open further.

"Dammit Sai! You're the one who told us to just touch your neck and you'll stop, yeah." Deidara was mad now. He had promised her safety and she had nearly lost her life.

Sai glared at him but made no comment. He licked his lips as he watched her bloody neck hungrily. Deidara noticed and growled once again. He quickly bent his head down and licked her wound. His saliva began working instantly, healing her wound up nicely. Once the one side was done, he moved onto the other and did the same thing. Once her neck was all healed up except for a small dot or two on each side, he gently lifted her in his arms and carried her over to Neji who was starting to twitch.

He laid her down beside him then stepped back. He felt bad about letting them nearly kill her but he could only hope she'd forgive him later. For the moment they had to leave. That Neji guy, would probably attack them if he saw them when he awoke.

Deidara glanced over at Sasori and Sai. He nodded then all three of them disappeared leaving Sakura at Neji's side.

**

* * *

**

Neji woke up about five minutes later. His head felt warm as if he was getting over a cold or something. Not only that but his head throbbed badly, like he had been hit. But almost as quickly as the pain came, it went away. Neji touched his forehead in confusion. _'Weird, wasn't it just warm a second ago?' _He didn't know for sure but he didn't care either. He was more worried about the pink-haired girl lying beside him.

"Sakura!" He gasped and reached out his hand to touch her cheek.

Sakura groaned and leaned into his touch. She slept on, unaware of who it was that was leaning over her.

Neji sighed then looked around, hoping to find the monsters that knocked her out. Too bad luck wasn't on his side. He found them utterly alone. Neji glanced down at the ground and noticed a small puddle of blood. He growled then turned back to Sakura. He moved his arms under her and lifted her up. He stood up with her in his arms. He had to get her home. She needed rest but once she awoke, he'd question her. He had to know what happened.

For the moment he could do nothing. He sighed then carried her back toward her house, leaving the bloody alley behind him as he went.

**(A/N: Yay! Another chapter done! Next chapter... I have barely started and that's mostly because I'm not sure what to do. But I have an idea now so I'll get to work on it. Hopefully more fluff in the next chapter but I don't know who it should be between. Review and let me know who should get the next fluff scene with Sakura! The character with the most votes will get the next chapter mostly to himself...well and Sakura... So review and make your choice! If you don't vote then others will and then you can't be mad at me for making the pairing for the next chapter. I'm not the one voting! I just write the story, you guys make choose the pairing. I'll update once I figure out who the guy will be. Review quickly! The sooner you review and vote, the sooner I update! Thanks everyone!!!)**


	9. Chapter 7, The Search for Answers

**(A/N: Yay! We have our winner! After a series of around eight votes - yeah I know, not many voters but oh well - I've finally determined the winner! We had Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, and Sai tied with two votes. Itachi and Sasori both had one votes but they're still awesome! Anyways, now to announce the winner! ...Well actually its probably not that hard to figure out since I've named everyone but this one guy so yeah... So the winner is Deidara! Woooo! Ok, here's the next chapter! Sorry for the wait! _Don't blame me!!!)_**

**Vampirism**

_**Chapter Seven**_

_The Search for Answers_

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Sakura woke up early the next morning, feeling a stinging pain in her neck. She didn't know what it was at first but as she lifted a hand to touch it she froze. Her memories came flooding back to her again. She sighed and clenched her head. _'What can I do? These vampires are everywhere and they keep coming after me. Neji couldn't help me and Naruto wasn't helpful at all. What do I do now? I've got to do something.' _She knew she had too. She couldn't just sit around and let vampires feed from her whenever they wanted. She wanted answers and the truth. To find that out she had to see one certain person.

Sakura smirked then got out of her bed and changed her clothes. She still wore the clothes from yesterday and wasn't happy about it. She hated sleeping in dirty clothes. But more then that, she hated sleeping in bloody clothes. The top of her shirt had traces of dried blood. She shuddered and the thought of fangs in her skin and quickly removed her shirt.

After she had changed her clothes she hurried to a phone. She dialed Neji's number but immediately got his answering machine. "Damn!" She hung up then sighed. _'What now? I have to see if Neji's alright but he's not home. I wonder where he is? Maybe with Tenten or Lee? Nah, definitely not with Lee.' _She sighed again then headed for the door. She'd go look for him for a bit but if she didn't find him, she'd go look for someone else. A certain vampire...

**

* * *

**

Sasuke groaned and flopped down on his bed. Sai had returned around midnight and didn't say a word to him or Gaara. Sasuke was too curious to let him just ignore them and act as if he hadn't been anywhere. All night and morning he had tried to get information out of Sai but it was hopeless. Sai wouldn't say a word. Gaara would've tried and would've succeeded if he hadn't been called away by Leader.

By now they were all back and sleeping in their room. Well everyone but Sasuke. He was tired but something bugged him. He hadn't gone out last night to see Sakura and for that he was worried. He gave Sai a lot of information on her and he even mentioned her blood. Sai was known to have a certain craving for blood. But not just any kind of blood. Only blood that stuck in a vampire's memory forever. If it had interested him, Sai wouldn've gone out and searched for Sakura himself.

_'I'm getting ahead of myself. Surely Sai didn't go out and look for her? He wouldn't, well not alone anyways. If he said anything to Deidara or worse, Sasori, then he definitely went out. Sasori's too much like him. He likes strange blood too. But again I'm jumping to conclusions. There's no proof that any of them found her. Yes they came back well fed but maybe they hadn't found her. God I hope not. If they did, she'll hate me forever.' _The truth struck Sasuke hard. If she ever found out that Sasuke told them about her, she would never forgive him.

Sasuke sighed then stared up at the ceiling. "I'll find you tonight. I have to make sure you're ok." He whispered. He closed his eyes then slowly slipped off into a light slumber. Gaara's eyebrow lifted before he opened both his eyes and looked over at Sasuke's sleeping form. _'What was he talking about? Sakura? Why though? He didn't see her last night so why... Oh well, if he does go anywhere I'm coming with him.'_ He vowed mentally then went back to sleep.

**

* * *

**

Deidara crept out of his room and pulled the black cloak up over his head. He couldn't sleep so he was going to do the one thing he never would've dared to do before. He was going outside. He was going to face the sunlight just so he could find one person. He had to find Sakura. He knew she would be alright but he didn't want her angry or confused. He had to make things right. Only he could do that.

He opened the front door then winced as the bright sunlight flooded the doorway. _'I have to do this. For Sakura...'_ His eyes narrowed for a moment before he stepped outside. He had only been out in the sun once in lifetime. It was when he was much younger. He had been searching for Sasori, who had gone missing one night. It was the worst experience ever but he learned from it. At least this time he was wearing something over his head.

Deidara took off running through the streets toward the town center. He wasn't sure where Sakura lived or if she would even be awake right now but he had to look. Or at least tire himself out by doing so. Either way he wanted to search for her. For some reason she was stuck in his mind. Her blood, her beauty, her voice, everything about her! He couldn't get her out of his mind. But he knew how to get her out of his head. He just had to see her again. If he was lucky he'd get to talk to her. But that was wishful thinking. He highly doubted he'd get to do that.

"Hey you! Weird cloaked dude!"

Deidara skidded to a stop then gazed around. A white-blonde haired girl was walking over to him with a hand on her hip. She looked fairly attractive but if he compared her with Sakura, she'd lose. "Me?" He had to act innocent. He didn't know this girl so he had to act normal.

"No! The other cloaked guy running around here. Yes you!" She rolled her eyes.

Deidara sighed. "What can I do for you, yeah?"

"Nothing. I'm bored and I saw you running through town. What's with the cloak?" She pointed to his attire.

Deidara couldn't believe it. _'Is she serious? She just comes up to random people and asks about their clothes? I can't believe it...' _"Oh this? It's nothing yeah." He grinned.

"Yeah right. What, you got some weird skin disease?" She asked.

"Uh...no actually I just have very fair skin, yeah. If any gets in contact with sunlight I'll burn almost instantly." He lied.

The girl stepped closer, "Really? Weird..."

Deidara stepped back worriedly. _'She's freaking me out. Who is this chick?' _

"Ino!!!!" A new voice called out.

They both looked over to find a certain pink-haired girl running towards them.

Deidara's eyes widened. _'Its her! Sakura!'_

"Hey girl! What are you doing up so early?" Ino asked, placing her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"I was looking for Neji. I kind of lost him last night. Anyways who is this?" Sakura nodded toward Deidara who tilted his head up to give her a better look at his face.

Sakura gasped in realization. "You're that guy!" She exclaimed.

He nodded, "Yes I've been looking for you, yeah."

"Oh? For what?"

"I need to talk to you. Can we go somewhere, yeah?"

"Take him somewhere away from the sunlight. He has _fair_ skin..." Ino pointed out.

_'Fair skin my ass. He's a vampire. Vampires can't be out in sunlight. They'll die.' _Sakura's eyes narrowed before she grabbed Deidara's hand and pulled him toward her.

"Fine, I'll take him to my house. If you see Neji tell him I'll talk to him later. Bye Ino." Sakura waved then dragged Deidara toward her house leaving Ino to stare after her for a moment before she shrugged and went off to flirt with some random guy.

**

* * *

**

Sakura didn't say a word until they were both inside her house with the door locked. She pointed to the couch which he happily took and removed his cloak. His long blonde hair was revealed and was all-too familiar. Her eyes narrowed before she sighed then walked over to a window and closed the blinds. She had to keep the sunlight out...for now anyways.

"You...explain..." Sakura's voice was cold but she couldn't help it. He had been kind but he still bit her. She couldn't just forget that anytime soon.

"Aren't you going to ask for my name, yeah? That would be the polite thing to do." Deidara flashed her an innocent smile but it didn't work well on her.

Sakura rubbed her forehead in frustration, "Fine! What's your name?!"

Deidara smirked. "Deidara, yeah."

She nodded then smirked evilly at him. "Deidara...I'll remember that. Now explain! No more stalling."

He nodded. "Of course, yeah. I was out searching for you so I could explain. I didn't want you to be confused or angry, yeah. So will you let me explain or would you rather question me?"

Sakura sat down beside him then waved her hand. "Go ahead and explain. I'll ask questions when I feel like it."

"Alright. As you know I am a vampire-"

"All of you are. I've met quite a few of you in the past few days. But that doesn't explain why you all come after me. Why me anyways?" She was curious about that. Why were they all so into her? She was glad they were after her and not Ino or something she's close too, but still...she had to know why.

"Your blood, yeah."

"My blood? What about it?"

Deidara touched his lips and looked thoughtful. "It has a strange taste, yeah. An almost unforgettable taste. Your blood is addicting and makes vampires deeply attracted to it, yeah. Just think of a magnet only it's your blood and vampires are another magnet. They are attracted to each other and no matter what you do, they'll always stay that way, yeah. Even if they're apart they'll still be attracted to the other. Do you understand, yeah?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, what your saying is that there's nothing I can do to keep you vampires away from my blood."

"Exactly, but I hate telling you that you can't do anything, yeah. But I can't think of anything else you can do that would help relieve you of any unnecessary pain." He wanted to say something comforting but there was nothing he could think of. She would be tracked down by vampires all over the world no matter what she did. She would never escape. Especially not if they've tasted her blood. Even he would chase her down just to get her blood.

"But what if that Itachi guy, tries to kill me again?" Sakura shivered. She didn't want him coming anywhere near her.

"You'd better just hope he doesn't, yeah. But I highly doubt he would. If he's as attracted to your blood as we are, he won't want to kill you too soon." Deidara was trying to convince himself just as much as he was trying to convince her. Itachi was known to do extreme things so it wouldn't surprise him if Itachi really did kill her. Deidara just hoped he wouldn't.

Sakura sighed. "Ok, well then what about you? Walking around in the daylight and all that. Aren't you supposed to be dead or something?"

"I'd have to be exposed to the sun for a certain period of time. I can't explain it exactly because it's always different, yeah. Certain vampires can withstand the sun for a long time. Others can't, yeah." Deidara explained as clearly as he could.

"Here's a bit more of a personal question. Why do you care?" Sakura asked.

"Care? About you?" Deidara wasn't sure if that's what she meant but he was almost 100 sure.

Sakura nodded, a faint blush on her cheeks.

Deidara grinned, "I do care about you. It's not just because I tasted your blood either, yeah. I've kissed you too remember?"

Sakura's blush grew making him chuckle.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. He moved his other arm around her waist as well and held her against himself. "Does it frighten you to know that a vampire is infatuated with you, yeah?" He teased, his hot breath on her neck.

Sakura wiggled a bit then shook her head, "N-no!"

He chuckled, "I beg to differ. You're very tense and nervous. If you didn't have any problem with me, you wouldn't feel that way, yeah."

She gave up trying to break his hold on her. He was too strong and there was no way she'd break it. She'd put up with him, for the moment.

"Yeah well can you really blame me? I mean, its not like you're extremely ugly and I can put up with you and your...actions..." She blushed again.

He smirked then nuzzled her neck. "You're so shy. I wouldn't have expected that, yeah."

Sakura huffed and turned her head away. "Its not like I've ever had a boyfriend or anything."

Deidara lifted his head in shock. "You're kidding, yeah!"

Sakura shook her head. "Nope. I've never had a boyfriend."

Deidara hugged her closer and kissed her ear. "Well I don't see why not. You're very beautiful, yeah."

She blushed and tried to move away but he held her in place and moved back to her neck. He kissed her neck up and down, not ever having even the smallest urge to bite. He was well fed since last night and he wouldn't need to feed again for a few days. So her neck and blood were safe...from biting anyways. But Deidara wasn't planning on hurting her flawless skin. More like...teasing it a bit.

Sakura shivered against him. _'I can't believe this guy is actually doing this. Shouldn't he be like biting me? Why is he kissing my neck instead? This is too weird.'_ She gasped and jumped slightly as his tongue slid out and ran along her neck.

Deidara chuckled, "You're jumpy, yeah."

"Well excuse me for not expecting you to be so touchy!" She snapped.

He smirked then bent his head down and pulled her shirt down a bit. He placed his mouth over her collarbone making her tense up again. He licked the spot for a moment before he began sucking on it. Sakura bit the inside of her cheek to keep from moaning. It felt good but she didn't want him to know it. The last thing she needed was a hormonal vampire knowing she actually liked what he was doing to her.

Before long Deidara lifted his head and gazed down at the nice, red hickey on her skin. "Now you have something to show your friends, yeah." He whispered.

Sakura scowled, "Like I'd want too! You're crazy!"

"Am I? But I just wanted to show you how much I like you, yeah." He pouted.

"And how are you planning on doing that? By making hickeys on my neck? Oh yeah that's a wonderful way to show me how much you care." She rolled her eyes.

He smirked wickedly then gripped her shoulders and pushed her down on the couch. He knelt over her with one knee on the couch and his other leg on the ground. His hands held her's down while his head lowered. He kept a wolfish grin on his lips as his face neared hers. Sakura blushed brightly.

"W-wait! You don't want to do something y-you'll regret later!" She stuttered.

He chuckled, "Who would regret? I've already done it before so why the sudden hesitation, yeah?"

Sakura bit her lip softly. "I can't help it if I'm hesitant around lustful guys."

Deidara blinked a few times before he laughed. "Lustful? My dear, if you wanna see lustful then you'd have better luck at running over to your neighbor's house naked! I'm sure some guy would just love to gaze at your body for a moment or two, yeah. That would be long enough for you to see what a real lustful guy looks like."

Sakura blushed. "God! You're weird! My neighbor has nothing to do with this! So what if I can't tell what a lustful look is? You're the one trying to kiss me remember?"

He nodded, "Oh I remember, yeah. I guess I was just taking my sweet time. But no more waiting."

Sakura's eyes widened as he lowered his head quickly so his lips were hovering above her's. "Ready?" He whispered.

She closed her eyes and gulped nervously. _'I can't believe this. Why is trying to kiss me again? At least the first time it was because he wanted the blood from my lip. But now he has no excuse. God this sucks!' _

She opened one eye fearfully only see him wink before he brought his lips down upon her's. Her other eye flew open as his lips molded with her's. _'Worse than the fact that he's kissing me, is the fact that he's a good kisser!'_

Instead of trying to get him off of her, she did something she wouldn't have ever done if she wasn't as curious as she was. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. She had been kissed twice now but both times had been pretty much the guys' doing. She wanted to be apart of a kiss too so this time, she'd play her part.

Deidara released her wrists and placed his hands on her hips. Sakura moved her hands to his hair and stroked it softly. His hair was very soft and silky. _'Interesting. He looks a lot like a girl and his hair is as soft as girl hair. If he wasn't kissing me I might've thought he was gay or something.' _She almost laughed at the thought. For some odd reason she found gay guys hilarious.

Deidara decided he was bored of just plain kissing. He wanted more. He opened his mouth and licked her lips gently. Sakura couldn't help it. She opened her mouth and let out a small moan. Without hesitation he thrust his tongue into her mouth making her moan louder. He tasted her thoroughly for the first time. It was different without the blood but it tasted nearly as good. _'I could definitely get used to this.'_ He smirked against her lips.

Sakura joined him in his game of passion and entwined her tongue with his. Deidara moved his hand along her side before he moved it onto her stomach. Sakura shivered beneath him making him wonder. He gripped the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up enough for him to slip his hand underneath it. Sakura arched her back as his warm hand slid up her bare stomach. _'Oh my god! I'm going to die!'_ She was too worried about his hand to realize that she had stopped playing with him in her mouth.

Deidara noticed though and figured she had had enough. He pulled his hand back then retracked his tongue before he kissed her closed mouth one more time. He lifted his head then gazed down at the beautiful pink-haired girl beneath him. Sakura opened her eyes slowly, panting silently. She was totally out of breath from that kiss but he looked just fine.

"I'll give you...this much. You...sure can kiss." She said between breaths.

Deidara chuckled then kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you think so, yeah. I'd hate to be a disappointment."

"As if you could be."

He smirked but didn't reply. Instead he got off her and stood up. Sakura sat up and watched as he walked over to the door and looked out through the little eye hole.

"You've got company, yeah." He stated.

"Hm? Who?"

"Looks like that Neji guy and that Ino girl."

Sakura groaned, "I told her to make him call me! She wasn't supposed to bring him over!"

Deidara glanced over at her and smirked, "So you wanted to continue, yeah?"

Sakura blushed then shook her head. "N-no! I never s-said-"

Deidara laughed, interrupting her. "I know, I was just teasing, yeah. But I'd better go. I'm sorry I didn't explain enough but I will next time we meet, I promise, yeah."

Sakura nodded slowly, "Um, sure."

He smirked then winked at her. "Bye Sakura." He pulled his cloak on then ran out the door.

Sakura stared after him in confusion. He ran so fast he was like a blur. "How did he...? Nevermind he's a vampire." She sighed at her own comment. _'I just made-out with a vampire. God I'm disgusting.'_ But instead of hating herself for it, she laughed. For once she was feeling pretty good after her encounter with another vampire. It was a first and hopefully not the last.

Sakura shook her head and got up. She straightened her clothes and quickly fixed her hair. There was no way she was going to let anyone see her like that. She knew her cheeks were probably still flushed but she couldn't do anything about that for the moment. For now she had to deal with it. She hurried to the door and waited until she heard Ino's hard knock before she opened it.

**(A/N: Ok, that's it for chapter seven. Sorry for the cliffhanger but this chapter was long enough. Besides, now I have something to start the next chapter with. Now the next chapter should come faster and that way everyone's happy! Anyways, review and tell me what you thought. But don't hate me because Deidara won. You should've voted if you wanted someone else for this chapter. Thanks for reading!!)**

**Oh one more thing. Keep checking my profile. I usually say what the next chapter is about or when it'll be updated. Sometimes I'm just saying how it's coming along. But if you want to know this kind of stuff, just look at the bottom of my profile. Vampirism is there in all it's glory! Just read and you'll be ready for what's next to come!**


	10. Chapter 8, Payback is a Bitch, or is it?

**(A/N: Well this chapter was easy to write. I wonder if this is fastest chapter I updated on????? I dunno. Anyways, sorry this one is a little short. Just a bit shorter than the last one but I think the next one will be longer. Oh and I had someone ask a question I'm sure some of you are wondering. They asked: _Since Deidara won the spot to be with Sakura for one chapter, does that mean he'll end up with her?_ Or it was something like that... Anyways the answer is: No! That was for one chapter, every other guy will still have their own moment with Sakura. In fact I'm planning on having some GaaraxSakura fluff in the next chapter. I hope that answered some of your questions. I don't know who Sakura will end up with so I can't say for sure but at this moment, she's not with anyone. So relax, and enjoy the next chapter. Thanks for reading!!!) **

* * *

**Vampirism**

_**Chapter Eight**_

_Payback is a Bitch...or is it?_

Sakura opened the door quickly, smirking as Ino gave her a knowing look then brushed past her inside. Neji stood outside and stared at Sakura closely. He was obviously worried about her. But he didn't say anything. Instead he gave her a small smile before he followed Ino inside. Sakura stood there for a moment before she shrugged then went back inside only to find her two friends on her couch.

"So what brings you here?" Sakura really had no idea why there were there. They shouldn't be at her house anyways but she wasn't about to shoo them out.

"Well you know we were in the neighborhood and all..."

"Can it Ino. Neji? Would you tell me?" Sakura batted her eyelashes sweetly making him blush a bit.

He cleared his throat then nodded. "I was wandering around town when Ino ran into me...literally. But anyways, she told me you were looking for me so we both decided to come over here. I hope that isn't a problem."

Sakura sighed. _'Normally it wouldn't be but I was in the middle of one hell of a make-out session with a hot vampire.' _Of course saying that out loud would totally freak them both out so instead she smiled and gave them a better answer. "Nah it's fine. I wasn't doing anything anyways."

Ino sighed then laid her head back. "So what did you desperately need Neji for?"

Sakura blushed. Somehow Ino had a way of making everything sound totally wrong. "Uh well...it's not really that important. I mean..."

She really didn't know how to explain it. She couldn't tell her best friend that she couldn't talk to Neji around her. Well for one Ino would take it the wrong way and would think they were gonna have sex or something. But for another thing, Sakura didn't want to keep things from her.

Neji caught on though. "Well if it isn't important then I'll just come back later. I was out looking for Hinata anyways."

Ino jumped to her feet instantly. "Oh I know where she is! She's always with Naruto so she's either at the hospital or at the ramen shop! Come on! I'll go with you!" She grabbed his arm then dragged him to the door only to stop and turn back around.

Her gaze swept the room before it landed on Sakura. "Hey Sakura, where'd that weird cloaked guy go?" It was an innocent question but Sakura froze instantly.

Neji did too, but not because he was shocked Ino would ask that. He immediately wanted to know what was going on and he was going to find out. He pushed Ino out the door then shut the door behind her. He locked it then glared at Sakura while Ino pounded on the door and demanded that he open it.

But he just ignored her and stormed over to Sakura who was too scared to move. Neji grabbed her arms and held her so close Sakura could feel his angry pants of breath on her face.

"Sakura! What's going on?!" He was furious.

Sakura had kept the whole, kidnap thing from him and he couldn't help her out. But now she was meeting with mysterious guys dressed in cloaks? Yeah this definitely did not sit well with him.

"Neji I can explain-"

"Damn right you can. And you will right now."

Neji dragged her over to the couch and made her sit. He sat down beside her and kept a tight grip on her wrist. Sakura couldn't blame him for being angry. She had promised she'd tell him everything and already she was hidding things from him. But how could she tell him she was meeting with a vampire? He wouldn't believe her and if he did he'd still be mad.

"Explain."

Sakura took a deep breath. She was nervous and didn't have any idea how to explain but she had to try.

"His name is Deidara. I met him a few nights ago after my job. He was just a street walker and didn't really have a place to go. All he had was the clothes on his back and nothing else. I gave him what he asked for and in return he came to look for me today to thank me."

Ok so it wasn't all lies but most of it was. He really met her last night not a few nights ago. She didn't know it but really all he did have were the clothes on his back. She did give him what he asked for and he did come to look for her today though it wasn't to thank her. So really she didn't lie as much as she thought she did.

"So this Deidara guy didn't try anything did he? He didn't try to rape you or kill you or something?" Neji had to believe her story. He had no way of knowing if she was telling the truth or not. So instead of questioning it, he went along with it.

Sakura shook her head. "No he was perfectly polite. Believe me Neji, he's not a problem."

Neji sighed then released her now-sore wrists. "I'm sorry. I just didn't like the fact that you were hiding things from me again. I thought it was something serious but I see that it's not. But I would keep an eye out if I were you. This is guy is a street walker, right? So he's basically a bum. You can't trust bums."

Sakura had to bit her lip to keep from laughing. _'Deidara a bum? He's way too cute to be a bum! But I guess Neji can keep thinking that for now.' _

"I'll keep an eye out I promise."

Neji met her gaze for a moment before he nodded. "I trust you Sakura. I just don't trust the people out there. I don't even know what happened after I blacked out. When I woke up you were out cold beside me. Do you know what happened?"

Sakura longed to tell him the truth. _'Just open your mouth and say, yes I was attacked by vampires. Easy!'_ But listening to her mind wasn't an option. She had to be smart with this one. So again, lying came into place.

"I don't know. I fainted right after you." _'I'm sorry Neji.'_

Neji nodded then stood up. "I have no right to tell you you're lying so I'll believe you. I have to go find Hinata now so I'll see you later. Do you need me to go with you to work?"

Sakura shook her head and smiled. "I'll be fine. Thanks for offering Neji."

Neji smirked slightly then nodded and gave a little wave before disappearing out the door.

Sakura sighed in his absence and rubbed her temples. _'I hate lying! God these vampires are making me do terrible things to my friends! I hate lying to them!'_ She let out a frustrated growl before she jumped to her feet then ran to her room. For now she'd just take a nice cat nap then go to work. After work...well she'd worry about that later.

**

* * *

**

Deidara crept into his room as silently as he could. He didn't want Sasori waking up and interrogating him so he had to be very quiet. He was very happy after his little encounter with his new pink-haired friend. She was very beautiful and quite tasty... But beyond that she was also a little fire cracker! When she was mad she was pissed! That made her all the more desirable.

Too bad she was off-limits. If he wanted to earn her trust and to actually be her friend, he couldn't give into his lustful nature. Sure he wanted her. Oh did he want her! He wanted to do terrible things to her that no other guy could ever do. But then again, he wanted to do that to any pretty girl. He barely knew Sakura and yet after tasting her blood and her lips...he was crushed.

His mind kept wondering what would've happened if he hadn't sensed that Neji guy's presence? What if Neji hadn't came to her house at all? Or Ino? How far would they have gone? Deidara couldn't stop thinking about that. He wanted to believe it would've went all the way but he couldn't be for sure. Even if they hadn't gone all the way, his thoughts would've.

But for the moment his thoughts were on pause as he tried to sneak around his own room, trying to make it look like he never left. Luckily, Sasori was out cold and wouldn't wake up to anything at the moment. He had had and very good night last night and he needed to sleep it off. Deidara couldn't blame him, he was now offically tired as well.

Deidara pulled off his cloak then climbed into his bed. He needed sleep then tonight he'd be back out in town, trying to learn as much as he could about Sakura and her where-abouts. At least now he knew where she lived. Now he just had to figure out where she worked, who her friends where, and where she hangs out...stuff like that. Once he knew that, she'd never get away from him.

Deidara smirked. He already was looking forward to tonight. But of course he'd have to wake up first. If his body allowed it, he'd be asleep for the next three days. If that actually happens then he doesn't have to think about tonight at all. He'd be asleep and none of it would matter. He yawned then stretched out on his stomach and closed his eyes. His last thought faded away as he fell into a deep, deep slumber. _'I never realized cherries could taste better than blood...'_

**

* * *

**

Sakura pulled on her jacket then patted Ebisu on the back before jumping over the counter. The bar had just closed and it was again, three in the morning. She was finally done with a full night's work. All the customers were gone and Ebisu was cleaning up so Sakura was free to go. Of course she had no reason to leave early or want too. She wasn't expecting any surprise visits from vampires tonight. But then again, she wasn't any other time.

"See ya Ino!" Sakura waved to Ino as she walked to the door.

Ino looked up from her spot on the dancefloor. For some reason she was dancing alone on the dancefloor. "Oh, bye Sakura."

Sakura smiled then opened the door and was gone. She really hated staying at work any long then she had too. What was the point? It wasn't like there were a lot of people who worked there to hang with. Ino had suggested getting Tenten and Hinata jobs there but Sakura could never imagine them being bar girls. But then again, she never pictured herself being one either.

Sakura walked down the steps then started walking home. She didn't know what else to do. She planned on just going home and sleeping. There was nothing better to do. No one was awake and she was just too bored and lazy to go and actually see if anyone was awake. The most she could do was go home and sleep. It was the price she paid to work the night shiftloneliness.

Sakura never complained. Why would she? She had plenty of friends but they didn't stay up until three in the morning like her. She couldn't blame them either. When she was normal and slept at night, she never stayed up that late. It was just too hard! If only she could actually stay up for like weeks at a time. She'd be happy then. But now everything was going wrong for her. Vampires mostly. The night shift was turning out to be a pretty shitty choice of job hours.

With her life at stake every night...yeah she definitely should've taken that job to be a secretary for that Yamato guy. If only it weren't for his super creepy eyes she would've. Now look at where she is. _'My life or having to see those eyes everyday...? Tough one...'_ She really did not know the answer for that mental question.

Oh well. She was happy and if it weren't for those damn vampires, she would have a pretty good life. Now she was doomed and she would probably die tomorrow. Not cool... Maybe it was time for her to fight back? She didn't want too. She never thought violence was a good answer but she couldn't keep allowing these vampires to walk all over her. She had to take a stand...and soon.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke yawned widely, showing his fangs. Gaara glanced at him and saw the boredom clearly written on his face. They had been walking around since midnight and both of them were getting pretty bored. Sasuke wanted to find Sakura and Gaara just wanted to get out of that building. He didn't want to be stuck in there forever. Even he wanted fresh air every now and then.

They had been going past that one bar over and over again all night. Sasuke was almost 100 percent sure she'd leave from here. But if he was wrong, Gaara would probably kill him for making him walk so much. It was definitely not a good deal. Not that he had any say in it... Gaara also figured there best shot at finding her would be to hang around this one bar. She wasn't at home, they had already checked. Now the most they could do was walk around and hope they found her.

"The sun is going to rise soon." Gaara observed.

Sasuke glanced up at the sky and nodded. "Yeah..."

"Should we give up and try tomorrow?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Let's go another 10 minutes. Then we'll head back."

Gaara sighed; he just couldn't win. Three hours of nothing was just killing him. If Sakura didn't show up in less than 10 seconds he was going to seriously hurt someone.

Suddenly Sasuke froze and spun around. Gaara took a few more steps before realizing Sasuke had stopped. He turned around to ask him why he stopped, when his voice caught in his throat.

"Oh god! Not you two..."

Sasuke smirked at the familiar pink-haired girl who had just appeared out of no where.

"That's not a nice way of saying hello." Sasuke took a step toward her making her flinch and jump back.

Sakura rubbed her temples then glared at them. "Gaara I'm not mad at you but Sasuke if you come anywhere near me I will kill you!" She was pissed.

Sasuke froze then cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Hm? What did I do?"

"Fuck you! You know exactly what you did you prick!" Sakura growled and balled her hands into fists.

Gaara smirked at the sight. _'Interesting... Sasuke must've done something very, very wrong to piss her off this badly. This could get good.' _

"Sorry but I think I need help refreshing my memory." Sasuke was confused. He didn't know what he did wrong.

Sakura threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "Do you have any idea what happened to me last night?"

"No, what?" Now Sasuke was interested. _'Sai didn't actually...'_ He really hoped he was wrong.

"Well three vampires came and all of them sucked my blood. Guess who told them about me? You, Sasuke! Because of you I had my blood taken from me again!" Sakura couldn't believe it but her eyes were slowly filling with unshed tears of anger.

Sasuke stepped back, his gaze looked hurt. He had predicted this would happen and yet he hadn't done anything to prevent it.

Gaara looked over at him in surprise. _'Who'd you tell?'_ He asked through his mind.

_'Just Sai but he probably told Sasori and Deidara.' _Sasuke sighed.

"Sakura...I didn't mean for anything to happen-"

"But it did! Do you even care if I die? Well you know what, I hope I do. Then I won't have to worry about any more vampires popping out of no where and taking my blood or hurting my friends. Thank you Sasuke, for making my life even worse then it already was." Sakura knew she was being harsh but she was hurt.

Sasuke shook his head then took a small step toward her. "Sakura I didn't want this! I told Sai because he's an artist and I thought he would just want to draw you. There's no one else in the world with pink hair like yours! Please understand! I didn't think he would come and look for you or bring his two buddies. Forgive me Sakura, I'm sorry..."

Gaara rolled his eyes. If Sasuke actually meant any of that he'd have to hurt him. What kind of vampire actually apologizes to the prey? He didn't realize Sasuke was such a wuss.

But his words did wonders. Sakura stiffened and uncurled her fists. She sighed then started walking toward them.

Gaara stepped aside to let them work things out. He wasn't going to leave; he was going to watch.

Sasuke watched as Sakura walked up to him and stopped. She looked away for a moment before she lifted her head and met his gaze.

"You know what? I do forgive you Sasuke. I'm not sure why they didn't just suck me dry but they didn't. I have to say, things have gotten way weird since you and all your vampire friends started showing up but I think it's making things a bit more interesting. Sure I'm risking my life every time I'm around you guys but my life has always been boring. If my friends weren't getting hurt or worried because of all this, I might even be excited to see you vampires again. If you can promise me that you mean me no harm and you'll never speak about me again to any other vampires, I'll accept you as a friend Sasuke."

Sakura poured her heart into those words and she meant every one of them. Her life was boring. If it weren't for the vampires, she would never have any excitement. She owed them that.

Sasuke sighed in relief then smiled and held out his hand. "Sakura I promise you that I will never cause you any harm. Not now, not ever. I will never tell any other vampire about you again. I refuse to put you in any more danger. So if you'll really accept me, I'd love to be called your friend."

Sakura looked down at his hand before she smiled and shook it. "Awesome! You know for a blood-thirsty demon-thingy, you aren't half bad Sasuke."

He smirked, "Really? Well you aren't too bad yourself." _'Though you do switch your tone pretty quickly.'_

Gaara watched them both with curiousity. _'So she forgave him and took him as a friend. What a strange human... She should be scared to death of all vampires and yet she's welcoming us all. She must be a total moron. She's gonna get herself killed. But I'll give her some credit. She's definitely got guts.' _He smirked then walked over to them.

"Well now that you two are friends and all, I think we should be getting back Sasuke. We can't fight the sun." He advised.

Sasuke nodded and released her hand. "You're right. We'll go back. But Sakura I must know one thing before we leave."

Sakura shrugged. "What?"

"Is there a reason you're at that bar every night? I mean every time we see you, you've just come out of there." He had to know. It was bugging him really badly.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah I work there. From 10 to 3am."

"Well that explains everything." Gaara muttered.

Sasuke nodded. "Then we'll see you tomorrow at three."

She smiled, "I'll be expecting you then."

Sasuke smirked then nodded and turned back to Gaara. "Let's go."

Gaara nodded then they both ran off leaving Sakura to stare after them. She was happy that things had worked out. She was slightly surprised though. Neither of them had tried to take her blood or anything. But she ignored the nagging voice in her head telling her they'd be back for blood soon.

She turned and walked back toward her house, totally unaware of the red eyes that followed her form as she disappeared from sight.

**(A/N: Sorry people! I know, it was a pretty cheesy chapter. But really, I have to get this story going. Sasuke is going to be a big help in the future so yeah, he's gotta be friends with Sakura. Anyways, earlier when Deidara made that little comment about how cherries taste better than blood, he was talking about Sakura's lips. Sorry about how it ended! But I'm sure you can figure out who was watching her, right? Well he's gonna play a part in the next chapter but not one with Sakura, sorry. I promise I'll add more fluff in the next chapter. Most likely GaaraxSakura. So review and let me know what you thought. I love getting reviews! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I'll be sure to thank you personally again in one of the upcoming chapters. Thanks again!) **


	11. Chapter 9, Sibling Rivalry

**(A/N: Sorry for the wait! I've been busy really busy. End of the year in school, parents divorcing again, moving, yadda yadda yadda. Anyways I hope this chapter will make up for the wait. I loved writing this chapter. I hope you'll enjoy reading it half as much. Remember, it's a GaaraxSakura chapter so get ready!)**

**Vampirism**

_**Chapter Nine**_

_Sibling Rivalry_

**AKATSUKI**

Sasuke entered the main room to the run-down factory, with a pleasant smirk on his face. Things had gone better then he would've ever expected. Tomorrow night would be something worth waiting for. Beside him Gaara looked bored. It hadn't been any fun for him and yet he tagged along anyways. Well Sasuke warned him and Gaara still went. He really needed to do something with his life.

The room was large and had been stocked with new furniture. Four couches, eight chairs, some tables, a large bookshelf, and some other little things lying around. Kisame was playing cards with Hidan who appeared to be winning and Zetsu was in the corner looking as creepy as ever. The only other person there was Kakuzu who was resting in a chair.

Sasuke was about to go head for his room when someone grabbed his shoulder roughly. Beside him Gaara was staring over his own shoulder, his eyes wide with realization. Itachi stared at Sasuke's back before Sasuke finally turned around to meet his brother's gaze.

"Itachi..."

Itachi turned and walked down the nearest hallway. The only indication that he wanted Sasuke to follow him was the tiny movement of his index finger. It was barely noticable and if Sasuke wasn't used to his brother's behavior, he wouldn't have noticed at all.

Sasuke nodded to Gaara before he went after his brother. Itachi had always been very quiet and rarely ever spoke to him. Yet if he did speak at all, it was either to Leader, Kisame, or Sasuke. No one else ever had the honor of hearing him speak. Well, not usually anyways. But Sasuke was curious. Itachi must have something very important he wanted to talk about. Why else would he not tell him in front of everyone else? Sasuke didn't know, but he was about to find out.

Itachi led him to a thick, rusted, door and opened it. He slipped inside with Sasuke right after him. Sasuke knew it wasn't Itachi's room. Itachi had a way better room than this one. This room was dark, smelly, and Sasuke could hear the faint dripping sound of water in the corner of the room. _'Must be the old boiler room or something.'_ Sasuke guessed.

Itachi turned to face him and Sasuke could see the tip of something metal and sharp, sticking out from under Itachi's sleeve. Sasuke was worried but it wouldn't let it show. Around his brother, Sasuke felt inferior and he hated that feeling. Itachi had always been better than him but someday he would prove himself to be just as good, if not better than, Itachi.

"Sasuke...I am disgusted with your actions today."

Sasuke blinked in mild surprise. _'Ok, not exactly what I was expecting but whatever.'_

"What did I do?"

"That girl I bit...you befriended her."

Sasuke winced. _'Damn! He saw that? He must think I'm a such a weakling.' _

"Itachi I can explain-"

"That's not nesscessary. You need to be taught a lesson Sasuke. No brother of mine will treat his prey as _'friends'. _I will not allow it." Itachi's voice was cold and very commanding.

Sasuke gulped and stepped back but in that time, Itachi was already behind him with a kunai pressed against Sasuke's throat.

"Foolish brother. I will teach you to act like a vampire."

Sasuke knew what was next to come and braced himself for the pain. When Itachi wanted to _'teach him a lesson', _it always meant pain. Itachi would probably stab him until he would faint from blood loss or until he couldn't stand any more. Either way, Sasuke dreaded it. The blade was removed from Sasuke's neck only to be shoved into his back.

Sasuke let out a a grunt of pain before Itachi pulled it back out and stuck it into his back again. Over and over again Itachi stabbed him. Itachi had been taught like that. To Itachi, pain was always the answer. If Sasuke wanted to be strong like him, he'd have to learn to except pain. No, more than that. He'd have to welcome pain. Itachi never showed any sign that he was in pain. If his heart had been ripped out he still wouldn't even flinch. As long as Sasuke was his brother, Itachi would make him the same way.

Four hours later Sasuke fell to the ground, lying in a very large pool of blood. His blood. Itachi raised the blade to his lips and licked the blood off of it. Sasuke moaned in pain and tried to get up but his body wouldn't allow it. Itachi nodded at a job-well-done then turned to leave.

"That girl is your prey. You are never to kill her but you shall treat her as prey. Do not talk with her like a friend or treat her as one. She is your blood supply and nothing more. If I ever catch you talking with her like that again, you both will suffer."

With that said Itachi left, leaving Sasuke to close his eyes and fall into a state of unconsciousness in his own blood.

**

* * *

**

Sakura woke up around six the next day. No not six in the morning, but six at night. She had slept really well and without any interruptions. For once Naruto hadn't come pounding on her door at eight in the morning. She was shocked but also very happy about it. She needed sleep. Especially if she wasn't getting to sleep until like five in the morning. Yeah she definitely needed sleep and she was glad she finally got it.

She had no plans for the day so she was just gonna go explore town and see if she could find anyone to hang out with. She was hoping to find Tenten or Ino. She wanted to talk with girls for once. Last night during work she had barely even seen Ino. Ino was too busy with guys to come talk to her. Sakura was really desperate for some girl talk.

Sakura quickly put on her sandals and ran out the door. She ran through town toward the ramen shop. She knew someone would be there. As luck would have it, almost everyone was there. Sakura slowed to a stop and smirked at the sight of all her friends eating dinner at the ramen shop. Naruto, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. Sakura opened her mouth to greet them when Naruto looked up and saw her.

"Sakura-chan!!!"

Everyone turned and looked at Sakura who smiled at them all. "Hey guys!"

Ino smirked then patted the spot beside her. "Grab a seat girlie. There's plenty of ramen to go around."

Sakura wasn't all that hungry but she'd gladly hang out with her friends. She nodded then went and sat down beside Ino.

"So how's the night shift? We barely see you anymore." Tenten asked.

Sakura shrugged. "It's alright. But it's good to see you all again. Even better, you all are here together. I'm kind of surprised."

"We would've invited you but we all knew how you act when you're woken up early." Ino shuddered at the thought of it.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh please I'm not THAT bad."

"Yes you are." Said: Ino, Naruto, Neji, Lee, and Tenten, in unison.

All of them had woken her up at least once and had nearly gotten their heads ripped off. They knew better then to try that again.

"Anyways, how have you all been?" Sakura had to change the subject. She hated being the center of attention, the exact opposite of Ino.

"I'm good." Tenten said.

Almost everyone else nodded. Apparently no one had anything special to talk about. So Sakura dropped the subject and decided just to wait for someone else to start a conversation. Small talk soon started and Sakura was pulled into many different conversations. Hours past and Sakura was chatting with everyone. Kiba and Shino left first but were followed by Shikamaru and Choji a little later.

More and more people left and before long it was only Neji, Naruto, Ino, Tenten, and Sakura. Neji stood up and walked over to Sakura and placed his hand on her shoulder. He gave it a playful squeeze then smirked at her before he turned and left. Sakura smirked after him making Ino groan and look away. Tenten had a very different look but Sakura took no notice of it.

Naruto yawned loudly making Sakura hit him over the head to shut him up.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"For being loud. Knock it off."

Naruto grunted then glanced behind him at the wall where a rooster-shaped clock was. "Yo Sakura, don't you work at 10?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah why?"

"It's almost 10 now."

"What?! Ino!" Sakura was frantic. Time had passed way too fast for her.

Ino sighed then stood up. "Yeah, yeah. See ya guys."

"Bye Ino. Bye Sakura." Tenten waved.

Sakura smiled then waved as well before she turned and left with Ino right behind her.

They two hurried to work, hoping to finish early. Of course that only happened rarely because their bar was so famous. It sucked and Sakura just wanted it to be three in the morning already. Was it too much to ask for the time to speed up? Apparently so since it never happened. Sakura sighed then opened the bar door and ran inside to change and get ready for work.

**

* * *

**

Gaara stared down at Sasuke's pale face. He had been out cold all night. It was nearly three now and Sakura would be expecting them. But Sasuke was in no condition to go anywhere. The fact that Itachi had beat him nearly to death was scary. Even Gaara had to admit it frightened him a bit. _'But why would Itachi do something like that to his kid brother?'_ He didn't know but it bugged him a lot. Sasuke was unconscious and Gaara only knew that he had been beat by Itachi.

Gaara growled then turned away from his friend. _'What now? Do I go see that girl or stay here? I can't just leave her be and let her be mad at Sasuke. That's not right with everything going on around here. He doesn't deserve that. Even I won't do something that cruel. Maybe I will go see her...it might be interesting.' _A sly smile appeared on his lips as he turned and left the room.

**

* * *

**

Sakura stretched as she stepped out into the cool night air. She had finished work and was now on her way to meet with Sasuke again. But something suddenly clicked in her mind. "Where do we meet?" She wondered out loud. She had forgotten to ask but she expected him to be waiting for her outside the bar. Only he wasn't around. No one was. Sakura sighed then walked down the steps and glanced around.

Still no one. She groaned, _'Where is he? Didn't he say he would be here? What the hell?!'_ She hit her forehead then sighed and turned to head home. She didn't want too and she knew she should wait, but she didn't want to wait. If he wasn't there already then he probably wouldn't be coming at all. She didn't know why she was so disappointed. She barely knew the guy and already she was letting him get to her. He didn't show up and it felt just like rejection. She hated that feeling.

She really wanted him to magically appear before her now but she was just getting her hopes up for nothing. Why let something like that affect her? Sasuke couldn't mean that much to her already...could he? She hoped not. That would be way too weird if she liked him this much already. And what about Deidara or Neji? She couldn't just leave them behind now, could she? She shook her head angrily. _'What is wrong with me? I don't even like Sasuke! Neji means a lot to me and Deidara is...well he's...he's one hell of a kisser! Yeah! That's what he is! Sasuke couldn't possibly be better then them, right? Damn! Headache!' _

She sighed then stopped and closed her eyes. "This is so dumb." She murmured.

"What is?"

Sakura froze and snapped her head up. Standing before her was Gaara. "Gaara! What are you doing here?"

Gaara smirked then stepped closer so she could see him better. "I came to see you."

"Really? But where's Sasuke?" She asked.

"He's ill. Don't worry about him too much. He'll be better in a few days." Gaara lied. It was better if she didn't know that Sasuke had been beaten by his own brother.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Just what I'd expect from a guy. They tell you they'll be here and then the next day, boom!, they aren't here. Perfect."

Gaara chuckled. "Not all guys are like that but it really isn't Sasuke's fault. He just got sick out of no where."

"Yeah most likely. He seemed fine yesterday."

"And he was but today he just didn't wake up. He's really pale too."

Sakura nodded. "I understand. He's sick and can't come. I got it. But that doesn't explain why you're here. You say you came to see me, but why? I thought you only went where Sasuke went?"

Gaara snorted. "I go where I want. I only go where Sasuke goes because he's interesting. I'm here now because I want to be."

"Why?"

He smirked at her, his eyes roaming her face and neck. "I have my reasons."

He wasn't hungry yet. He hadn't eaten in a few days and it wouldn't be long before he had too but for the time being, he was good. He wasn't about to freak out and attack her just for blood. He was a bit calmer then that. He could easily control himself when he was around blood. It was Sasuke that had a problem with that. But now it wouldn't even be a factor. He wasn't in need of blood so he didn't have to worry about it.

"Gaara?" Sakura waved her hand in front of his face.

Gaara snapped out of his daze and looked at her. "Yes?"

"You froze for a second there. Thinking or something?"

"Sort of."

"Well whatever. Are you going to tell me your reasons or not?" She wanted to know why he was suddenly so interested in her. He must be. Why else was he here without Sasuke?

Gaara's eyes brightened before a wolfish grin slid onto his lips. "Let's just say I'm jealous."

"Jealous? Of who? What?" Ok, now she was confused. _'What could he possibly be jealous about? Or of who?' _

He took a step forward. "Of Sasuke."

"Why?" She asked.

Another step. "He did something I haven't yet."

"Oh? What?"

Another step. "Something...physical."

"And what would that be?"

Gaara took yet another step which put him only about six inches in front of her. "I can show you if you want."

Sakura was feeling a bit uncomfortable. Gaara was a bit too close for her liking. Sure Deidara and Neji had been closer but she didn't even know Gaara very well. So why was he acting this way? He was being secretive and mysterious. Sakura didn't like it. But she was curious. What was he so jealous about? What had Sasuke done that he hadn't? She couldn't think of anything so the only way she'd know was if she let him show her.

Sakura sighed then nodded. "Please do. I'm just too curious, I have to know now. Besides, I've got nothing better to do."

He grinned smugly then reached out and grabbed her arm. He pulled her against her chest then wrapped both arms around her waist. His gaze was fierce and hot which only made the situation worse.

Sakura blushed and tried to free herself. "Gaara! Let me go!"

"You said I could show you. That's exactly what I'm going to do."

He backed her up into a nearby alley where they wouldn't be seen. He didn't need any late night people walking around and seeing them. Worse, he didn't need any vampires seeing them either. He forced her back against a brick wall then moved his hands. One hand gripped both of hers and held them up over her head against the wall. His other hand was on her side.

"G-Gaara! What are you doing?" She was worried. _'What is he doing? I can't move at all! He's too strong!' _She was going to become frantic if she didn't move soon.

Gaara merely smirked then leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers. "Just relax and enjoy. I'll show you I'm better then Sasuke in a lot of ways."

"What do you mean by th-" He cut her off by closing the space between them.

Sakura's eyes closed almost the second his lips touched hers. Since she had never had a boyfriend before she didn't know what it was like being kissed or having so much attention from a guy. It was nice and Sakura was nearly addicted to it. Even if she didn't know Gaara very well, she wasn't about to push him away. She was too thrilled to be kissed again. The feeling was unbelievable. She was totally at his mercy.

Gaara tilted his head, deepening the kiss further. He wanted more then this however. Simply kissing her wasn't enough. Sasuke had done this much but he wanted to do more. He had to do more! He had kissed many women before so he knew what he was doing. But better then that, he was going to do more. And she would like it. No girl had ever tried to push him away once he started. He wasn't about to let her be his first either.

Sakura moaned softly as Gaara's mouth opened. She knew what was next to come. After her last encounter with a vampire (Deidara) she knew what to expect. To tell the truth, she was excited! She wanted it more then she even realized. She was in a total bliss. Nothing could snap her out of it. Gaara's tongue slid out of his mouth and touched her lips firmly making her moan a bit louder and open her mouth.

Gaara smirked against her lips and darted his tongue into her moist cavern. His ran his tongue along hers making her shiver and react. She flicked her tongue up and began to fight for dominance. She wanted to get better at this whole, frenching, thing. The only way was to practice. She was getting the chance to do just that right now with him.

Gaara let out an animalistic growl before pressing his body flush against hers. He had to be closer to her. His body was aching for a woman's touch and she was only making the feeling worse. Her hands, still held by his, tried to free themselves. They wanted to touch him just as much as he wanted to touch her. But Gaara didn't want to let them go just yet. He couldn't have any resistance.

The hand on her side began to move. Sakura was barely aware of it and just focused on trying to free her hands. His hand moved up and down her side slowly and sensually. His fingers were light and felt almost like feathers. Sakura let out another moan as his tongue pressed fully against hers. But the hand was still moving. Only this time, it went downwards.

When it reached the bottom of her shirt it tugged at it playfully. Gaara took a minute to pause and pull away from her mouth. He had to let her catch her breath. She panted a bit before she bit her bottom lip. Gaara growled at the sight. She was so tempting. He crashed his lips to hers again then forced his tongue into her mouth. He had to keep her occupied. Which wasn't too hard since she shuddered and went back to fighting his tongue off.

He tugged at her shirt once more before he slowly slid his hand under it. She gasped into his mouth as the feeling of his cold hand on her stomach. Gaara quickly captured her lips again and tried to keep her mind on something else. His fingers grazed her skin softly making her shiver at his touch. He knew she wanted to join him in his actions. She probably wanted to do the same thing to him. But he wasn't going to let her. If she even touched his arm he'd lose it. Lust would consume him and he wouldn't stop. Not even if she started crying and begging him too.

He had to keep her hands away from him. Kissing was one thing. Touching was on a whole other scale. Even he had a weakness. Just instead of blood it was a woman's touch. He moved his hand everywhere on her stomach. His hands were cold but they felt hot on her skin. Her skin was already hot and it was beginning to sweat. That was a clear sign she was a virgin. If just his touch alone could do this much to her, he couldn't wait to see what would happen if he went further.

To test it, he moved his hand upwards very slowly making Sakura whimper softly. She loved the feeling of his hands on her skin but she wanted more! She wanted to touch him too! But he wouldn't let her. It wasn't fair. Why should he get to do whatever he wanted to her, if she couldn't do the same? It made her a little angry but the anger was quickly forgotten when his fingers touched the bottom of her bra.

Sakura inhaled sharply making Gaara groan. That was a new one. He had never felt that on his tongue before. But he ignored it and continued his task. He wasn't about to simply forget what he was about to do. He was going to push her so far she'd beg for him. She would just about get on her hands and knees and beg for him to do awful things to her. Gaara groaned at the mental image.

But everything changed when he moved his hand around behind her. He grabbed her bra strap and tugged at it a bit making her shiver in need. The second he tried to undo her bra, something went wrong. A large rock was thrown at his head and if he hadn't been so focused on the beautiful pink-haired woman he was making-out with, he would've sensed it and dodged.

Unfortunately that wasn't the case and it hit him in the head. Gaara pulled back and snarled in anger. The hand that had once been under Sakura's shirt was now clenching his head. The hand holding Sakura's hands loosened enough for her to pull them out of his grasp. Sakura wasn't worried about the strange feeling running through her body. No, she was worried about Gaara now.

Gaara's head was bleeding from where the rock had hit. Gaara didn't look like he was in any pain but Sakura was still worried. _'Where did that rock come from? Who threw it?' _She looked around, trying to find the person who threw it. But there was no one. They were alone in the alley just like they were moments before.

"Who threw that rock?" She had to ask. She didn't know if Gaara had seen the person or not but she had to ask to find out.

Gaara growled. "I don't know. They got away."

Sakura sighed then ran a hand through her air. "Well that's not cool."

Gaara didn't reply. _'Damnit! If that damn rock hadn't hit me she would've been putty in my hands! I'll kill whoever did that! Once I find the person, that is.' _

"Gaara?" Sakura's voice was tight. She was worried he'd strike out at her. He was angry enough.

But Gaara didn't do anything like that. Instead he met his gaze for a moment before he looked away. "I'll go look for the culprit. You should go home."

Sakura knew that was coming. There was no way he would continue now. A part of her was disappointed but another part was glad. She would've given herself up for nothing. She barely knew him and yet she was moaning in his arms. What was she? A slut? She didn't know anymore.

She nodded. "Alright. Be careful."

Gaara grunted. "I'm a vampire, I can handle anything you humans dish out."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah."

He smirked at her quickly before he turned away and ran out of the alley.

He was so fast Sakura thought he had just disappeared. _'I'll never get used to vampires. They're so fast! Not too mention: strong, sexy, good kissers...'_ Her thoughts went on and on as she started to walk home. At the moment she was worried about the person who had seen them together. It had to have been a human. She just hoped it was someone she didn't know. If it was she was going to have a lot of explaining to do. But she would worry about it tomorrow. Right now she was tired and she needed a shower. She would ask Gaara the next time she saw him...whenever that was!

**(A/N: Well that's it for chapter nine. I hope that was good enough. I really, really wanted to keep going! Like not end the whole Gaara and Sakura part. But it is rated T for a reason. If you want me to raise the rating I will. Just ask and I'll glady make this a lemon story. But that's for you all to decide. I know some people don't like those so I won't make it if you don't want me too. I don't mind either way. Though it would be interesting to write one and see what people think. Anyways, review and let me know what you thought. And of course, if you want me to change the rating. I will but only if you guys want me too. Review, review, review! I'll thank my reviewers next chapter I promise! Thanks!!!!)**


	12. Chapter 10, The Art of Defying

**(A/N: I'm very sorry! I know it's been awhile since I last updated and I'm really sorry about that! I had this chapter done for a week now but my stupid computer deleted it somehow and I had to rewrite it. So I'm sorry! I might not be updating again until a get a new computer so it could take another month. Don't hate me! I will update whenever I can but I don't trust this computer anymore so I can't use it. Thank you for your patience!!! Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes. I didn't check them this time.)**

**As promised here are my wonderful reviewers!!! Special thanks to: **Sasori's Puppet, S2-SAKURA-S2, The Assassin of the Night, xoDesixo, ..., FakeCompassion, fruitsbasketangel, Naraku's Phoenix, thegirlofmanymoods, Lady Dei, Vesper chan, fer, Life2Death, h.a.Vargo, ChirichiChan, angel-temptations, deformed beauty, WhiteWinged Alchemist, SakuraOfTheSand, Charity, evil cookie monster676, DarkOne90000000000, JadeXOnyx-4ever, oO Yasu Yukiko Oo, Natsume25

**You all totally rock! Thanks for the support!!!**

**Vampirism**

_**Chapter Ten**_

_The Art of Defying_

**UNKNOWN **

A young man dressed in black raced through the underground tunnels. The Underground was built hundreds of years ago by the people being terrorized by the vampires. The people built the Underground as a labyrinth so the vampires would get confused and wouldn't be able to find them. After the Great Slaughter, or the killing of vampires that took place long before Itachi was even born, a large group of vampire hunters found the Underground and turned it into a hideout.

The vampires have long forgotten about the tunnels and now have no idea where the hunters have hidden themselves. For many, many years the hunters have remained hidden and have chosen not to attack any vampires until they have collected enough hunters. Alone they would never win, but in a great mass they would stand a good chance.

The guy raced on, knowing exactly where to go. Being a hunter meant that he would get to kill vampires, be trained by the most elite hunters of all time, and gain better stats. Like their strength, speed, stealth, evasiveness, and more. When a new hunter first begins their training they know nothing of the labyrinth. It can take years to learn the exact pathways to take and which ones they must never enter. Some were designed to kill vampires the moment they would enter that certain pathway. The labyrinth was deadly so the hunters were trained to learn the paths.

A flicker of a candle ahead was a clear sign that he was going the right way. The guy sped up and ran straight ahead until he came to an open area within the huge labyrinth. All around him were candles. The dim lighting wasn't revealing anything except for the number of bodies in the area. There were at least 200 people gathered. All of them wore black clothes and had masks over their faces.

The younger hunters knew each other and got along well, but most didn't know any of the adult hunters. Whenever they wore their masks they couldn't tell each other apart. It wasn't exactly helpful but it was a precaution that they had to take. Keeping their identity was very important even when they are among their fellow hunters.

A taller black, cloaked, man stepped forward and dipped his head to the younger man. "You have news?"

The guy nodded. "Yes sir. It seems the vampires have revealed themselves." His voice was edgy, like he was angry about something.

"Do you have any proof?"

"The aura sir. It was dark and pure evil. I sensed it from miles away."

"This is not good. Elders! Conference!" The taller guy turned and quickly walked to the other side of the room where a small group of people gathered.

The hunters consisted of: Elders- old hunters that have been around for a long, long time, Elite- the strongest and most powerful hunters, Normal- hunters that have finished training and are now considered full hunters, Trainees- the youngest hunters who are still in training to become hunters. Whenever there was a conference only the elders got to go. The rest would hear about it later.

A younger guy approached the new guy. "What did it look like? Humanly?"

The first guy nodded. "Yes. Red hair, green eyes. Strange black lines around the eyes though. He'd be easy to find."

"You sound angry. What did he do?"

The first guy grunted. "He was with someone I know. You know her as well."

"Who?"

"Sakura Haruno."

The second guy's eyes narrowed before he nodded. "I see why you're angry. He was actually with her? Didn't she realize something was different about him?"

The first guy shook his head. "She was totally unaware. But what can you expect? She should know nothing about vampires."

The second nodded. "True. If she did know something she would be made into a hunter."

"It's a good thing she's not one. Her life would be at stake."

"You wouldn't like that at all, would you?"

The first guy looked away. It was true, he was close to her and would hate for her to put her life on the line.

"Don't worry. The point is she doesn't know anything about vampires and she's safe. Well actually that isn't true. Obviously they're after her already."

The first guy growled. "You aren't helping!"

"Sorry, sorry."

A bell ran above their heads making them both look up. "A decision has been made." The first guy remarked.

The second guy nodded before they both walked toward the group. The decision would be on whether they'd go and start fighting again. Or they'd remain hiding. It was all up to the elders. This decision would decide everything.

**

* * *

**

Sakura walked through the blooming park early the next day. Everything was green and beautiful. It was nice to relax and just be by herself. She needed time to think about everything. Her mind was full of new stuff. New feelings, new emotions, new stuff she would never even dream about. After last night she was confused. She was never a big reader so she barely even knew what vampires were. Now she was more familiar with vampires then anything else.

For Halloween Naruto and her would go as vampires. It was just for fun but she would never do it again. Before she didn't know they were real so it was just fun. Now she knew they were real and it would just be awkward. How could she pretend to be something that was just as real as she was? That wouldn't be any fun at all. Besides, Halloween was supposed to be frightening. She wasn't scared of vampires anymore. Well not all vampires anymore. That Itachi guy was extremely scary.

Others like Gaara and Deidara, didn't sent chills of fear down her spine. They did send chills, but they were different. Much, much different. Sakura blushed at the thought. To be an a position like both of those times, was something she only dreamed of. If only they weren't vampires. Then she could see them more often. Unfortunately that wasn't the case and she would only see them every night. Well unless Deidara decided to gather up his courage and challenge the sun again. But Sakura doubted he'd try that again.

She sighed then stopped walked and stared up at the blue sky. _'Am I allowed to feel this way? I should fear vampires. I should hate them for taking my blood. I should loathe them, hate them! But I just...I can't! After everything that's happened in the past week or so, I just can't start fearing them. At first I wanted them dead for even touching me, and now I...I want them touching me. Ugh! That is so wrong! But it is true. Damn! Why can't things just get easier?! I hate this!' _She growled at her own thoughts. Life just never seemed to get any easier.

A cool breeze swept through the park sending leaves flying. Sakura put a hand to her hair as the wind whipped it back. She closed her eyes and faced the wind. The breeze was most welcomed. The warm weather was nice and all, but it was just a little too hot for her liking. _'It must be worse for a vampire.'_ She sighed then shook her head. Why did her thoughts always go back to the vampires?!

She growled then marched toward the park entrance. She wasn't just gonna sit around and let the vampires come to her. No, she was going to go and find them. It was time for her to step up. She was going to be brave and do whatever she could to prove she wasn't some weak, little, human who couldn't even face the supernatural. How pathetic would that be? Well she most certainly was not.

She smirked to herself then stopped at the entrance. _'I want to know everything. I'm so curious! I want to know the vampires' past, all about every one of them personally, about their weaknesses and strengths...god I just want to know so much! But the only person who can answer my questions is a vampire itself. And I know who I need to find.'_ She smirked then exited the park. Determination flowed through her veins, strengthning her steps. _'Here I come Sasuke!'_

**

* * *

**

Gaara paced outside his bedroom door restlessly. Sasuke was inside; still asleep. He had recovered enough to where he reached a simple sleeping stage but it wasn't enough for Gaara. He was anxious to talk to his friend again. Though he had only one thing he wanted to talk about. Itachi. What had Itachi said? What made him attack Sasuke so brutally? Gaara didn't know but Sasuke did. Too bad he wasn't waking up anytime soon.

Well that's what he thought anyways. Sai was in the room also. He had once been in charge of taking care of the wounded. Because of his experience, he was best in charge of Sasuke's recovery. Still that didn't relax Gaara any further. Sasuke wasn't healing fast enough and Itachi was on the loose. If only he'd wake up sooner! Then Gaara would be happy.

Gaara growled then stopped pacing and stared at the ground. A faint moan was replayed in his head. A smug smirk played on his lips as he continued to think about last night. He was never the kind of guy to think about little things for so long, but when it came the the pretty pink-haired girl with the amazing blood... his thoughts were always on her.

_'Sakura Haruno...the things you do to me. I will have you soon enough. Once Sasuke is better. Afterwards you'll be all mine. Not even Sasuke will take you from me.'_ He vowed mentally. He chuckled sardonically before he turned and walked down the dark hallway. For the moment he didn't need to worry about Sakura. He had to worry about Sasuke and Itachi first. So for the moment, he was going to go rest somewhere. At least until Sasuke woke up anyways.

**

* * *

**

Sai placed his hand over Sasuke's heart and felt his steady heartbeat. _'At least it gained a rhythm. Maybe now he can heal by himself in his sleep.'_ Vampires did heal fast but Sasuke wasn't healing at all. Well, now that he was sleeping he would but before his body was too weak to function properly. Sai could only hope that Sasuke would wake up soon. Even if he did betray him, Sai still thought of Sasuke as a friend.

Sai leaned back then sighed. He didn't know what else he could do for him. Sasuke was sleeping and would heal on his own so what use was Sai now? He had to do something. The sooner Sasuke healed, the better. Besides, he still had a lot of explaining to do and if Sasuke didn't wake up, he'd never get the chance to explain himself.

But Sasuke continued to sleep on. He showed no sign that he would be waking up soon. It kind of made Sai relax a bit. Knowing that Sasuke wasn't in any further pain. It was a good sign. But still one question remained thick in Sai's mind. _'Who did this to you Sasuke?'_ Sasuke didn't reply, even if Sai was talking to him through his mind.

Sai pouted and tried to come up with some other way to communicate to the sleeping boy before him. Only nothing came to mind. He sighed then scratched his head, _'I'll think of something sooner or later.'_ He shrugged then stood up to leave. But before he did he glanced down at Sasuke's pale face.

"Hurry up and get better Sasuke. We both have some explaining to do." He sighed then left the room.

**

* * *

**

Sakura groaned as she came to another dead-end. She couldn't figure out where the vampires were hidden. She tried all the alleys and run-down apartments. She tried some places close to her bar. She even tried asking people. But everywhere she went, she came up with nothing. She pounded her fist against a nearby tree and growled.

"Where the hell are they?!" She was talking to herself but it didn't matter. She was too frustrated to care.

She punched the tree one more time before she took off running. She had to give up for now. She only had a fews hours left before dusk. She wanted to do something else before she rushed off to work again. Her plan was to find one or more of her friends and hang out with them until she went to work. The only problem was that most of them would be at work right now. Still, she decided to give it a try and look for someone. Anyone would do. Even boring Shikamaru or quiet Hinata. She just wanted company.

**

* * *

**

Sakura laughed at another of Lee's dumb jokes. He really sucked at telling jokes but some were just so stupid that they were funny. She kind of felt bad though. He didn't even realize that he was the one being laughed at, not his jokes. At least not most of the time. But sometimes he even asked questions about certain jokes. His favorite was: why did the chicken cross the road? No one could figure out why that confused him so much but they humored him and answered all his questions with confusing answers.

"But that doesn't make any sense. Why could a creature, as charming as a chicken, want to cross a road? Surely it would be much happier somewhere safer." Lee pointed out.

Sakura just smiled at him. "I really wonder about you sometimes Lee."

"Hm? I'm not sure I get what you mean."

She just giggled and waved him off. "Nevermind. Anyways, it's supposed to be a joke Lee. You shouldn't question it like its some kind of triva question."

Lee sighed, "But it's so confusing!"

"Not really. You just make it sound way worse then it is." She was right of course. He had a way of making things very annoying which only ended in pissing someone off.

He hung his head low as tears ran down his cheeks. "I apologize Sakura. I will not speak about this again."

Sakura held back a laugh. She didn't want to hurt his feelings. "It's alright Lee. Just forget about it."

Lee instantly smiled and gave her his famous 'thumbs-up and smile'. "Anything you say Sakura!"

She sighed then smiled. "Thanks Lee."

"Say Sakura, isn't it about time you went to work?"

Sakura blinked then glanced behind her at the digital clock on the wall. It read- 9:49pm.

Sakura sighed then stood up. "I guess I had better be going. Thanks for keeping me company Lee."

He smiled, "Anytime Sakura-chan!"

She smiled then waved, "Bye."

With that said, she turned and walked toward her house. She still had to change before she went to work. She would most likely be late but Kakashi was always later so it didn't matter. She just hoped Ino wouldn't get too mad at her for it. She shuddered at the thought of a mad Ino. It was a scary thought though most people were scary when they're mad. Only Ino is like freaky!

She stopped outside her front door then fished her key out of her pocket. She stuck it into the lock and twisted. It clicked unlocked then Sakura grabbed the doorknob and went inside. The house was dark and humid. She hadn't been there all day so the air wasn't on. Sakura coughed as the warm air reached her throat. She really didn't like heat.

She took a step to go to her room when a sudden chill ran down her spine. _'I'm not alone!' _Her eyes widened in fear. No one but her had a key to her house so someone must've broken in. She growled then reached for her lamp. The moment her fingers touched the lamp a hand clamped down on her wrist and pulled her away from the lamp and over to a wall.

The person pushed her against it roughly earning a groan from her. The person was strong and the grip on her wrist was impossible to break. _'It has to be a guy.'_ She was positive it was. She had never met a girl with a grip like this. She couldn't see the person at all. Someone, most likely this guy, had closed all the curtains. The room was pitch black. Sakura began to worry.

"W-who are you?" She stuttered.

The person leaned in closer and smirked. "You know who."

Sakura gasped and his grip loosened greatly. "Sasuke!" She exclaimed, flinging her arms around his neck.

Sasuke smirked and hugged her back. "I didn't realize you missed me so much."

She blinked a few times before she realized what she was doing. She pulled back and glared at him. "You jerk! You totally stood me up!"

He sighed, "I didn't. I just...I wasn't in any condition to go anywhere."

She had to believe him. Even though she wanted to yell at him and call him a jerk a few more times, she didn't. "So then why did Gaara come?"

Sasuke looked away. He didn't know exactly what Gaara had done but the look in Gaara's eyes, as he told him about his meeting with Sakura...well let's just say it wasn't a pleasant look. More like a lustful, dirty look that made Sasuke extremely curious and partically jealous.

"What did he do?"

The question took Sakura by surprise. _'He didn't tell him? Why?'_

"No he didn't tell me. That's why I'm asking you." Sasuke said, reading her mind.

She gave him a quick glare before she blushed and looked away. "He uh...kept me company." This wasn't completely a lie. Gaara did keep her company though he did more as well.

Sasuke knew she was lying. If she was telling the truth she would've looked him straight in the eye and told him. But she didn't. That made Sasuke a bit angry. _'What is she hiding?'_ He had to know.

He growled then pushed her harder against the wall, gripping her arms tightly. "What did he do Sakura?"

Sakura shivered in his hold. His eyes were turning red. "S-Sasuke...I-"

"Just tell me!" He ordered.

Sakura flinched at the sudden rise in his voice. Why was he so angry? She didn't know but she didn't want him to be mad at her. "He told me...he was jealous of you because you got to kiss me and he hadn't yet." She didn't know what would happen to Gaara now that she told Sasuke but she just hoped he could handle himself.

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit as his grip loosened a little bit. "He...was jealous?"

Sakura nodded slowly.

"So he kissed you?"

Again she nodded.

Sasuke's eyes turned completely red though he didn't look angry anymore. Instead he looked somewhat...amused.

"Sasuke?" She questioned.

"Was it amazing? Was it better than anything you've ever felt before?" He questioned, leaning closer and closer to her.

Sakura blushed. "It was...definitely memorable."

That was a good enough answer for him. The fact that Gaara had given her a better kiss than him really pissed him off. But instead of being angry at Sakura, he was angry at Gaara. _'I'll deal with him later. For now...it's time to show her what a real kiss is like.' _An evil smirk crossed his face.

Sasuke's hands released her arms as they moved down her sides.

"S-Sasuke!" She shivered at his touch. _'What is he doing? Isn't he mad?' _

"Shhh...I want you to tell me something afterwards. Tell me which is better," he said.

"What do you mean by-" She never got to finish.

Sasuke's lips pressed firmly against hers, stopping the words that were on the tip of her tongue. Because she was in the middle of a sentence, her mouth was already parted. Sasuke took that has an easy entrance and quickly slid his tongue into her mouth. Sakura let out a moan as his tongue rubbed against hers. The passion was noticable in his kiss. She didn't know why he took his so personally when she told him about Gaara. But she was happy about the outcome. She really liked getting kissed by vampires.

Sakura pressed her tongue against his as her hands roamed his chest. He had a tough chest that was muscular enough for her hands to feel the lines between each of his abs. His muscles rippled underneath her fingers making Sakura smirk against his lips. She liked knowing that she could make his body move in srange ways. Still, if she compared him to Gaara, he wasn't even coming close.

Sasuke broke the kiss and let her catch her breath before he kissed her again, his tongue instantly in her mouth. He devoured her making her moan into his mouth. Sasuke loved the vibrations. It was a newer feeling but he didn't mind. He was always willing to try new things. Especially when it came to women. But he loved teaching women new things even more. So instead of letting her teach him, he was going to teach her.

He moved his hands from her waist to her hips where his thumbs moved in a slow, almost painful, circle that made Sakura wiggle. She wanted to move into his touch but Sasuke's grip was firm as he held her in place. He gripped her hips and pulled her tightly against himself making her moan into his mouth again. Sasuke just loved it. He grinded against her slowly before he broke the kiss and stared down at her.

"Did Gaara get this far?" He asked the panting girl in his grip.

Sakura nodded. "Further."

Sasuke growled and released her hips only to move both his hands to her cheeks. As he leaned down to claim her lips again, someone grabbed him by the back of his shirt and ripped him away from her.

Sakura stared wide-eyed at the man holding a struggling Sasuke. "Itachi!" She exclaimed breathlessly.

Itachi ignored her and stared down at his younger brother. "I thought I told you to stay away from her, to end your relationship." His voice was ice cold, just like him.

Sasuke growled and lashed out at him with his newly unshealthed claws. "Fuck you Itachi! You can't order me around! I'll do whatever I want! Besides, it's not like she's hurting anyone!" He snarled.

Itachi's gaze hardened. "That's not the point. You're a vampire, Sasuke. Vampires and humans do not mix. Vampires are the hunters and humans are the prey. That's how it's always been and that's how it'll always be. You can't change that fact."

Sakura's eyes narrowed in confusion. _'What? Sasuke was ordered to stop hanging around me? By this guy? I don't understand.'_

"What's there not to understand? I have complete control over my younger brother's actions." Itachi answered, reading her mind.

"Brothers?! Sasuke! This guy is your brother?!" She was definitely confused now. How could such a nice guy like Sasuke, be related to this creepy, evil Itachi dude? That didn't even make sense.

Sasuke hung his head low, "Unfortunately, yes."

"Enough of this. Sasuke end this now or I will." Itachi ordered.

Sasuke looked away, afraid of what he meant by that.

"Hey wait! So you're the reason Sasuke didn't come see me last night? You kept him away?" Sakura wasn't quite sure what was going on but she knew that Itachi had kept Sasuke away from her. That only pissed her off.

"Hn."

"I can't believe this! Who are you to tell us that we can't be friends?" Sakura was playing on thin ice but she didn't care. She was too mad to worry about it.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "I'm the vampire who enforces the Code. All vampires follow the Code. If Sasuke doesn't, then he'll be killed. Is that what you want, little girl?"

Sakura shook her head, "No but-"

"Forget it. Sasuke, we'll decide your punishment later. For now, I have to deal with her punishment." Itachi stated, throwing Sasuke to the side.

Sasuke landed in a crouching position. "Itachi wait! Don't do this!"

Itachi ignored him and strode over to Sakura who shivered in worry and pressed herself against the wall behind her. The fear in her eyes only made Itachi more excited about the punishment instore for her. She had no idea what he could do to her but she would know soon enough. Far sooner then she would ever realize. Sasuke watched helplessly as Itachi grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her into his.

Sasuke knew what was next to come. Itachi hadn't eaten for a few days so he had to be hungry by now. He only hoped that Itachi didn't try anything like last time. He didn't want to see her covered in that much blood ever again. Not even if it was his own actions that caused her to be at a state of blood lose. Of course he wasn't about to leave her either. If Itachi tried anything, he would have to something. Even if Itachi tried to kill him later.

Sakura placed her hands on Itachi's chest and tried to push him away. But of course he was way stronger than her so it didn't do much good. She didn't know what was going to happen. She feared that he'd bite her again. Last time had almost cost her her life. She didn't want that to happen again. Though she really didn't have much say in it either.

Itachi only had some arm around her waist as the other began to stroke her neck.

"I'm hungry Sakura... Guess who's on the menu?"

Sakura shivered in fear. "N-no..."

"Don't worry. I need you alive for quite a while longer so it won't be life threatening. I just need to feed and your blood is the only thing that can satisfy me." Itachi wasn't lying either. Her addicting blood was the only thing his body would except now. There was nothing he could do.

"Relax. This will only hurt for a second." He leaned down close to her neck.

Sakura closed her eyes as his warm breath covered her neck. _'Numb me! Please!'_ She begged mentally.

Itachi froze and leaned back to gaze at her face. "You've been numbed before?" He questioned.

Sakura opened one eye and stared at him through it. "Uh, yeah."

He smirked coldly. "Well I'm not so nice."

With that said he bent down and ingraved his fangs in her neck. Sakura let out a cry of pain as his large fangs sunk deeper into her throat. His tongue lashed down and licked around the wound, making sure that he didn't waste a single drop. Her blood was too good to waste. He wouldn't even let Sasuke have it. Not unless he was ready to become the hunter again.

Sakura's head rolled back, her neck arching further for Itachi. Sasuke watched with a heavy heart. There was nothing he could do. Itachi wouldn't kill her and yet she was in pain. He wanted to help her but if he tried anything, Itachi could get angry and would kill her by accident. Sasuke couldn't risk it. He couldn't put her life on the line.

Itachi growled as his hungry grew. This happened very rarely. Whenever he tasted addicting blood his hungry would grow. That only meant that while he was feeding, he'd get hungrier and hungrier until he'd drink the human dry. It was very risky and he didn't like killing future vampires but, his hunger always came first. The girl in his arms was different than all the others though. She was Sasuke's prey as well.

That thought alone made him retrack his fangs and push her away from him. Sakura fell to her knees, her hand clenching her bleeding neck. Sasuke hurried to her side, his eyes clouded with worry. Itachi saw it and growled. _'I refuse to have a weak brother.'_ He turned and stalked to the door in an attempt to leave. But he paused as he reached for the doorknob.

"Sakura, Sasuke will not be seeing you for another few days. He'll be in bed." His words were a promise, and Itachi Uchiha always kept his promises.

Sasuke glared at his brother's back before it disappeared from sight.

"Why is he punishing us?" Sakura asked, still holding her neck.

Sasuke gently removed her hand and gazed at her neck. "Because I defied him."

"More like disobeyed him."

He smirked. "Let's just call it an art, shall we? The art of defying."

Sakura smiled. "Sure, whatever. Just don't do it again."

Sasuke lifted her bloody hand to his lips and gave it a quick lick. "I have too. If I ever want to see you again."

She took his words and locked them away in her heart. She would never forget that he was paying a great price just because he wanted to be with her.

"Thank you Sasuke." She whispered.

He smiled at her then placed his hand on her cheek. "Anytime."

She sniffed then giggled making him grin wider and place a gentle kiss on her lips.

Sasuke broke it after a second before he moved onto her neck. He couldn't let the wound show so he had to get rid of it. He kissed her neck softly before he covered the wound with his mouth. His tongue slipped out and ran along the wound. Sakura shivered at the feeling though she didn't try to push him away. It was a good shiver.

Once the wound had healed Sasuke stood up with Sakura in hand. Without a word spoken Sasuke disappeared in thin air, leaving a very good memory, and a happy Sakura, behind.

**(A/N: I really wanted to end this as a cliffy but because I can't update for awhile, I didn't. There was a lot more the first time I wrote this so I'm sorry that it's not exactly what you all expected. It used to have some ItachixSakura fluff but yeah, I didn't put that in this time. Sorry! Next time...maybe. **

**Last time I asked if you wanted this story to change rating. Well I will change the rating but I'm not promising any lemons until a bit later on. And I will give a clear warning when there will be one just for the people who don't like lemons. I was one of them once. So don't worry, I won't get too graphic just yet. Anyways, review and let me know what you thought. I'm not sure what I'll do next time but I'll think of something. Thanks everyone!!!!)**


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I'm so sorry everyone! I've been on vacation and haven't had any time to update. Along with that, I haven't spent much time on a computer either so I haven't been working on the story at all. I will though, I just have to reread the whole thing so I can get some help with finishing it. Anyways I apologize for the wait, its been a long time, I know. I'm really sorry, I will try to get the next chapter up whenever I can.

Anyways, thank you all for reading. This story is my biggest hit ever and I'm so glad that a lot of you like it so much. I really appreciate all my reviewers. Thank you so much for commenting on this story. I really love the help. Thank you!!!! I'll do whatever I can to update again soon. Just keep checking in; it'll be done eventually. If you want to know what the next chapter is about just look at my profile. I always put something in there about the next chapters to each of my fics. Once again, thank you everyone! You all are the best!!!! Thanks for reading!!!


	14. Chapter 11, Friends or Foes?

**(A/N: Yay! I finally finished this chapter! I'm really sorry about the delay people. I have plenty of excuses I could give but I'll keep them to myself. Anyways, I finally updated. Now that I'm back into my story updating should be a lot easier. Sorry for the wait! Here' chapter eleven!)**

**Vampirism**

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_Friends or Foes?_

**AKATSUKI**

Gaara caught a glance at the faded figure of Hidan before he disappeared from view. _'Wonder where he was.'_ Gaara had been sitting by the front door all night, waiting for Sasuke to return. When Sasuke first awoke he didn't say a word. He left but not before telling Gaara to stay behind. Gaara didn't like it one bit. Why should he stay back while Sasuke got to go wherever he wanted without even telling anyone what the hell happened to him? It really pissed him off but over the hours Sasuke had been gone, he had cooled down. Now he just wanted explanations.

Hidan had just returned from some place with a distant expression on his face. Gaara recognized it though, and he knew that he had just eaten. Although he had taken extra care in ridding himself of the smell of blood, Gaara still caught a very faint scent of it. _'Fool. I may not be as experienced as you but at least I know how to hide the smell of blood.' _He grunted then decided to forget about Hidan. Sasuke was his only concern now.

Unfortunately the next person to show up wasn't Sasuke at all, it was the older Uchiha. Unlike Hidan, he hadn't tried at all to hide that he had been feeding. Dried blood shown on his chin and along his jaw. Gaara even noticed the few drops on his shirt. He stiffened as the scent washed over him. _'Sakura!'_ The blood was so familiar; it couldn't have been anyone else. Itachi had fed from Sakura again. Gaara held in a growl that threatened to escape his clenched teeth.

Itachi just walked right past him, without the slightest glance at the silently fuming redhead. He couldn't really understand it but for some reason the thought of Itachi's fangs sunk deep into Sakura's throat, really, _really_ pissed him off. Sure he had seen it once but that was before he had kissed her. Now he felt like he was closer to her somehow. Again he couldn't explain it but it didn't matter. Just so long as he left a good impression on her.

"Gaara?"

Gaara looked up as his forest green eyes met the onyx eyes of Sasuke.

"Sasuke," he greeted.

Sasuke glanced around before he walked up his friend and tilted his head toward the woods behind the building. Gaara knew what he wanted and nodded. Sasuke turned and walked toward the woods with Gaara right behind him. Gaara knew that he had something very serious he wanted to talk about. Normally he could've talked to him in front of anybody. But tonight was very different, something was bugging Sasuke and Gaara had to know what.

After awhile Sasuke stopped and turned to face him. "I have two things I need to say right now," he began in a very low voice that made the hairs on Gaara's neck start to rise.

'_What is he getting so worked up about? And what's with the threatening tone?' _Gaara didn't know, but he was about to find out.

He opened his mouth to ask what but he never got the chance. An angry fist connected with his jaw, sending him flying backwards. Gaara groaned and landed on his feet though he had to dig his feet into the ground to stop himself from skidding any further. The metallic taste of blood was on his tongue, announcing that his lip was bleeding. Gaara growled and swiped his tongue along his wounded lip.

"What the fuck?! What's your problem?!" He shouted angrily.

Sasuke just glared at him. "That was for kissing Sakura."

Gaara had to take a few seconds to register what he had just said. _'Wait, how does he know I kissed her? And why would he be so mad about that?' _

Sasuke growled, his eyes turning red. "She told me herself! I just saw her a little bit ago. Why wouldn't that make me mad? I was unconscious after being nearly beaten to death and you had the nerve to go and make out with Sakura. You're really something."

Gaara smirked as a dark look crossed his features. "At least she enjoyed it. Next time, I plan on going much further."

Suddenly he found himself on the ground with Sasuke kneeling on his back. He growled and spat out dirt. "Get off you asshole!" He sputtered.

Sasuke just smirked and leaned down enough to where Gaara could feel his breath on his ear. "The other thing I wanted to say was thank you. I wouldn't have gotten the chance to kiss her myself, if it weren't for you." He hissed.

Gaara growled and struggled to get up but Sasuke had the upper hand and easily kept him in the dirt. "If that's true then you shouldn't be so angry. You got to kiss her so what's with the pissed off attitude?" Gaara asked.

"Well let's see; while I was in the middle of making out with our new favorite toy, a certain evil brother of mine decided to show up and feed from her. To top if off, once I go inside, Itachi is going to beat me again. So this is really the only time I'm gonna get to yell at you since I'll be unconscious for another day or two." Sasuke explained very slowly.

Gaara chuckled, "Then you'd better hurry and get back to him before he comes looking for you."

Sasuke snorted then got off of him. "I plan on it. But just remember Gaara, at the moment Sakura belongs to neither of us."

Gaara stood up then dusted himself off. "It looks like we've got a competition on our hands."

"Indeed."

Gaara smirked at the challenge then walked past him toward the building. Sasuke followed after him though the same angry aura still surrounded him. Not even after hitting his closest friend, could he forget about what he had done to the girl he planned on courting.

Unknown to him, he wasn't the only one who was going to do the same thing.

**

* * *

**

Sakura left her house early the next day. She had missed work again and she wasn't happy about it. She wasn't the kind of girl that slacks off and skips work all the time. No, she had to go and find Kakashi and apologize before she lost her job. Unfortunately Kakashi was never awake during the day and was only seen at night. With that in mind, she knew she wouldn't find him that easily. Of course she wasn't about to search the whole town for him either.

So instead of looking for him, she decided to find Ino and apologize to her first. Ino would be a lot easier to find though probably not as easy to get forgiveness from. Kakashi would probably just wave it off but Ino was going to leave her with one really bad headache. Sakura was definitely not looking forward to that at all. She shuddered in fear at the thought of Ino yelling at her. If it was over the phone it was no problem, but in public was a whole different thing entirely.

Ino could really make her look bad if she played her cards right. That was why Sakura was scared of seeing her first. But she didn't have a choice so it didn't really matter. Just so long as everybody saw that Sakura was still the good girl they all knew and loved. Then everyone would be happy.

Luckily she didn't have to worry about Ino at the moment either. Because a certain white-eyed boy caught her eye.

"Neji!" She cried, waving excitedly.

Neji glanced over at her and waited a few seconds before a small smile crossed his lips.

"Sakura," he greeted quietly.

Sakura ran over to him and smiled at him. "Hey there Neji. I haven't seen you for a few days. How've you been?" She asked.

He shrugged, "Nothing new to report. How bout you?"

"I'll still alive so I guess I'm good."

Neji shook his head, "Bad choice of words Sakura."

"Oh sorry. What are you doing?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Just taking a walk. I have a lot to think about right now." He answered, gazing off.

"Hm, well I really should go find Ino. I have to apologize to her." Sakura said, looking over her shoulder.

"Er, ok. I'll uh see you around." Neji said, still sounding distant.

Sakura smiled, "Ok! Bye Neji!" She waved then ran off in the opposite direction.

Neji stared after her for a moment; a dark look crossed his features. _'She's dealing with dark forces and she doesn't even realize it. I have to do something or she will be killed. Or worse, she'll be inclined to join the enemy. I can't let that happen. But before I do anything, I need approval and help. Things sure are getting way out of hand.'_ He shook his head then continued walking once again.

Sakura continued running through town, looking hard for Ino. Ino was usually so easy to find! She couldn't understand why Ino was so hard to find now. _'Damn! All I wanted to do was say sorry. I hope she's not too angry with me.'_ Sakura sighed then shook her head. _'I suppose this could be a sign. Kakashi is my boss and he should really be the one I apologize too. Maybe I should go see him after all.'_ She didn't really want too but she knew it was the right thing to do.

She changed her course and headed back to her house. Since Kakashi was her neighbor, he would be easy to find. He would probably be sleeping but Sakura would wake him up either way. She was going to make things right one way or another. Since Ino was missing, she'd have to make things right with Kakashi first. He'd be a lot cooler about it too.

Sakura ran right up the steps to Kakashi's house. His house was roughly the size of hers and from what she knows, he's single so he lived there by himself. He was a pretty good neighbor for the most part but it didn't make up for the fact that he was a lazy boss. She sighed then knocked on his door loudly, hoping to wake him up if he was asleep.

Almost immediately the door swung open and Kakashi appeared in the doorway. "Oh Sakura! What brings you here?"

Sakura sighed, "I'm sorry Kakashi. I missed work last night and I never even called."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Is that all? You don't have to apologize for that. I've missed more days then you have so I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"Can't you just let me be sorry for once? You're making things harder then they should be!"

He just chuckled, "Yeah I know. Say, you haven't seen Ino around have you?"

"Huh? You don't know where she is either?" Sakura asked, slightly worried.

"She didn't come to work either last night. The customers got a little out of hand and I had to close the bar but other then that, everything worked out. I thought maybe she was with you last night." Kakashi explained.

"Wait, so she really is missing? We have to find her!" Sakura shouted, suddenly very upset.

Kakashi just shook his head. "Give it a day or two. She might just be doing this because you left her to do all the bar work once before. Payback, maybe."

"You're so heartless. What if she's hurt somewhere? She needs help!"

"Just relax. Take my advice Sakura, give it just one more day then I'll report that she's missing if she doesn't show up tomorrow."

Sakura sighed, "But she could be in trouble…."

"You're a good friend Sakura but have some faith in her. Ino is strong, she'll be ok." Kakashi said, patting her shoulder.

Sakura looked away. _'With all these vampires running around she could really be hurt, maybe even dead.' _She whimpered then jumped back away from him.

"I'm sorry Kakashi but you might want to keep the bar closed for a few days. I'm not coming to work until she's found."

He just nodded, "I figured you'd say that. Well I'm not complaining. Go find her, if anyone can it'll be you."

Sakura nodded then raced off, desperately wanting to her friend. Kakashi watched her go with half a mind to go after her. _'If something really did happen to Ino then Sakura could be in trouble as well. No, if I start thinking that then I'll be getting ahead of myself. I'm sure Ino is fine. I'll have both my workers back by tomorrow night._' He nodded confidently then went back inside.

**

* * *

**

Gaara sat on his bed wide-awake. After his little fight with Sasuke he just couldn't get to sleep. He touched his chin where a bruise was sure to form. _'He was really pissed. Some friend I am…. Oh well, it was worth it. I just hope he gets better soon so the real competition can begin.' _He sighed then rubbed his chin. _'Rivals… We've always been rivals but I think this is the first time we've fought for real. Kind of weird….' _

Gaara wasn't the only vampire awake at the moment. Hidan was talking with Kisame down in the main room. Both weren't tired at all so they grabbed some sake and started drinking.

"I need something to eat really badly. Are there any good places to find some hot chicks around here?" Kisame asked, gulping down a cup of sake.

Hidan shrugged, "I found a real fighter last night. She was pretty hot. I'd check out some bars if I were you."

Kisame sighed. "That's so boring. I just need a bite!"

Hidan took a sip of his sake and smirked evilly, "Then go kill someone. Drink'em dry!"

"Now that sounds like fun!"

"Exactly, I should've done that last night but-"

"You're a pansy-ass vampire who can't kill? I knew it…."

Hidan hissed. "Would you let me finish?! I couldn't finish her off because I was out in the open. People were all over the place! They would've seen me."

"You're still a pansy-ass." Kisame muttered.

Hidan just growled and gulped down the rest of his sake. "At least I act like a vampire. You haven't even been out of his place yet. Get off your ass and do something."

"Nah, I'm good. I'll have one of the twerps bring me back something to chew on."

"And you call me the pansy-ass…."

"I do what I want and I don't want to go hunting. We've got servants so let them do the hunting." Kisame muttered, grabbing another cup.

"Servants? Itachi might let you call Sasuke that but that one kid with the red hair is freaky enough the way it is." Hidan pointed out, glancing toward the hall.

"You know what we need? A donor."

Hidan nodded, "Yeah but the problem is finding one. What kind of human would willingly give their blood to vampires?"

"One that wants to live."

"If you call that living."

"I do because I'll be the one doing the feasting, not the other way around." Kisame said with a toothy smirk.

Hidan just shrugged, "Fine then, you go find a donor while I continue doing my usual hunting."

"No way, let the twerps do it."

"You are so lazy."

Kisame just laughed, "Did you figure that our just now?"

Hidan sighed and shook his head, "Why do I even hang around you?" He stood up and walked toward the hall leaving Kisame to grin after him and finish off the rest of the bottle.

**

* * *

**

Sakura panted heavily as she leaned against a tree. She had been searching all day until dusk for Ino with no luck. Currently, she was in the woods right outside of Konoha. She didn't have any idea where to look for Ino but she wasn't in town. She had searched every nook and cranny in town, which left only the forest. _'Or the river….'_ Sakura shivered at the thought. If someone did throw Ino into the river she'd be long gone.

Sakura quickly shook her head, _'I have to think positively. Ino will be found, even if I'm not the one to find her. She's just got to be alive!' _She looked up at the sky and groaned. It was dark already, which meant the vampires would be coming out. _'Not Sasuke, he's going to be unconscious. Damn that Itachi!' _She growled then pushed herself off the tree.

_'I hope nothing has changed between Gaara and Sasuke. As far as I know, they were friends but after all the stuff with me… Why am I so stupid?! If I ended their friendship I'm going to hate myself forever.' _She sighed then rubbed her leg. She had been running all day. Her legs felt like they were going to fall off but even so, she had to keep looking. She would never give up on a friend.

Suddenly there was a cough above her making her freeze. She growled then looked up into the branches.

"Who's there?!" She demanded, not really in the mood for any vampire shit.

"Calm down, you're gonna upset the nightlife." A voice called down.

'_That voice is familiar but who….' _She didn't know exactly who it was but she couldn't help the chill that ran down her spine.

"Come down!" She called up, hoping to at least see whom it was she was talking too.

The person sighed then hopped down out of the trees, landing on the forest floor beside her. "Yo," he greeted.

Sakura sprang back, her eyes wide. "You're that vampire! You nearly killed me!"

Sai nodded, "Yeah that was me. Sorry about that!" He smiled.

Sakura glared at him, "You'd think I'd just forgive you? As far as I'm concerned, you're no better than Itachi!"

"So he bit you too, huh? I'm surprised you're still alive."

"And kicking so back off!" She snarled.

He smirked, "You really are kind of cute."

"H-huh? Aren't you here to suck my blood again?"

"Nah, I actually came here to enjoy the peaceful nightlife. Darkness really is beautiful." He spoke softly, gazing off into the forest around them.

"So you didn't follow me?"

"Why would I? It's not like I want anything from you," he said, shrugging.

Sakura sighed, "Are all vampires this confusing? Look I'm having a really bad day and I need to find my friend now! I don't have time to deal with you right now. I'll leave you to your nightlife fantasy."

She made a move to walk past him but he quickly caught her arm. "Uh hey! I need to go!" She yelled, trying to get free.

Sai didn't even have to try to keep his hold on her, she was way weaker. "Tell me who you're looking for."

"Why should I? For all I know she could be dead thanks to you vampires," she replied hotly.

"I could've asked the others if they found her but since you don't want my help…." He let her go making her step back.

"Would you really help me?" She asked softly, not really ready to trust him just yet.

"I've got nothing better to do. So what's this friend look like?"

"Her name is Ino. She has long blonde hair and blue eyes." Sakura explained, hoping that he might be able to help her.

Sai nodded, "I'll ask around. As for me, I've never seen this Ino girl. Were you out here looking for her?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes, I've been looking for her all day."

"You're a devoted friend. I'm jealous." He smiled making her roll her eyes.

"You're smiles are so fake. Well now that you know what's going on, I really need to go look for her again," she said quickly, wanting to get back out there to look for Ino again.

Sai just looked at her. _'I wonder what it feels like, the feeling of loyalty? I've never felt the need to be loyal to anyone or anything. I've never been devoted to anything besides art and yet this girl…. She's like my exact opposite. I'm jealous of her.'_ He didn't like being jealous but he really was. She was everything he wasn't.

Sakura met his gaze for a second before she looked up at the sky. _'He said he'd help but can I really trust him? He tried to kill me once already and he could easily try it again. Can I really expect him to keep his word? Will he really help me find Ino? Why would he? What reason would he have to help me? Itachi said humans are prey so why help me out? What purpose would he have to do that?'_ Her thoughts were puzzling but she wasn't sure if wanted to ask him. She could be cold and demanding to Sasuke or Deidara, but this guy was different.

"You don't have to trust me. I'm not asking for your trust and I'm not expecting it. I did try to kill you so you have every right to hate me and fear me. I have no reason to want to help you. I'm just bored and you interest me. Besides, I suppose I do owe you for nearly killing you. I know it probably won't make any amends but I'll find your friend for you to try and make up for it," he explained, reading her mind.

Sakura took in all his words and smiled. "Thank you. I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name the last time we met."

He smirked, "Call me Sai."

She nodded. "Sai it is then. Thank you Sai. I really want my friend back. If you can get her back for me, I'll be in your debt."

Sai just shook his head. "I'm already in yours. If I get her back, we'll call it even, alright?"

Sakura smiled, "Sure."

He stepped forward then held out his hand. "Deal?"

She glanced down at his hand before she smirked then grabbed it with her own. "Deal!"

Suddenly he tugged on her hand and propelled her forward. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight against him.

"What the hell? What are you doing?" Sakura asked, struggling against him.

"Shh… fake it. Act as if I'm feeding from you. Just arch your neck and keep your eyes closed." He ordered quickly.

Sakura gulped nervously then arched her neck for him. Sai quickly pushed the hair away from her neck and bent his head down. He kept his mouth on her neck; it was open wide as if he had his fangs dug deep into her neck. Sakura couldn't help the blush that appeared on her cheeks. She was kind of worried that he would bite her but he just kept his mouth in one place and his fangs never once touched her skin.

Suddenly someone appeared behind her, his eyes locked on Sai's.

"Well aren't we having fun. Can't keep those fangs retracted for too long, huh? Poor Sai… Bloodlust is a terrible thing." The person cooed in a teasing manner.

Sai just glared at Hidan who watched him with a smirk. "I was just like that when I was your age. Don't feel too bad. Anyways, I have to be on my way. Kisame needs something to chew on. I had my fun last night so I'll leave you to yours. You should leave some for Leader, he needs blood too," Hidan explained, backing up. He winked then waved and disappeared into thin air.

Sai lifted his head and glared at the spot where Hidan once stood. "That was too close." He muttered.

"You aren't allowed to talk to me either?" Sakura asked.

Sai looked down at her and instantly released her. "Uh no. Humans are the prey and nothing else. We aren't allowed to make friends with them."

"Itachi said the same thing. That's so dumb."

"Well it's the law."

"So you have a Leader?" Sakura asked, finding all this vampire stuff interesting.

Sai just shook his head. "I've told you enough. Humans aren't supposed to know about vampires at all. Besides, I should get back. I'll ask around for your friend so you get back home and get some rest."

Sakura nodded, "That sounds good."

He nodded then backed away. "When Sasuke wakes up, I'll make sure to send him your way," he added.

"Thank you. I would like to make sure he's ok."

"I know. Sasuke is quite fond of you so I'm sure he's worried about you as well. I'll fill him in when he wakes up."

Sakura smiled, "Ok, thanks again Sai. I hope Ino is still alive somewhere."

"One of our new rules is keep the humans alive. Humans get suspicious if too many die so we're supposed to let them live. Your friend is probably alive though I can't make any promises." Sai explained.

"I…I understand. I'll just keep my hopes up."

"You do that. I'll see you some other time." He lifted his hand in a quick wave before he disappeared.

Sakura stared up at the sky and sighed, "We'll find you Ino, no matter what."

**(A/N: Well there's chapter eleven. There wasn't much SaixSakura but Sai doesn't really come off as the affectionate type. Plus I made him way out of character and I'd rather not keep going with that one. Next time...hm, maybe either Sasori or Itachi. I dunno, you guys decide. Either way they will be agressive because Sasori is evil in my story. I'm sorry to admit that since Sasori is one of my favorite characters. Anyways, review and let me know what you thought. Remember, Itachi or Sasori? You guys decide!)**


	15. Chapter 12, Lost and Found

**(A/N: Ok I know a lot of you must be really mad at me and I really can't blame you. When I first started this story I was really into it. I liked writing it and I loved how much more popular it was than my other stories. But sometimes I just lose interest in my stories for awhile. I haven't updated any of my other stories either. Thankfully my interest has returned and I finished this chapter. I'm already working on the next one but I really can't say when it'll be done. The most votes were to Itachi so this chapter will have some SakuxIta fluff. Next time will be Sasori. Well, on with the story!)**

**Vampirism**

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_Lost and Found_

**THE NEXT DAY**

Sakura was up early again the following day. Even with Sai's help, she still felt the need to go look for Ino herself. She was Ino's friend and she wasn't about to quit on her now. But instead of looking for her today, she was going to get the rest of the town helping out. To do so would be easy though there's no guarantee that she would be found or that this would work. _'I won't give up. With the whole town looking Ino should be found in no time. Hopefully….'_ Sakura sighed then took a single paper from her stack and tacked it to a post.

She moved onto the next board and put another paper up, then another, then another. She was about half way done when Naruto came running up to her.

"Sakura! I just saw this paper! What's happening? What's wrong with Ino?"

Sakura sighed, "Did you even read it?"

"No but-"

"Ino is missing. She's not anywhere. I need help to find her so I'm trying to get the rest of the town to help out." Sakura explained.

Naruto looked down at the paper in his hand. It was a missing sign with Ino's picture on it. "This is kind of freaky. Quite a few girls have been disappearing lately," he murmured.

"Hm? How many? Since when?"

"About four or five girls. They've been missing for a while now. I doubt they're even in Konoha," he answered.

Sakura growled then looked down at the ground. _'Vampires! It has to be them! But why are they killing girls? I've been bit plenty of times but I'm not dead or kidnapped yet. What's going on?' _She shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

"Naruto I need you to take the rest of these papers and finish putting them on posts around town. Don't fail me."

Naruto took the stack, "Where are you going?"

Sakura just shook her head, "Don't worry about me Naruto. I have to tell some of the others and also warn Tsunade."

"Warn?"

"Yes, if girls really are disappearing then we must do something. Tsunade will know what to do." Sakura explained.

Naruto nodded, "Alright, take care."

"You too Naruto." Sakura waved then ran off leaving Naruto to finish her job.

* * *

Sai sighed as he mentally crossed out another vampire. So far he had been asking around for Sakura's friend and yet no one seemed to have been out hunting in the past few days. He had narrowed it down to Itachi, Sasuke, Sasori, and Hidan. He wasn't about to ask Itachi so he'd have to go with Sasori for now. Sasuke was in no condition to talk and this time Sai wasn't even allowed to help him heal faster. Itachi really was quite cruel. 

He lifted his hand and knocked on Deidara and Sasori's door. There were some groans from inside and Sai mentally cursed himself. He forgot that it was the middle of the day. Most vampires would be sleeping, not interrogating others.

"Who is it?" That was Deidara's voice.

Sai sighed, "It's me, Sai. I need to speak with you both."

Another groan. "Sai this had better be important, yeah."

Sai cocked his head to the side, _'Is it important? I'm just trying to find Sakura's friend.'_

Immediately the door was flung open and Deidara stood in the doorway. "Sakura's friend is missing? Where's Sakura, yeah?" Deidara questioned.

"Uh Sakura's safe it's just her friend that's gone missing. Sakura is blaming the vampires and I'm trying to find her friend for her." Sai explained.

Deidara nodded, "I see…I think I'll have to get in on this too. Hey Sasori! You bite anyone lately?"

"….No…"

Deidara turned back to Sai and shrugged, "Ok it wasn't him, yeah. So who else haven't you asked?"

"Itachi and Sasuke." Sai replied.

Deidara sighed, "I guess I'll handle Itachi, yeah."

Sai nodded then remembered someone else. "I haven't spoken to Hidan yet either. I think he's sleeping somewhere."

"Most likely, yeah."

"Since Sasuke's out cold I'll take Hidan and you can take Itachi." Sai offered.

Deidara yawned, "Sure thing, yeah."

Sai nodded then turned to leave. "Wait, is this really bothering Sakura? If not I might not want to do this, yeah." Deidara questioned.

"She's really worried." Was his only reply.

Deidara nodded, "Alright, that's all I need to know, yeah."

Sai nodded again then walked away, glad to have someone helping him out with this case.

* * *

Sakura stared at her Hokage silently, not sure how to break it to her. Tsunade was a very interesting woman and upsetting her wasn't something Sakura wanted to do. Tsunade had taught her quite a lot over the past few years though she didn't use her new skills very often.

Since she decided to work at the bar instead of the hospital, her nursing skills weren't very useful. Sakura had done it for Ino. Ino really wanted the job but she wouldn't work there alone so Sakura offered to join with her. Tsunade was never angry with her. Sakura really didn't think she cared.

Tsunade was closer to her than most girls which made this whole situation that much harder. She really didn't want to spill the whole vampire thing right now but if Tsunade questioned her too much Sakura could be forced to tell everything. Sakura would do everything she could to keep Tsunade from finding out the truth. It wasn't something she had to know…yet.

"What did you want Sakura?" Tsunade asked in her usual bored tone.

With a quick shake of her head Sakura answered, "I must speak with you on something very important. It involves the missing girls."

"Hm? What is it?"

"It's Ino. She's one of the girls missing. Tsunade, I think she might've come in contact with whoever is kidnapping these girls." Sakura explained.

Tsunade nodded, "That would make sense."

"So what now? I've searched everywhere for her. I'm at a total loss." Sakura admitted.

"Sakura there's only one thing I want you to do. I want you to forget about finding Ino." Tsunade ordered.

Sakura gasped and stepped back, "Are you s-serious?! Surely you must be joking."

"I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was that you should forget about her and let me worry about it. I'll send professionals out there while you stay here and rest up." Tsunade explained calmly.

Sakura looked away, her mind and heart telling her to continue searching while her body cried out in pain from all those sleepless nights. This was one of the times Sakura couldn't think of anything to say.

"Alright Tsunade, I'll leave her rescue in your capable hands." Sakura promised, bowing her head.

Tsunade nodded then rose from her seat, "I must address this issue in the town meeting. They absolutely must know about these disappearances."

Sakura nodded, "Right, I'll leave you then."

"Goodbye Sakura, let me worry about Ino."

Sakura nodded again then turned and exited the room, leaving Tsunade to her work.

* * *

Sakura decided to do as Tsunade instructed, rest. It had been a long night last night and Sakura was more than wiped out. With her own tiredness in mind she quickly grabbed a bottle of water to take back to bed with her. Kakashi had canceled work so Sakura could finally get a normal night's sleep. But for some reason, Sakura really hated that. 

_'I should be at work with Ino. I should be with her. Friends don't desert each other. Ino…you better still be alive.'_ She gripped her bottle tighter than continued to head for her bedroom. A cold presence entered the house causing Sakura to freeze and glance around nervously. This wasn't Sasuke's or Gaara's presence she was sensing. It was someone much eviler.

Holding her bottle like a weapon she crept toward her living room. She knew that it was a vampire and she knew she didn't stand a chance but either way she wasn't about to just rollover and let them walk all over her. She could trust a few of them but there were still some that totally freaked her out. This presence was one that sent chills down her spine.

She stepped lightly into the dark living room, her eyes struggling to adjust to the different lighting. A blur shot forward out of the corner of her eye and Sakura bashed her bottle down only to hear a soft chuckle.

"A bottle? Well at least you're putting up a fight."

Sakura gasped and tried to get away from him. Even in the darkness, Sakura knew who it was that stood not two feet in front of her.

"Why have you come?" She asked bravely.

Instead of answering right away, he pushed her into the wall behind her, earning a groan of pain from the pink-haired woman.

"Why? I suppose I'm just sick of the way Sasuke treats you. He's becoming more than just your friend and its really starting to piss me off."

Sakura gulped nervously. "What are you going to do?"

Itachi cocked his head slightly then leaned in closer. "I wonder…how do you think Sasuke would react if he found out I had stolen your innocence?"

Sakura gasped and struggled to free herself. Itachi didn't budge an inch.

"Vampires are not supposed to talk to humans, not supposed to befriend them, and above all else, they aren't supposed to fall in love with them. Because Sasuke broke the vampire code, it's my duty to punish him and turn him back into a vicious, bloodthirsty vampire. As for you, I have to find a way to make him stay away from you." Itachi explained.

"Why? Why can't you just leave us alone?"

"I will not allow my brother to make a fool of me. I taught him everything and if he continues to take all that for granted then I have no choice but to intervene with your relationship." Itachi answered.

Sakura looked away. Sasuke was her friend and yet he was going to be seriously hurt many times all because of her. _'What good am I doing?'_

"You're becoming quite useful actually. That blood of yours is something we vampires desperately need. Your blood is what's keeping us from attacking the public and causing panic to arise. It's only for that reason that I haven't killed you yet."

Her eyes narrowed, "So that's all I'm good for, a quick bite? I refuse."

Itachi shook his head; "You don't have a say in the matter."

"It's my blood and I'll do what I want with it."

"And what you want is to be with Sasuke, correct?" Itachi inquired.

Sakura glanced at him before looking away. "You make it sound like I love him. I have far too much on my mind to only think about one guy at the moment."

"Is that so…well then I suppose we should get back to the main reason I'm here."

She stiffened, scared that he might actually rape her.

Itachi leaned forward and brushed his nose along her jaw line. "It's time I find out what Sasuke sees in you."

Sakura wanted to reply but all thoughts flew out the window when Itachi bent down to her now-revealed shoulder and placed an open-mouthed kiss on it. Sakura knew exactly what he was doing so she struggled again. _'No way…not another damn hickey.' _She shook her head and fought to free herself. Itachi growled a warning, which made her freeze instantly. As much as she wanted to get away from him, there was no way she could risk pissing him off. He said he wouldn't kill her but she wasn't about to believe it.

Itachi finished then lifted his head to gaze down at the bruise. Sakura shivered under his intense gaze. She really did not want this guy looking at her. She opened her mouth to tell him off when his head snapped up. He eyed her quickly before bending down to capture her lips in a fierce kiss. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. The last thing she expected was for him to go and kiss her. Why would he do that?

Sakura flinched as his powerful tongue forced its way past her lips and into her mouth. Try as she might, she couldn't hold back the moan that threatened to reveal itself. His dominance and power drove her into a corner. She couldn't fight him and for a scary moment, she didn't want too. He may be evil and he may have really hurt Sasuke, but Sakura couldn't think at all at the moment and she couldn't remember all the things he's done. The only thing she could think about what the guy kissing her. Besides, as evil as he was, he was also handsome.

Right as Sakura was about to give in and kiss him back, he pulled back. Sakura gazed up at the older Uchiha who didn't seem at all fazed by his powerful kiss. It was then that she realized he was angry. She could almost feel his anger. He was mad but Sakura wasn't exactly sure why.

"I wonder how far my dear little brother as gotten with you?" He muttered, gripping her wrists with one hand and holding them above her head.

Sakura arched her back to try and move her arms but it only made her press her body flush against his. With a blush she reeled back, suddenly very aware of the situation. Itachi stared down at her for a moment before he lifted his other hand and placed it on her stomach, moving under her shirt quickly. Sakura tried to get away from there was nothing she could do. If she really wanted to she could scream but she was too scared to do so. Who knew what Itachi would do if she attempted something like that?

Sakura blushed feverishly as his hand came to rest over her bra-covered breast. Itachi kept his gaze locked on her face as he squeezed it roughly earning a groan from her. _'No way…this can't be happening…' _She bit her lip, scared of what else he might do to her. He squeezed again only this time Sakura let out a small moan. _'Dammit! My own body is betraying me!'_

Itachi leaned in close, "Your body is portraying your true feelings. You want this, any smart woman would. Sasuke can't give you the kind of pleasure that I can. I could make you feel so good. All you'd have to do is tell my brother off. Tell him to stay away from you and that you never want to see his face again. If you don't I will rape you and it won't be pleasurable for you at all. I'll make sure to make it as painful as possible."

Sakura shivered in fear. How could she possibly chase Sasuke away? She couldn't! Not only that, but she wouldn't want Itachi to be her first, not even if he was gentle about it. There was no way…. no way was she going to betray Sasuke or anyone else. Itachi was the enemy, even if her body didn't think so.

Suddenly he disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the room. "I'll return to finish this. I want your decision then." With that said he disappeared, taking his scary presence with him.

Sakura glanced around; worried that he might still be there somewhere. She couldn't trust him and she didn't want too. There were some people in this world you just can't work with, him being one of them. After a minute or two she sighed in relief then rubbed her wrists. They were sore but nothing else. She was kind of surprised he hadn't hurt them more.

She wasn't complaining though. She wasn't the kind that actually enjoyed pain. She grabbed her bottle off the floor then headed toward her bedroom again. As she turned the handle and let herself in, she stopped and stared at her bed in shock.

"Ino!"

**(A/N: Cliffy! Sorry about that. A cliffy just helps me write the next chapter easier. Hm...in the next chapter I think I'll answer a some questions about Ino's missing case. There will be some SasoxSaku fluff and also a some other stuff. Forgetting about the next chapter, I know this one was shorter than my other ones. I was just so eager to get this one up that I didn't care how short it was. Sorry! I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Anyways, review if you like. Again I apologize for the late update. That was a really long wait. I'm sorry!!!)**


	16. Chapter 13, Time to Fight Back

**(A/N: Lol, ok so maybe that really wasn't that long of a wait. Like I said, cliffys really help me a lot. So I'm already done with chapter thirteen and it's much longer than chapter twelve. I really can't believe how far I went with SasoxSaku part. I wasn't expecting to write that at all but hey, its there now. I was kind of wrong though, there wasn't as much Ino stuff in here as I thought. Oh well... I hope you like the chapter anyway!)**

**X--X--X--X--WARNING--X--X--X--X **

**There are some words in this chaprer that could be considered M rated. Such as: ass, panties, inner thigh, and uh...probably more. There isn't anything sexually in this chapter though so don't be too afraid to read this chapter. Besides it's towards the end of the chapter. Read it if you want too but don't hate me it its too much for you (it really isn't that bad). I promised I'd warn people so I am. You may now continue reading...**

**Vampirism**

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_Time to Fight Back_

**SAKURA **

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. There was Ino, lying in her bed. She looked unharmed but Sakura could only see her face. Her body was hidden from sight. "How did…" Sakura glanced around, confused as to how she got here.

"I found her for you."

Sakura spun around only to come face-to-face with Sai. "You found her? Where?" She asked, very relieved.

Sai shrugged, "That I won't tell you. You don't need to know that. All you should worry about now is her. She was really weak but she'll live. Still I'd keep an eye on her, maybe take her to a hospital."

Sakura nodded, "You're right, thank you so much Sai."

Sai grinned, "I said I'd help you find her and I did. Now we're even."

"Yes…thank you."

He nodded then turned to leave. "I hope everything goes well for you Sakura, there's something coming and I'm afraid that you'll be more involved than anyone wishes."

"Hm? What do you mean?" She questioned.

Without replying he merely shrugged and walked away leaving Sakura to sigh in confusion.

She turned back to Ino who continued to sleep soundly._ 'I wonder where you were? I searched everywhere and yet you were nowhere to be found. Oh Ino…'_ She sighed then walked over and sat down on her bed. "I won't let this happen again. It's time I did something right. I can't allow anyone else to get hurt. Especially my friends… Ino…" She muttered. She sighed then lay down beside her friend and slowly drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

A lone figure stood a little ways from the huge group of cloaked people. He knew exactly what this meeting was about. They were finally going to make the decision to either start hunting the vampires, or to train a bit longer. Currently the vampires weren't getting too far out of hand but the elders knew that the younger members would start to get anxious and might do something drastic. They couldn't risk that

Another guy moved through the throng of people, weaving through almost gracefully. He stopped before the loner then turned to face the elders and elites at the head of the group.

"After tonight we'll be out hunting vampires."

The loner glanced at him then shrugged, "It depends on if they decide to begin."

"They will. We've waited long enough. If we don't start now who knows who'll be killed next. Maybe even Sakura Haruno…"

The loner growled then looked away, "She will not be killed. I won't allow it."

The other guy shrugged, "Seems like the vampires like her enough. You might want to start staying by her side."

"You make it sound easy. It's not that simple."

"Oh really? Seems like it to me."

The first guy shrugged again then stared up front. "This decision means everything."

The other guy nodded, "It's going to decide everything."

"Are you ready for it?"

"Of course!"

The loner nodded, "Good, it'll take all we've got to take down the vampires once and for all."

The other guy shivered, "Ugh! We've trained for years! I need to fight for real."

"Same here. I have to see if my training paid off."

"We trained together and we'll fight together. The vampires won't know what hit them."

The first guy nodded then waited for the elders to make the final decision.

A loud bell chimed overhead, halting all conversations. Everyone looked up front at the elders who stood before them all with utmost seriousness. One stepped forward, making everyone go down on one knee. It was the way they showed respect. It was considered rude to refuse to bow. The two guys followed suit and went down as well.

"My children! The time has finally arrived. After many years of training and waiting, the vampires have finally come and revealed themselves. We have come to a decision. We had to decide whether or not to wait and train more or to attack first. The decision has been made! From this day forward training is over. The real battle is about to begin!" The elder announced.

Cheers rang through the group. They have waited a long time to fight and now they were getting their chance. This was the moment they had waited for.

"Listen everyone, you must remember to act as you always have. Carry weapons with you at all times and don't give away who you are. This is a war and you mustn't let the vampires know your true identity. Protect those you care about and destroy all the vampires!"

Again cheers erupted and weapons were passed out.

The duo smirked at each other. They were finally going to get to fight. This was it; this was the moment they had been waiting for.

* * *

Sakura sat beside Ino, placing a wet cloth on her forehead. Her breathing was fine and she seemed to be asleep but if that was the case then she should've woken up by now. _'Sai was probably right. Maybe she does need a doctor.' _Sakura didn't want to take her to a hospital but it might be the only way to wake her up. Sakura was running out of ideas.

She sighed then stood up to go make herself breakfast. Ino was back and she was alive. That was a major relief. Still Sakura found herself worrying more and more about Sasuke by the minute. Itachi could kill him and it would be all her fault. _'No, he wouldn't kill his own flesh and blood…at least I hope not.'_ She shook her head, trying not to think about either of them.

She hadn't seen Gaara or Deidara in awhile. She was kind of surprised. Deidara she could understand but even if Sasuke wasn't able to come see her, Gaara usually would. She didn't know what was keeping him but she wanted to see him and Deidara again. She also wanted Sai to come back and tell her where and how he had found Ino. After searching all over, she really was curious to know where she had missed.

Suddenly, the telephone rang. Sakura glanced toward her bedroom door, half expecting Ino to yell at her to get the phone so she could sleep. She heard nothing except for the ringing. She sighed then hurried and answered the phone.

"Sakura?"

Sakura brightened. "Hey Neji, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I heard from Naruto that Ino was missing. Have you heard anything yet?"

"Actually Ino is here, I uh found her last night." She had to lie. She couldn't tell him a vampire found her.

"Really? Is she ok?"

"Well she's sleeping right now. I might take her to the hospital to have her checked out." Sakura explained.

"Mind if I come over and give you a hand?"

Sakura smiled, "Not at all. Please do."

"Alright, I'll be right over. Bye Sakura."

"Bye Neji." She hung up and set the phone down.

She smiled to herself; some guys could really put her in a good mood. With a sigh she went back to the kitchen to finish making her breakfast. _'With Neji's help I could carry her to the hospital. The only problem is if they happen to find some sign that a vampire had bit her or if they find nothing wrong with her at all. I hope she's just sleeping. I need her to wake up.'_

The doorbell rang in no time making Sakura smirk then head for the door. She opened it quickly and grinned at the handsome Hyuuga standing on her doorstep.

"Morning Sakura," he greeted.

"Good morning to you as well. Come in," she waved him inside.

He shut the door behind him and slipped off his shoes. "I hope I didn't wake you this morning. I keep forgetting you work on the nightshift."

Sakura shook her head, "Kakashi canceled work yesterday because of Ino's disappearance so I didn't work last night. I was up before you called."

"That's a first."

Sakura giggled then headed for her bedroom. "Well come on then, Ino's still sleeping but I am worried about her."

Neji nodded then followed her to her bedroom. As Sakura said, Ino was indeed sleeping. Nothing seemed to be out of place or wrong with her.

"If she's just sleeping then why are you worried?" Neji questioned quietly.

Sakura sighed, "That's the problem. She seems to be sleeping but she won't wake up. Watch."

Sakura walked over to Ino and knelt down beside her. Reaching over, she grabbed her alarm clock and turned it on as loud as it would go. Both Neji and Sakura cringed. It was so loud! Ino didn't even twitch. It was almost like she was dead. Sakura turned off her alarm clock then put it back. Standing up she moved back to Neji's side.

"See? Something is wrong with her."

Neji nodded, "Yeah. Do you think she's in a coma?"

"A coma? For real?" Now that would be a shock. Sakura had been bitten many times and some of those times were near death experiences. But no matter how many times she was bitten or how badly, she never once entered a coma or even got close to it. Something wasn't right.

Neji walked over to Ino and placed his fingertips on her neck. Checking her pulse he sighed, "Her breathing is slowed to seem like she's sleeping but I'm almost sure of it. She has got to be in a coma."

Sakura groaned, "Are you serious? How could this have happened?"

Neji shrugged, "Who knows. No one saw what happened to her so it could've been anything. For now we should take her to the hospital."

"Of course. Ugh, I can't believe I didn't see she was in a coma! Some friend I am…"

"It's not your fault. To anyone it would seem as if she's merely asleep. It was because you couldn't wake her up that made me realize she wasn't simply sleeping." Neji explained.

Sakura nodded, "You're right. So are we going now or…"

Neji answered her by bending down and scooping Ino out of her bed. "Now is good."

Sakura nodded then led the way back to the front door. "I'm coming with you."

Neji nodded, "I figured. Ino is lucky to have a friend like you."

Sakura blushed slightly, "Yeah…I guess so." _'But it could've been my fault she ended up like this!' _

"Let's go then."

Sakura nodded then followed him out of her house and toward the hospital.

* * *

Sasori stepped outside a little after the sun had gone down. It had been awhile since he had last fed and by now he was almost desperate. Instead of just hunting down some random person on the street, his taste and hunger were for only one person. Sakura. After their first encounter he longed to taste her blood again. Only this time, he would get it all to himself with no one to share it with. He smirked then headed out in search of the strange pink-haired woman with the addicting blood.

At the same time, Gaara was sitting beside Sasuke's bed watching him as he struggled to stay alive. His last beating by Itachi had left him nearly dead. Itachi had refused to let anyone heal him so Sasuke had to struggle alone. Gaara was still mad at him from before but even so he couldn't not worry about him. Sasuke had almost died and that was enough for Gaara to forget their past quarrel and just worry about him getting better.

Gaara wasn't the only one worried about Sasuke either. Sai had been secretly visiting Sasuke and healing him whenever he could. He knew that if Itachi found out he'd probably punish him too. But Sai didn't care. The old Sai only cared for himself but he did consider Sasuke his friend. He didn't want to see any of his friends die, especially not if he could help it.

Deidara's whereabouts were unknown. Apparently Leader had sent him out to retrieve a lone vampire. The more vampires the better. The vampire was named Tobi and he had been on his own for a while. Leader found out about him and wanted him to join the Akatsuki. So he sent Deidara to go and pick him up. For Deidara that wasn't exactly a good thing. He needed blood again but the only blood he wanted was Sakura's and now he was nowhere near her. This was definitely not a good thing.

Itachi was also out for the night. No one usually questioned him so no one knew where he was most of the time. Tonight was no different. Kisame was out hunting for himself and Leader, which meant that some girl was going to die. Whenever Leader fed, he killed. He made the rules that they can't kill and yet he does it every time he feeds. It wasn't fair but no one ever complained. Besides, Leader only fed about twice a month. That meant that not too many girls were dying at one time.

For the most part, none of the Akatsuki had any idea what was in store for them. They had no clue what was hidden beneath their very feet. The hunters were coming, and the vampires had no clue.

* * *

Sakura leaned against Neji's side as he walked her home. They had stayed with Ino nearly all day and both were pretty wiped up. Sakura just wanted to go home and sleep while Neji had other plans. To be on the safe side, he offered to walk her home, which she gladly accepted. Sure he hadn't been a big help before but Sakura wasn't worried this time. She was too tired to worry about vampires.

They walked up to her doorstep where Neji unlocked her door and gently pushed her inside.

"Goodnight Sakura," he said.

Sakura smiled, "You too."

He nodded then smirked and turned to leave.

"Oh Neji! Thanks again!" Sakura called after him.

He glanced back at her then waved and walked out of view.

Sakura leaned against her doorway for a moment, the cool night air helping to cool down her warm house. Neji had been a big help today. She told him he could go after he carried Ino to the hospital but he wouldn't hear of it. He said he wanted to help and that's exactly what he did. He stayed right by her side and watched over Ino all day. Neji really was something else.

Sakura sighed then turned to head inside when an icy hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back outside.

"W-what?!" Sakura gasped in surprise at the familiar redhead dragging her down the street.

"You were with Deidara and Sai that time…" She remarked.

Sasori nodded, "Yes I was now shut up."

Sakura shivered, _'Where is he taking me?'_

He pulled her down a nearby alley and glanced around quickly before pushing her into the wall. Sakura caught herself, her hands sliding down the moist wall. She tried to turn back around but Sasori had stepped forward and quickly sandwiched her body between himself and the brick wall. Sakura let out a small groan of pain as her body was pressed roughly against the cold stone. _'Ok, this totally sucks!'_

Sasori leaned in, his head bending down to her ear level. "Last time I had to share with others but this time you're all mine."

Sakura quivered, "W-will you kill me?"

"…No, I need you alive. But I will give you a fair warning. By the time this is over, you'll have fainted once again."

She closed her eyes tightly, wishing she were somewhere else. _'How could this have happened? One minute I was at home, about to go to bed, and the next I'm here about to get bitten again. Why me?'_

"Arch your neck." Sasori ordered.

Sakura shook her head, "I refuse."

"Hm? Is that so…well I guess you must really like pain then."

After a moment Sakura finally sighed and arched her neck. "Just take away the pain."

Sasori nodded, "Good girl."

He bent his head down licked the length of her neck making her shiver. "Do as Deidara told you too last time. Think about something comforting."

Sakura did as she was told, _'Sasuke…Gaara…Deidara…Neji…Ino!' _

Again her body felt limp and numb. She couldn't feel a thing. One of Sasori's arms wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling. The last thing he needed was for her to fall over during his little feeding session. His other hand gripped her arm loosely. With her numb and limp she wasn't about to take off running anytime soon.

Sasori leaned back down and placed and open-mouthed kiss on her neck. Sakura could already feel the tips of his fangs against her skin. By now it didn't scare her as much though she was still worried. She really did wonder if she would ever get used to vampires. A grip on her arm was her only warning before he dug his fangs deep into her neck.

Her body twitched but did nothing more. She couldn't feel a thing and she was extremely thankful for that. The sound of her blood being drawn in by his mouth sent chills down her spine. His tongue lapped around the wound, catching any drifting blood before it fell to the ground. Sakura paid no attention to any of it. All she could think about was the disappearance of the hand on her arm.

After last night's little "discussion" with Itachi, she wasn't exactly in the mood for anymore touchy guys. Unfortunately she didn't have a say in the matter. Sasori's missing hand reappeared on her thigh. At first Sakura didn't care since it wasn't doing anything, until it moved up and toward the inside of her thigh. She squirmed a bit, not liking the feeling of his hand down in that area. Sasori didn't seem to notice her discomfort since he continued to feed from her without a sound.

His hand continued to rise, going right under her dress. _'Dammit! Why the hell did I wear a dress?' _This was one of the main reasons she stayed away from dresses and skirts. Men were perverts. She whimpered as his hand stopped right below the bottom of her panties. She had no idea what he was planning and she really didn't like where his hand was.

She struggled against him but he only grunted in response. Suddenly one of his fingers curled underneath the top of her panties. Slowly, he began to pull them down. Sakura struggled more wildly, her face pressed too hard into the wall to speak. She closed her eyes tightly as her panties were pulled down further, still as slowly as before.

"N-no…please…" She murmured.

Sasori gave no response. Instead he gave one last tug as her panties fell to the ground around her feet. Sakura shuddered against him, not liking where this was going at all. His hand disappeared again and the next sound made her nearly faint. There was a slipping sound and then a click. _'He's undoing his belt!'_ She whimpered, not wanting to lose her virginity this way.

Sasori retracted his fangs and gave her neck a few swift licks, closing the wound.

"Looks like I'm already well-fed. Too bad, and here I wanted you to faint so I could do this without you knowing. Oh well, as least you're numbed." He muttered, huskily into her ear.

He unzipped his pants next and his hand gripped the bottom of her dress, pushing it upwards. Sakura closed her eyes tightly, wanting this all to be just a really bad dream. Right as his fingers brushed her bare ass, a hiss sounded behind them. Sasori froze, releasing Sakura totally. Sakura fell to her knees, shivering and hugging herself with relief. _'That was too close…'_

"Stay away from her vampire!"

Sakura stiffened at the sound of that voice. _'No way! It can't be…'_

She turned to see who it was when a sudden wave of dizziness clouded her vision. The last thing she saw before she past out was a man with long brown hair standing at the end of the alley.

Sasori growled at the intruder. "You wanna play boy? I'll kill you!" He bared his fangs but the new comer wasn't fazed.

Instead the guy dug into his pocket and fingered the pistol in his pocket. It was specially made with silver bullets shaped as tiny stakes. If a vampire is hit in the heart or neck, they will die.

The guy smirked evilly at Sasori, "Actually, I believe it's me that'll be killing you."

In a flash he drew his pistol and took aim quickly. Pulling the trigger he shot two bullets, one aiming for the heart and the other for the neck. Sasori wasn't an elite vampire for nothing. He smirked then sidestepped them and cut them both into two pieces with his steel-like claws.

"Not bad human…almost too good."

The human frowned then aimed his gun again. "I won't miss again."

"Go ahead and try." Sasori urged, holding his arms out.

"You'll pay for what you did to Sakura." The guy hissed before shooting again.

This time he shot five times and though Sasori was quick, he misjudged the last one as it nicked his arm. He hissed in pain. Silver was supposed to only work on werewolves but they still hurt like a bitch for vampires. Sasori spat and unsheathed his claws. With a growl he lunged forward to attack. A howl overhead made him stop mid step before jumping back.

A small white dog leap down from the roof, growling at the wounded vampire. Sasori growled right back only to feel another presence behind him.

"Good boy Akamaru. Now teach this vampire a lesson!" The new guy ordered.

Akamaru barked then raced forward to attack Sasori. Normally Sasori wouldn't run from a fight, but this time he knew better then to stick around. He was wounded and the silver was taking its affect. It was almost like poison. With a defeated snarl he disappeared leaving the three humans and the dog behind. Akamaru yipped and walked over to where Sakura was lying unconscious on the ground.

Both guys stepped forward too, neither one liking the sight before them.

"He tried to rape her." The dog owner commented.

The other guy growled, "Damn vampire. I was lucky I got here when I did."

"Yeah definitely. So you wanna take her back home then?"

"Yeah, but this time I think I'll be staying overnight."

The dog guy nodded, "Makes sense. Well, just make sure not to blow our cover."

The other guy grunted, "It's not me you've got to be worried about."

"Yeah, yeah. Just get her back home."

"I will, thanks for your help Kiba." The guy said before bending down and scooping up the pink-haired woman.

Kiba nodded, "Anytime. Let's go Akamaru." Akamaru barked then followed his master out of the alley.

The other guy gazed down at Sakura with a frown. _'I left you alone and again you were attacked by a vampire. Why? Why are they so obsessed with you?'_ He didn't know the answer to that one but sooner or later, he was going to find out.

**(A/N: Yes! Two chapters in one day! I'm so proud of myself! Now I know the SasoxSaku part wasn't very fluffy but he's not supposed to be a nice guy. That part should help me out in the next chapter. I'm bringing Deidara back because I love him to death! So next chapter will be DeixSaku again. Other then that I'm not sure what else I'm going to put in that chapter...I'll have to think about it. Anyways, review and let me know what you thought. You reviewers are the best! It's all the reviews that made me want to continue. So thank you reviewers! And thank you all for reading!)**


End file.
